


First Time

by FranVenegas



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom, Hiroguel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranVenegas/pseuds/FranVenegas
Summary: First time es una historia de amor que recopila todas aquellas primeras veces que marcan una relación: el primer encuentro, las primera palabras, el primer beso...Porque toda relación sea buena o mala siempre esta conformada por "primeras veces"Aclaración:La historia está ambientada después de los sucesos de Coco y antes de lo acontecido en Big Hero 6.Miguel tiene 12 años al comenzar la historia y Hiro 14.Crossover: Coco - Big Hero 6NO SE PERMITEN COPIAS NI ADAPTACIONES.ISBN: 978-956-398-065-3Registrado en SafeCreative: 1812019215295





	1. Primer Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, este trabajo fue publicado originalmente en mi cuenta de Wattpad.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.  
> Aclaración  
> Los diálogos están escritos de la siguiente forma  
> —«Hola soy un diálogo en inglés.»—  
> —Hola soy un diálogo en español.—

Hiro Hamada y Miguel Rivera eran dos mundos totalmente opuestos. Uno de ellos era un hombre de ciencia y el otro un hombre de música, uno pensaba con la cabeza y el otro con el corazón. Por eso si ha Hiro le hubiesen dicho todo lo que terminaría pasando con el joven Rivera se habría reído, argumentando que ese tipo de cosas son estadísticamente imposibles. Que él no estaba interesado en ese tipo de relaciones con nadie.

Su primer encuentro fue en Santa Cecilia, en una calurosa mañana de verano. Hiro Hamada, niño prodigio, se encontraba acompañado de su hermano buscando un lugar donde sentarse y tomar el fresco.

—«Hiro, estoy seguro de que nos perdimos.»— el mayor trataba de entrar en razón con su muy cabreado hermanito.

—«Por enésima vez. No, no estamos perdidos»— saco su celular y reviso el mapa con rapidez, —«si, estamos perdidos.»— Soltó como si nada tratando de evitar a su hermano. Era muy probable que quisiera matarlo.

—« ¿Cómo sabes que estamos perdidos?»— Quería pensar que era una mala broma del pequeño genio.

—«Según el GPS estamos en Santa Elena, Ecuador»— le mostró la pantalla al otro Hamada. —«, y por lo que se nuestros boletos de avión dicen México... por lo que es ¡Totalmente estúpido!»— Estaba perdiendo la compostura.

—«Tía Cass va a matarme.»— se lamentó el mayor mientras su cabeza le mostraba ilusiones de lo que sería la futura tortura que le darían.

—«Tadashi»— su voz sonaba como la de un niño malcriado, —«, tengo sed»— dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante. Ya no le importaba estar perdido, o que Tadashi estuviera alucinando con los castigos que recibiría por ser un pésimo hermano mayor.

—«Ve a comprar algo.»— apuntó a un pequeño quiosco ubicado a un par de metros de ellos ignorando el puchero de Hiro.

—«No tengo dinero.»— estiró la mano esperando.

—« ¿Qué te hace creer que yo tengo?»— alzó una ceja.

—«No juegues.»— su paciencia no duraría mucho más, Tadashi claramente quería morir.

—«Ten»— le entrego un par de billetes.—«, guarda lo que sobre en caso de que lo necesites»

—«Gracias.»—tomó el dinero y corrió en dirección a pequeño quiosco.

Para su suerte sólo habían un par de personas antes que él así que decidió revisar que había y así poder elegir lo menos sospechoso. Miro el pequeño aparador y vio varias bebidas que en San Fransokyo no existían, pero para su suerte había otras gaseosas comunes que ya conocía.

—«Genial.»— revisó el precio y saco lo justo para pagar. —Hola— Si bien su español escrito estaba casi a un nivel nativo, su pronunciación no era de las mejores, se le notaba demasiado que era un «gringo» tratando de hablar español, —, necesito esto— apuntó una lata de Coca-Cola ante la mirada curiosa del hombre que lo estaba atendiendo.

—Pinches chinos sin modales.— Hiro volteó y se dio cuenta de que la había cagado, se había saltado a una persona.

—«Perdón, no te había visto.»— miro al muchachito que se estaba quejando.

— ¿Qué?— El mexicano no había entendido ni jota de lo que le había dicho el chico frente a él.

—Disculpa.— hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para acompañar sus palabras. El pequeño mexicano, que le estaba echando bronca, media por lo menos quince centímetros menos que él, su piel color canela y sus ojos castaños desprendían carisma y una calidez que Hiro no había visto nunca.

—Está bien.— no quería seguir discutiendo. De todas formas no había sido tan grave, no era un chico conflictivo y no tenía intenciones de pelear con una persona que no conocía, menos con un chino flacucho. Dos golpes bien puestos y tendría que llevarlo al hospital de Santa Cecilia.

—Gracias.— Hiro volteó y pagó su bebida.

—No hay de que—el moreno se encogió de hombros, —, oye— no quería que se fuera. Aún tenía curiosidad.

— ¿Si?— Hiro detuvo su marcha y volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos.

—Soy Miguel Rivera. — extendió su mano esperando que el chino la tomara.

—Hiro Hamada. — tomó la mano por curiosidad más que por cortesía. Tenía curiosidad del chico frente a él. Era tan distinto a todo lo que conocía, sus ojos castaños y brillantes eran mucho más grandes que los suyos, su piel color canela contrastaba de forma notoria contra su piel blancuzca, su cabello, casi tan oscuro como el suyo, caía de forma ordenada y su lunar, ¡Dios! Por unos segundos se quedó prendado de ese lunar que adornaba la parte superior de sus labios, parecía un pequeño bichito. La idea lo hizo sonreír.

Por alguna razón ninguno quería soltar la mano del otro. Pero el sonido de la gente paseando alrededor los hizo volver a la realidad y aquel contacto mágico se terminó.

—Eh, yo ya tengo que irme. — sonrió nervioso Miguel mientras daba un paso atrás. Le sudaba la mano.

—«Yo también.»— el español no le salía, por un momento su cabeza había quedado en blanco.

—Nos vemos en otra ocasión Hiro.— la mala pronunciación de su nombre le causó gracia al mitad japonés.

—«Adiós Miguel.»— se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta donde estaba Tadashi.

El Hamada mayor revisaba su teléfono con una sonrisa boba, quizás estaba hablando con su novia. Hiro se acercó arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer a su lado.

—« ¿Todo bien?»—Tadashi seguía mirando su teléfono, esta vez en busca de algo.

—«Si, solo que la gente de aquí es muy rara»— recordó al pequeño mexicano y sintió la piel de sus manos erizarse. Trato de calmarse pero en el proceso apretó la lata de Coca-Cola, —« ¡Rayos!»—la abrió con un poco de dificultad, tratando de que la espuma no subiera, —«Ah... tenía sed»—le dio un sorbo.

—«Pude contactar a Tía Cass.»— Tadashi interrumpió su agradable momento con la bebida.

—« ¿Y dónde está?»— Hiro dejó la lata a un lado y miró a Tadashi.

—«Resulta que estamos a menos de diez minutos del lugar donde nos vamos a quedar»— le mostró el teléfono con el mapa, que tuvo que marcar a mano. —«, y se supone que somos genios...»— Sonrió.

—«Vamos.»— ambos se pusieron de pie, acomodaron las maletas. Hiro recuperó su bendita bebida y comenzaron a caminar.

Santa Cecilia era un pueblo hermoso, pintoresco y muy arraigado a sus tradiciones, según Tadashi. Según Hiro, era un pueblo aburrido, sin tecnología, demasiada música y mala cobertura de redes móviles. Donde lo único que valía la pena era ese chico de piel canela, ojos castaños y un lunar que le llamaba más la atención de lo que al genio le gustaría reconocer.

Hiro quería volver a encontrarlo. Tenía que volver a encontrarlo o se volvería loco.


	2. Primera canción

La guitarra de Miguel era única, la había heredado de su tátara abuelo Héctor Rivera, gran músico en su tiempo que había sido engañado por su mejor amigo y Miguel había sido el encargado de descubrir la verdad y limpiar el nombre del, casi olvidado, músico.

Ahora Miguel era el encargado de transmitir aquellas canciones, de deleitar a la gente con su voz y las hermosas melodías cada día en la plaza del mariachi.

La casa que habían alquilado quedaba bastante cerca de la plaza donde habían quedado esperando contactar a la tía Cass. Plaza del mariachi, le había dicho su hermano que se llamaba. Tadashi se había puesto un poco obsesivo con conocer más de la cultura y lugares dentro de ese pequeño pueblo, así que se había dedicado a arrastrar a la Tía Cass por todos lados mientras que Hiro se dedicaba a hacer el vago en la plaza.

Se estiró una vez más, en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido en aquella banqueta. No tenía nada que hacer. En realidad no había nada que quisiera hacer.

  —« _Encontrar a Miguel Rivera»_ — estaba pensando en voz alta. ¿Donde se supone que pasaba el tiempo un chico como Miguel? ¿Estaría jugando con algunos amigos? ¿Iría a la escuela? ¿Qué edad tenía? Hiro estaba a punto de tirarse de los mechones de su cabello. No sabía nada más que su nombre, no tenía las herramientas para crear alguna de sus genialidades que lo buscara por él. Estaba jodido.

O quizás no tanto.

Una pequeña multitud se comenzó a formar en la plaza y de pronto una voz llenó el ambiente y Hiro lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Miguel — se acercó al pequeño tumulto y se abrió paso a la fuerza hasta llegar a la primera línea de gente. Y ahí lo vio.

Miguel bailaba de un lado a otro tocando su blanca guitarra, su voz era potente y melodiosa. Tenía público completamente hipnotizado y Hiro. Él estaba muriendo de una mezcla de sentimientos que fluctuaban entre la sorpresa, dicha, admiración y otros que no comprendía.

— _Ay de mí llorona, llorona de azul celeste_ —  Miguel había bajado el ritmo de su música. Se acomodo en una banca y rasgó su guitarra con suavidad, — _ay de mí llorona, llorona de azul celeste_ — miró a la gente y entre todas aquellas caras vio como destacaba aquel chino, sonrió, — _y aunque la vida me cueste llorona. No dejaré de quererte. No dejaré de quererte._

  —« _Hola Hiro»_ — el ameriasiatico hizo un movimiento involuntario provocado por el susto. Su hermano y tía Cass habían llegado.

—« _¿Qué quieren?»_ — Le estaban interrumpiendo su momento. Ósea, de ver al mexicano de nuevo. No era nada más.

—« _Vimos gente reunida y escuchamos música. No pudimos resistirnos»_ — tía Cass tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—« _Ha, ha»_ — el Hamada menor quería estar solo. Su hermano y su tía eran demasiado metiches, —« _nos vemos»_ — se alejó sin darles tiempo de nada. No podía escuchar a Miguel en paz con ellos murmurando.

Después de un rato la multitud comenzó a dispersarse. El show ya había concluido.

Hiro se sentó en una banca con los ánimos por el suelo. Quería escuchar al mexicano, pero no así. Quería escucharlo cantar solo para él.

  —« _Solo para mi»_ — dejo fluir esas palabras y se sintió como un completo idiota ¿Para él? ¿Por qué Miguel cantaría para él? Se sonrojo con la pura idea de tener al mexicano cerca cantándole alguna canción.

—Hola otra vez— Miguel se había dejado caer de forma descuidada a su lado.

— ¿Eh?— el ameri-asiático casi se cae de la banca, — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te vi entre la gente y después ya no estabas— hizo un gesto con las manos dando a entender que no entendía qué había pasado.   

—Ah... era eso, — se puso a mirar su manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, — solo me fui porque había demasiada gente.

—Es una pena— sonrío y un pequeño hoyuelo se formó en su mejilla derecha, —me gustaría que escucharas y me dijeras que tal.

Hiro sonrió nervioso, se había fijado en aquel adorable hoyuelo en la cara del moreno, le daban ganas de meter un dedo en el y ver que tan suave era.

— ¿Hiro?—  Miguel trato de hacer que despabilara porque al parecer se había quedado mirando algo en su cara, — ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— ¿Ah? No, no— se sonrojo, — solo me quede pensando.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Me vas a escuchar cantar?—  Miguel sonrió aun más, si es que era posible, esperando una respuesta por parte del nipón. Respuesta que no llegó porque una voz los interrumpió.    

—« _¿Hiro? ¿Estas bien?_ »— una voz femenina rompió el ambiente.

—« _¿Eh?_ »— Miró a su lado y vio a su tía y a su hermano sonriendo de forma divertida, —« _Hola tía Cass, hola Tadashi_ »— trato de sonreír, pero en su lugar su rostro fue adornado por una mueca deforme.

Miguel miro a esas personas sin entender nada de lo que decían, por parecido podría decir que el joven alto y de características similares a Hiro, menos en el  “pelo de estropajo” era su padre o su hermano, por lo cual la otra mujer tenía que ser su madre. Eran una familia bastante joven a su parecer, ¿Cuántos años tendría Hiro?

—Hola— saludó a los recién llegados, —soy Miguel Rivera— sonrió de forma gentil.

—Eres el que estaba cantando, — Tadashi extendió su mano a modo de saludo, —soy Tadashi Hamada, el hermano de Hiro.

— Un gusto Tadashi. —  Miguel correspondió el gesto.  

—Ella es tía Cass, — apuntó a la mujer la cual sonrió, — su español no es muy bueno—   se disculpó el Hamada mayor.

— No se preocupe—  vio como la mujer le extendía la mano también. Los extranjeros eran raros hasta para saludar, en otro tipo de situación no se habrían dado la mano si no que dos besos  “bien puestos” como decía mamá Elena y ya. 

— ¿Y de dónde se conocen? Hiro no me ha contado nada— Tadashi trato de hacer conversación pero vio la cara de cabreo que se cargaba su hermanito.

—« _Eso no te importa, ahora váyanse de aquí_ »— Hiro acentuó su cara de mal humor, —« _tengo cosas que hablar con Miguel_ »— dijo dejando en claro que la conversación se había acabado.

—« _Está bien_ »— tía Cass tan comprensiva como siempre, —« _no llegues tarde_ »

—Nos vemos otro día Miguel— Tadashi y tía Cass se despidieron caminando de vuelta a la casa donde se estaban quedando.  

El silencio se posiciono entre ambos jóvenes. Aquella interrupción les había cortado el hilo de la conversación. Miguel miró a Hiro de reojo y lo vio moviendo sus pies sobre la tierra con aburrimiento.

Se le había ocurrido una idea.

Acomodo su guitarra y mentalmente selecciono una canción de entre todas las que conocía.

— _Dirás que es raro lo que me paso_ —el tono de Miguel era bajo, quería que Hiro fuera el único que disfrutara de aquella canción, — _parece que anoche te encontré en mis sueños_ — el tono de su voz desprendía calidez... era como si toda su vida hubiese estado destinada a llegar a ese punto, a cantar para él.

Hiro no era capaz de levantar la vista, sentía como la voz de Miguel golpeaba en su oído y lo hacía viajar a lugares desconocidos dentro de su cabeza. La voz tenue hacía que el vello de su nuca se erizara. Era como ser embrujado.

 — _Las palabras que dije se volvieron canción... versos que tuyos son  y el recuerdo nos dio_ — Miguel continuó, cantando cada vez más cerca del nipón, — _una melodía bella que el alma tocó, con el ritmo que vibra en nuestro interior_ , — si hubiese podido habría apoyado su cabeza contra la de Hiro, pero no tenían tanta confianza,— _amor verdadero nos une por siempre, en el latido de mi corazón_ —sintió calor en sus mejillas, quizás había cantado demasiado ese día, — _amor verdadero nos une por siempre, en el latido de mi corazón..._

No fue capaz de finalizar la canción, su garganta se había rehusado a dejar salir más sonidos.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez.

—Cantas bien— fue lo único que el Hamada pudo articular en un español entendible. Se le había frito el cerebro.

— Gracias— en otra ocasión Miguel habría saltado y reído agradecido de que alguien como Hiro reconociera su talento. Pero se sentía raro.

— Nos vemos otro día— dijeron al unisonó y al darse cuenta soltaron una carcajada.

Definitivamente Hiro quería escuchar la voz de Miguel cantando para él nuevamente.

Y Miguel, el solo quería cantar para Hiro


	3. Primer contacto

Los Rivera no eran una familia como las que Hiro acostumbraba a ver en San Fransokyo. Los Rivera eran una familia muy unida y de tradiciones bien arraigadas.

Y Hiro... Hiro era simplemente Hiro. Su estómago estaba revuelto y apretado por la sola idea de ir a conocer a la familia de Miguel.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Solo se conocían hace poco más de dos semanas y ¿Para qué conocer a sus padres? Eran solo amigos.

—Hiro... no pasa nada, — el pequeño mexicano le palmeo la espalda. Los días que habían pasado juntos aunque pocos habían sido suficientes para que Miguel se encariñara con el nipón.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. Ya quiero que pruebes los tamales de mamá Elena—sonrió imaginando la situación y a su mamá Elena acusándolo de que era un chino flacuchento por no comer como correspondía.

—No le veo lo gracioso— se cruzó de brazos haciendo una especie de berrinche.

—No seas terco, —tomó aire, —te van a caer re bien— sonrió haciendo aparecer ese hoyuelo que tanto le fascinaba a Hiro.

—Ya... iré— soltó con resignación mientras Miguel saltaba a su lado celebrando.

—Mañana nos vemos a las once en la plaza.

—Está bien— Hiro asumió su destino mientras veía a Miguel alejarse agitando su mano a forma de despedida.

Esa noche Hiro no pudo dormir bien. Apenas cerró los ojos su mente comenzó a mostrarle todos los escenarios remotamente posibles de su reunión. Nunca había visto a los Rivera así que en su cabeza todos tenían cara de Miguel.

Dios... que calvario.

Se levantó temprano, se bañó y se vistió con una calma que asustó a su tía y a Tadashi.

 _—« ¿Estas bien?»—_ el Hamada mayor se acercó a su hermano.

 _—«Si»—_ siguió tratando de hacer funcionar la cafetera.

 _—« ¿Te ayudó?»—_ la situación había pasado de extraña a divertida. El gran genio no recordaba cómo usar una cafetera y Tadashi se estaba conteniendo para no tener un ataque de risa, _—«Hiro...»_

 _—«Si te burlas de mí voy a matarte»—_ Hiro dio media vuelta dejando la idea de tomar un café y sacó una caja con leche de la nevera, _—«estúpida máquina»_ — miro con odio a la cafetera. La pobre no tenía la culpa de nada.

Tadashi se quedo viendo a su hermano sin saber exactamente qué decir. Hace días que salía de casa a ver a su amigo mexicano y volvía tarde. Técnicamente se la había pasado cada día de las "vacaciones familiares" con el cantante. Eso era algo impropio de Hiro.

Trato de restarle importancia y retomó su desayuno.

Hiro tomó su desayuno mirando el reloj cada cierto rato. Aún eran las nueve y quince. Se desesperó.

—« _Mierda_ »— comenzó a mover su pie de forma impaciente. Su desayuno dejó de ser delicioso y se convirtió en un dolor de estómago. Los nervios iban a matarlo.

Diez de la mañana con veinte minutos. Hiro tomó sus cosas y sin decir nada salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y Miguel aún no llegaba. Lo odio, lo odio por dejarlo esperando solo y se odio por llegar demasiado temprano. Se sentó en una banca y espero a su amigo.

—Buenos días Hiro. — Miguel llegó cuando faltaban diez minutos para las once de la mañana. Lucía una sonrisa brillante que hacía juego con sus ojos llenos de ilusión. Quería que Hiro y su familia se llevaran bien.

Caminaron rumbo a la zapatería Rivera. En el camino Miguel fue explicándole a su amigo quien era quien. Le habló de su mamá Coco, de mamá Elena y su madre. También le hablo de Rosa y sus demás primos. La familia de Miguel era demasiado numerosa y Hiro no estaba acostumbrado a recordar tantos nombres y a convivir con tantas personas en el mismo lugar.

—Llegamos. — Miguel se quedó de pie frente a una casa con un gran letrero que decía calzado Rivera, —ven, que nos esperan— jalo al japonés de la manga de la sudadera color azul que llevaba.

—Miguel, — Hiro se detuvo a mitad de camino, —yo...

—Mijo, hasta que llegaste— el nipón se quedó con las palabras atoradas porque una mujer de aspecto severo se había acercado a ellos, —pensé que no iba a llegar nunca— miro a Hiro de pies a cabeza. El Hamada sé sintió intimidado.

—Mamá Elena él es Hiro Hamada— apuntó a su amigo.

—Un gusto Hiro— el nipón evitó reír. La señora Elena había pronunciado su nombre igual de mal que su nieto.

—Es un gusto señora Elena— la mujer le sonrió de forma un poco tosca.

—Ya mijo, apúrele que están todos dentro— guió a los jovencitos al comedor.

La familia estaba reunida. Al parecer habían terminado de desayunar hace mucho pero seguían en la mesa compartiendo entre risas y anécdotas. El domingo era su día libre así que podían darse el placer de extender sus desayunos hasta que mamá Elena los mandara entre chanclazos y escobazos a ayudar con el almuerzo.

—Miguel— una mujer más o menos joven se acercó a ellos, —mijo vaya y presente a su amigo— Luisa mandó a su hijo a donde estaban todos los demás.

—Familia, — llamó la atención de todos haciendo que Hiro se encogiera en su lugar, —les presentó a Hiro Hamada.

—Así que ese es el chino— su prima Rosa había hablado demasiado fuerte. Todos rieron con el comentario y Hiro... Hiro decidió reír también, soltó una risa provocada por los nervios y la ansiedad que le provocaba  estar ahí.

—Ven— Miguel lo jaló nuevamente y lo sentó en la mesa, —vamos a compartir— le sonrió mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo diferente que era Hiro al común de por ahí. Su piel destacaba entre todas las morenas de la familia, su pelo y el hueco que se hacía entre sus dientes le daba un aspecto tonto e infantil.

— ¿Donde estudias?— el papá de Miguel habló por primera vez.

—No estoy estudiando aún. Mi hermano quiere que entre a su universidad, pero aún no me decido.

— ¿No estudias?— Luisa se había unido a la conversación, — ¿Qué pasa con la secundaria?— no quería que su hijo se juntara con un vago.

—Hiro ya terminó la secundaria— Miguel salió en su defensa.

— ¿Cuantos años se supone que tiene?— Rosa miró con interés al nipón. El que fuera mayor le daba un plus a su "atractivo".

—Tengo catorce, — miró la cara extrañada de todos, —Me gradué a los trece y mi hermano espera que pronto pueda ir a su universidad. — Odiaba dar explicaciones.

—Hiro es una especie de genio— los ojos de Miguel resplandecían cuando hablaba de lo increíble que era el ameri-asiático.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— ¡Eso debe ser porque es chino!— Mamá Elena gritó desde la cocina haciendo que todos se carcajearan de nuevo.

—Miguel— le hablo bajito a su amigo, —diles que soy mitad japonés— no quería hablar más.

—Hiro es mitad japonés y mitad gringo— llamó la atención de los demás.

— ¿No qué los japoneses y los chinos son lo mismo?— Su tío lo miró confundido.

—No, son diferentes— Miguel sonrió. No le gustaba que dijeran esas cosas de Hiro, pero eran su familia y así los quería, —ma vamos a ir a mi cuarto— decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí por el momento. Miró a su mamá esperando aprobación para levantarse de la mesa.

—Vayan tranquilos—  les sonrió.  

Se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa disculpándose y fueron al cuarto de Miguel a pasar el rato.

—Fue horrible— Hiro se sentó sobre la cama de su amigo.

—Exagerado— Miguel tomó su guitarra y se sentó al lado de Hiro.

—Nunca había hablado tanto— se quejó, —no soy muy... sociable— se puso de pie y recorrió el cuarto con la vista quedando detenido en una foto que colgaba en el muro.

—Ella es mamá Coco— Miguel miro la foto con ternura, —murió hace unos meses atrás.

—Oh, lo siento mucho— Hiro se disculpó. No era bueno tratando temas sensibles.

—No te preocupes. Ella debe estar mejor... se debe haber reunido con sus papás— su tono fue suave, —los muertos vivirán en nuestros corazones mientras los recordemos. — Rasgó su guitarra y comenzó a tararear una canción mientras Hiro se sentaban a su lado nuevamente.

Amaba verle cantar. Su semblante se transformaba. Cuando Miguel cantaba era pura luz.

Se quedaron en la habitación hablando cada cual de sus vidas normales. Que querían ser cuando crecieran. De sus sueños y proyectos. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta que los llamaba a almorzar.

Hiro trago nervioso. De nuevo tenía que enfrentar a ese tumulto de gente, aunque esta vez agradeció que estuvieran comiendo porque eso significaba que hablaban menos.

—Hiro— Miguel lo llamó con voz divertida, —la hoja no se come— Hiro se sonrojó hasta las orejas y comenzó a abrir las hojas para comer.

—Está delicioso.

—Gracias Hiro—mamá Elena le sonrió mientras le ponía tres tamales más en el plato, —coma más que está muy flaco.

—Pero...

—Hiro dice que muchas gracias— Miguel lo interrumpió a tiempo.

— ¿Eh?— Vio como mamá Elena se alejaba de ellos y miró a Miguel sin entender.

—Nunca... pero nunca le digas no a mamá Elena— su rostro reflejaba pánico, —su puntería con la chancla es legendaria— miró a Hiro tratando de transmitirle el miedo.

—Es capaz de matarte con una de sus chanclas— Rosa aporto un poco a la conversación.

Al final el almuerzo fue más que agradable. Hiro era una total novedad entre los Rivera así que le hicieron preguntas hasta el cansancio. Y cuando se aburrieron de hacer cuestionario empezaron a contarle de su trabajo y sus tradiciones heredadas de mamá Imelda. El nipón escuchó con real interés todo lo que tenían que contar. Una trágica historia de amor que impulsó a una mujer a hacer zapatos para vivir, un hombre que fue juzgado erróneamente por la maldad de su "mejor amigo", su odio heredado por la música que Miguel se había encargado de derribar, la partida de mamá Coco y el nacimiento de Coco, la hermana de Miguel.

Eran una familia con mucha historia. Cada miembro tenía algo que compartir. Por primera vez Hiro se sintió pequeño, su familia solo era tía Cass, Tadashi y Mochi.

—Te dije que no iba a pasar nada— Miguel lo estaba acompañando hasta su casa. Se les había hecho realmente tarde.

—Pensé que sería peor— Hiro sonrió, —tu familia es genial.

—Ahora también son tu familia—sonrió con ternura.

—Gracias Miguel.

—De nada. Nos vemos mañana Hiro.

—Nos vemos mañana.


	4. Primer adiós

Las vacaciones no son eternas y ellos lo sabían bien. El tiempo juntos estaba a punto de llegar a su final y ambos sentían que les faltaba tanto por vivir.

—Miguel— Hiro llamó a atención de su amigo.

— ¿Si?— Miguel volteó para encontrarse con esos ojos rasgados mirándolo con tristeza.

Se quedaron en silencio. Era de noche y se encontraban tendidos en el suelo mirando el cielo a las afueras de Santa Cecilia. El aire frío golpeaba sus rostros y los hacía sentir relajados.

— ¿Hiro?— El moreno llamó a su amigo esperando que dijera aquello que tenía atorado en alguna parte de su garganta.

—Nos vamos en dos días. — Soltó esa pequeña bomba. No quería irse, esas vacaciones habían sido, por decir poco, perfectas.

—Oh...— No sabía qué decir, miró al cielo de nuevo. Sintió como sus ojos se calentaban y comenzaban a arder. Iba a llorar.

—Prometo que volveré. — El nipón se sentó sin mirar a Miguel. Si lo miraba otra vez también lloraría.

—Prometo que me haré famoso y viajaré por el mundo... iré a San Fransokyo a verte— imitó a su amigo y también se sentó.

Ambos hacían promesas infantiles. Ninguno tenía certeza de si serían capaces de cumplir sus propias palabras. Lo único que querían en ese momento era proteger al otro del dolor de una despedida.

—Voy a extrañarte— Miguel apretó sus ojos y respiró para poder mirar a Hiro a la cara, —has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido— sonrió mientras por sus mejillas caían finas líneas de agua. Al final no había podido contener sus lágrimas.

—Tu has sido el único amigo que he tenido— el japonés también dejo que las lágrimas corrieran.

Se quedaron así por un rato hasta que Miguel en uno de sus ataques de efusividad apresó a Hiro en un fuerte abrazo.

El día siguiente lo pasaron en la casa donde Hiro se estaba quedando junto a su familia. El japonés le mostró un par de cómics al mexicano. Cómics que tuvo que leerle porque estaban todos en inglés.

—Deberías pensar en aprender un poco de inglés— Hiro regaño al moreno, no sabía bien cómo iba el sistema educativo de México pero a su parecer el menor ya debería tener nociones básicas de inglés.

—Pero es re difícil, — hizo un puchero, —además tú hablas español así que pa qué.

—No soy tu diccionario con patas— Miguel se rió ante las palabras de su amigo. Su español al principio era un poco escueto y demasiado mecánico pero a estas alturas hasta se le estaba pegando el acento mexicano.

—« _Cielo, está lista la comida_ »— la voz de la tía Cass interrumpió su conversación.

—« _Ya vamos_ »— Hiro se levantó, —vamos a comer Miguel.

Fueron hasta el comedor y se dispusieron a comer. La tía Cass había preparado okonomiyaki. Siempre que venía el mexicano preparaba comidas tradicionales de Japón.

—« _Está delicioso tía Cass_ »— Tadashi elogió la mano de su tía, — ¿Qué te parece Miguel?

—Raro— miró con curiosidad la cantidad de verduras sobre la mesa, —No entiendo cómo va— vio como Hiro ponía un poco de masa y comenzaba a poner verduras y carne para terminar obteniendo una tortilla.

—Toma— Hiro colocó la tortilla recién preparada en el plato de Miguel, —no vayas a quemarte.

—Gracias.

Tadashi se quedó mirándolos. La escena le había parecido adorable, su hermano no solía ser así de dulce, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ver ese trato preferencial que su hermanito tenía con el moreno.

—Que rico— Miguel alucinaba con el sabor de aquella comida, —Hiro, dile a mamá Cass que está muy bueno.

—« _Tía Cass, Miguel dice que la comida está muy buena»_

—Gracias— le sonrió al pequeño mexicano. Había aprendido unas cuantas palabras en español durante su estadía en Santa Cecilia, pero aún se le hacía muy difícil, sus sobrinos eran increíbles.

Siguieron comiendo mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, de la universidad, de la secundaria y de un proyecto que a Tadashi le hacía mucha ilusión.

Pero como todo lo bueno no es para siempre el día se fue más rápido de lo que ambos hubieran querido. Se despidieron y prometieron pasar todo el día siguiente juntos hasta que llegara la hora que tuvieran que partir.

Y así lo hicieron. El nipón se levantó muy temprano dejando todas sus cosas listas para no perder tiempo buscando nada. Tomó solo un yogurt del refrigerador y se dispuso a salir.

—« _Voy_ »— anunció

—« _Recuerda que nos vamos a las cuatro_ »— Tadashi fue el encargado de recordarle el horario límite para estar con Miguel.

—« _Estaré a más tardar a las cuatro aquí_ »— salió de la casa directo a la zapatería Rivera.

No había mucha gente en las calles del pueblito, los pequeños negocios apenas estaban abriendo. Eran recién las seis de la mañana y Hiro cruzó las calles de tierra corriendo para encontrarse con su moreno.

—Hiro— Miguel corrió a su encuentro a penas lo vio, —pensé que no llegabas.

—Tonto— le sonrió, —tenemos hasta las cuatro.

—Vamos a comer algo— hizo un gesto para que Hiro lo siguiera hasta a su casa.

Mamá Elena estaba despierta, había preparado un par de cosas para que Miguel tomara desayuno como corresponde, y para que alimentara al chino flacucho que tenía por amigo.

Desayunaron mientras se reían lo más bajito posible, no querían perturbar el sueño de los que aún descansaban. Una vez terminaron Miguel fue por su guitarra y arrastró a Hiro fuera de la casa.

Caminaron al mismo lugar que había frecuentado durante las noches. De día se veía completamente distinto.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?— Hiro se dejó caer sobre el fino pasto mirando a su amigo.

—Quiero tocar música para ti— su sonrisa inocente hacía estremecer a Hiro, —quiero que me escuches antes de irte. Para que no me olvides.

—No voy a olvidarte.

Miguel se sentó al lado del nipón y acomodó su guitarra. Su respiración era suave al igual que el ritmo que marcaban sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de aquel instrumento. Su voz acompasada con el ritmo de la música y con el susurro del viento.

Hiro cerró los ojos y se prometió nunca olvidar a Miguel, nunca olvidar ese hoyuelo y esa sonrisa. Se prometió no olvidar esos acordes y esa voz tan cargada de calidez y emociones.

Miguel cantó con más amor que nunca, canto para Hiro y para nadie más.

Así para cuando llegaron las cuatro de la tarde ninguno tuvo arrepentimientos.

Hiro se marchó de Santa Cecilia dejando en las manos de Miguel un papel con su dirección y un vacío en su corazón.

Ninguno sabía si iban a volverse a ver.


	5. Primera carta

A Miguel le temblaban las manos, nunca había escrito una carta es su vida. Pensó que sería como escribir una canción, pero al parecer era más difícil.

Arrugo una hoja de papel por enésima vez. Había escrito, reescrito, re re escrito la misma maldita carta y sentía que no era suficiente.

Hiro se había marchado hace casi seis meses, Espero durante todo ese tiempo una carta del nipón. Carta que nunca llegó. Eso lo hizo sentir olvidado y fue también lo que lo impulsó a tomar la iniciativa.

_“Hiro,_

_¿Como_ _van las cosas por allá? Aquí no ha cambiado casi nada, sigo tocando en la plaza, sigo esforzándome en mis estudios y ayudo a mamá Elena y a mi madre en todo lo que puedo. Los días ya no son tan divertidos como cuando estabas aquí. Me has hecho falta, eras el único amigo real que he tenido en este pueblito._

_¿Tú me has extrañado? ¿Has extrañado la comida de mamá Elena? Yo te extraño mucho y extraño la comida que preparaba mamá Cass (mándale muchos abrazos de mi parte) ¿Y Tadashi? ¿Comenzó su proyecto? Espero que lo logre, se veía muy feliz cuando hablaba sobre él. Espero que lo logre y salve muchas vidas...tal como quería._

_¿Y tú? ¿Ya te decidiste para ir a la universidad? No dejes pasar más el tiempo, has que Tadashi se sienta orgulloso... eres brillante Hiro, puedes lograrlo todo._

_Haha, creo que me emocione escribiendo. Aunque no lo creas esta es la carta número quince que escribo... no me sentía muy cómodo con las anteriores._

_Espero que estés bien y que nos veamos pronto._

_Pd. Perdona mi letra horrible._

_Con cariño Miguel R.”_

 

Hiro releyó varias veces la carta, la sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara.

Durante esos meses había estado batallando con la idea de ir o no ir a la universidad, pero al final su hermano lo había convencido de ir. Así que en las últimas semanas se había enfrascado en la titánica tarea de hacer un proyecto lo suficientemente bueno como para impresionar a todos y conseguir su pase a la universidad de San Fransokyo.

 

_“Miguel,_

_No te disculpes por la letra, la mía es diez mil veces peor. Son las consecuencias de hacer solo garabatos matemáticos y lo demás todo en ordenador._

_Por aquí todo está bastante agitado. Me decidí a ir a la universidad y he estado preparando un proyecto para presentarlo y ganarme el acceso. Debe ser algo increíble que los deje con la boca abierta. Han sido unas semanas durísimas pero Tadashi y sus amigos me ha estado apoyando._

_Tía Cass dice que te extraña mucho y que le pidas la receta de los tamales a mamá Elena porque quiere probar hacerlos aquí._

_Tadashi además de ayudarme ha estado trabajando en su proyecto. Está realmente metido en eso. Es genial verlo así de feliz._

_¿Cómo está tu familia? ¿Como va todo en la zapatería? ¿Has escrito canciones?_

_Extraño los platos de la señora Elena, aquí no hay comidas como esa, aunque debo admitir que por comer así engorde bastante. Tu abuela cumplió su misión haha._

_Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera carta que escribo. Se siente extraño no hablar contigo directamente. El sistema de cartas pasó de moda hace años… deberías tener celular o una computadora, porque creo que esto de las cartas realmente no se me da haha._

_Pd. También te extraño._

_Atte. Hiro H.”_

 

Hiro dejó a un lado el lápiz y dobló la carta, quería enviarla cuanto antes. Entre antes la enviará, antes tendría una respuesta.

Cuando Miguel recibió el correo semanas después casi le arrancó las manos al cartero y lleno de un sentimiento que mezclaba la felicidad con una explosión nuclear se metió en su cuarto.

La letra de su amigo sí que era un horror, por un momento sintió que su caligrafía era bastante buena en comparación. Leyó la carta por lo menos cuatro veces antes de empezar a escribir la respuesta, a esas alturas Hiro, probablemente, ya había presentado su proyecto o quizás no. Quizás Tadashi había hecho un gran avance.

Quizás muchas cosas podrían haber cambiado.

Y así fue, la carta que envió nunca recibió respuesta. Envió otras más preguntando si todo estaba bien, pero nada.

Pasaron los años y dejó de intentarlo. Dejo a Hiro en una pequeña cajita dentro de su corazón. Sin olvidarle, pero sin recordarlo tampoco.

Dejó sus sentimientos ahí. Junto con los recuerdos.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Tan buena era la vida en la universidad como para dejarlo de lado? ¿Ya lo había olvidado? Imagino todas las cartas que escribió, durante esos largos ocho años, en el tacho de la basura. O peor, imagino a Hiro burlándose de su preocupación y de su insistencia por contactarlo.

Se sintió como un idiota.

Su pequeña cajita se iba llenando de odio. El pequeño Hiro que reposaba en su pecho comenzaba a morir.

Ya tenía veinte años. Era hora de cerrar esa estúpida historia y seguir adelante.

Y para cerrarla tendría que averiguar qué había pasado. Tendría que volver a verlo.

Llenó una pequeña maleta con un par de prendas, con sus memorias y con la ilusión de estar equivocado. Tomó su guitarra y salió de Santa Cecilia con la dirección de Hiro en la mano.

Tenía miedo.


	6. Primer reencuentro

San Fransokyo era totalmente opuesto a Santa Cecilia. Las luces y la tecnología estaban por todos lados, prácticamente vivían en el futuro.

O eso pensaba Miguel mientras recogía su maleta y su guitarra en el aeropuerto. Había llegado, después de varias horas de viaje y de evitar las llamadas de su familia. No quería dar explicaciones, no quería que pensaran que andaba haciendo idioteces por algo del pasado.

Aunque, si eres una estupidez. Se había gastado todos sus ahorros en esa travesía, los tickets de avión eran más caros de lo que pensaba, sin contar con que había tenido que movilizarse de Santa Cecilia al DF y de ahí al aeropuerto y del aeropuerto de San Fransokyo a la dirección que le había escrito Hiro en ese desgastado

—Soy un idiota— acomodó su guitarra en su espalda y salió. Era hora de poner a prueba su inglés.

El ambiente fuera era ajetreado. La gente iba de un lado a otro viviendo su vida, de compras, trabajando o haciendo quizás que cosa. Miguel observó a las personas, eran todas blancuchas como Hiro, pero nadie tenía sus ojos... ni ese cabello de estropajo.

¿Cómo se vería el nipón ahora? Ya debería tener veintidós años. ¿Sería más alto? ¿Tendía barba? Trato de formar una imagen de él, pero no lo logró. Solo vio al pequeño japonés de hace ocho años.

 _—«Perdón_ »— trato de llamar la atención de un taxi, —« _Yo... querer ir aquí_ »— mostró el papel con la dirección de su amigo.

—« _Claro_ »— el conductor hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano y Miguel se subió, —« _¿De dónde vienes muchacho?_ »— llamó la atención del moreno.

—« _México_ »— agradeció a los dioses que su nivel auditivo de inglés era muy superior a su nivel vocal.

—« ¿ _Y qué haces tan lejos? San Fransokyo es un lugar muy distinto a tu ciudad_ »

—« _Un amigo_ »— sonrió con nostalgia, —« _Vine por un amigo_ »

El resto del camino fue silencioso. Miguel repasaba mentalmente el discurso que le daría a Hiro. Quería pensar que su amigo tenía una buena excusa para hacer lo que hizo... aunque si no la tenía, no sabía que iba a hacer.

El taxi se detuvo frente a una cafetería que rebosaba de clientes. Miguel pagó el viaje y al salir del vehículo pudo sentir una mezcla de café y dulces, cuando unos clientes abrieron la puerta para abandonar el local. Era el aroma que despedía mamá Cass.

—Lucky Cat café— apretó su maleta y con la otra mano acomodó la guitarra. Era ahora o nunca.

Una campanilla anunció la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Cass sin alzar la vista le indicó dónde sentarse y le dio la carta.

—Gracias— Miguel quiso reír, pero desistió al ver la cara de Cass al reconocer su voz.

—« _¿Miguel?_ »— La mujer tuvo que sentarse para no caer, —« _¿Qué haces aquí?_ »— estaba feliz de verlo, pero al mismo tiempo el tenerlo ahí le traía tantos recuerdos dolorosos.

—Hiro— fue lo único que dijo.

Un silencio se implantó entre los dos. La mujer no sabía, ni se sentía en condición, de hablar de Hiro. Y Miguel lo noto. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se contrajo en un doloroso espasmo... Algo malo había pasado.

 _—«Déjame cerrar el café y cuando se vayan los últimos clientes hablaremos_ »— un poco más compuesta la mujer se puso de pie, —« _Lo siento_ »

—« _Está bien_ »— trato de sonar comprensivo.

Poco más de una hora tuvo que pasar para que el ambiente de la cafetería se fuera apagando poco a poco. Cass despidió a los últimos clientes con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Un día de locos.

—« _Dame un segundo para preparar algo de caf_ é»— se fue a la pequeña cocina que estaba tras el mostrador. Si iba a ser una conversación de «ese estilo» era mejor acompañarla de algo agradable.

Llegó a la mesa con una bandeja. Dos tazas de café y un par de pastelillos de acompañamiento.

 _—«Me alegra mucho verte Miguel... has crecido_ »— contempló al moreno notando como los años habían pasado. Recordó los soleados días de Santa Cecilia, esa sonrisa brillante que aquel muchacho le regalaba solo a su sobrino. Lo feliz que había sido Hiro en esos días.

—« _También me alegra verla_ »— probó el café, estaba ansioso.

—« _Primero debo aclarar que Hiro no está aquí. Hace mucho que se fue_ »— el tono de su voz se quebró.

—« _¿Qué pasó?_ »— Miguel preguntó con miedo.

—« _Después de volver de Santa Cecilia_ »— inició, sorprendiendo a Miguel de lo atrás que se remontaba toda la situación, —« _Tadashi convenció a Hiro de ir a la universidad y comenzaron a trabajar juntos en el proyecto. Estaban muy entusiasmados_ »— se detuvo un momento dejando a Miguel un espacio para hacer preguntas.

—« _Hiro me contó todo eso en su carta_ »— recordó las cartas que envió sin recibir una respuesta, —« _Le escribí muchas veces de vuelta_ »

—« _Lo sé_ »— la mujer se puso de pie, —« _Dame un momento_ »— se perdió escalera arriba y cuando Miguel la vio bajar notó que traía algo en sus manos, —« _Recibí todas las cartas que le enviaste_ »— se sentó nuevamente y depositó la caja sobre la mesa dejando a la vista todas las cartas que Miguel envió en su momento.

Al mexicano se le rompió el corazón.

 _—«No quiso leer ninguna_ »— Cass comprimió la angustia en su pecho y continuó su relato, —« _El día que Hiro presentó su proyecto ocurrió un accidente y Tadashi murió_ »— un silencio sepulcral se depositó entre ambos. —« _Tadashi_ »— Miguel solo repitió aquel nombre. Hiro había perdido a su hermano y él estaba enojado por unas estúpidas cartas. Egoístamente pensó que él estaba sufriendo sin saber que su amigo la pasaba peor.

 _—«Después de eso Hiro no volvió a ser el mismo. Solo se dedicó a la universidad. Término el proyecto de Tadashi y se graduó antes que sus compañeros_ »— seguía estando orgullosa de su sobrino a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, —« _Y un día se fue. Solo dejo la dirección de su departamento pero en todos estos años nunca he podido verlo_ »— muchas veces pensó en derribar la puerta o llamar a la policía, pero sabía que esa no era la forma. Si hacía las cosas de ese modo Hiro la odiaría y sería más difícil llegar a él en algún momento.

 _—«Hiro ha estado solo todos estos años_ »— esas palabras fueron más para sí mismo que para la angustiada mujer frente a él, —« _Quiero verlo_ »

 _—«Miguel_ , _quizás él ya no es como lo recuerdas_ »

 _—«No me importa_ »— estaba decidió a por lo menos escuchar la voz de Hiro y pedirle perdón.

La pequeña cajita en su pecho que se había estado llenando de odio dejó de doler. A fin de cuentas Hiro no tenía la culpa, no lo había olvidado... solo no había podido lidiar con la pena de quedarse solo. Perder a Tadashi debió haber sido horrible, ni siquiera era capaz de cuantificar el dolor. Tadashi era demasiado joven, le quedaba toda una vida por delante.

Tadashi era solo un hombre que quería hacerle bien al mundo. La vida era muy injusta.

—« _Toma_ »— la tía Cass le entregó una servilleta con una dirección, —« _Si logras hablar con él dile que lo quiero mucho y que venga alguna vez_ »— Miguel sintió como su corazón se rompía un poco, esa mujer estaba depositando sus últimas esperanzas en él.

 _—«Gracias_ »— recibió aquel simple trozo de papel que ahora parecía ser algo invaluable. Su pase para ver a Hiro, —« _Iré ahora_ »— se puso de pie sin esperar respuesta.

 _—«Cuídate_ »— también se levantó y atrapó al mexicano en un abrazo, —« _Cualquier cosa, sabes que estoy aquí_ »— sabía cuán importante era que Miguel fuera, tenía el presentimiento de que sería el único capaz de llegar hasta el roto corazón de su sobrino.

Miguel salió con papel en mano.

Las calles seguían repletas de gente, se notaba que el ambiente nocturno reinaba en esa ciudad, todo era  de luces y ruido. Tan diferente de su pueblito.

 _—«Taxi_ »— alzó una mano tratando de llamar la atención de uno de los vehículos amarillos que transitaban en busca de pasajeros. No tenía más opción, no sabía cómo moverse en aquella ciudad.

—«Buenas noches _¿Dónde lo llevó?_ »— un hombre de mediana edad era su conductor esta vez.

—« _Buenas noches. Voy a esta dirección_ »— le mostró la servilleta.

Nuevamente el camino fue silencioso, o por lo menos para el moreno lo fue, ya que si aquel hombre le había hablado él no se había enterado de nada.

El auto cruzó media ciudad antes de llegar a un complejo de edificios bastante apartados. Se notaba que Hiro no había escatimado en gastos con tal de alejarse de todo, Miguel tampoco escatimaría en gastos para llegar ante su chino, aunque eso no significaba que ese viaje no le iba a costar una fortuna. Una vez terminara su odisea iba ser más pobre que cuando era niño.

Una vez el taxi se detuvo pago la cuota y se bajó. Camino hasta la entrada y se dispuso a pasar pero una voz lo detuvo.

 _—«Buenas noches_ »— un guardia reposaba en una caseta al lado de la entrada, —« _Identificación por favor_ »— Miguel lo miró molesto, ese tipo parecía no captar su aura de «estoy en una misión importante para ver a mi chino»

 _—«Tenga_ »— le entregó su visa de turista, —« _vengó a ver a Hiro Hamada_ »— el moreno notó como el semblante del guardia cambiaba de uno neutro a uno de desagrado.

—« _Él_ _nunca recibe a nadie_ »— le devolvió el pasaporte, —« _Pero nunca ha dado la orden de negar el acceso a nadie. Así que puede pasar_ »— apretó un botón y la puerta eléctrica se abrió.

Miguel camino por una pequeña plaza central con varios árboles y un césped muy bien cuidado. A lo lejos pudo divisar la entrada al hall edificio, camino un poco más rápido y llegó hasta el ascensor.

—Veamos— miró la dirección, —Piso once— marcó el número en un teclado electrónico y con un pitido las puertas frente a él se abrieron. Se subió y una tenue musiquita acompañó su ascenso.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron pudo notar dos cosas. Uno, todo estaba demasiado silencioso y dos, había una sola puerta, así que dedujo lo obvio: el departamento de Hiro era enorme. La sola idea de pensar en dónde estaba «parado» Hiro en ese momento de la vida le hizo sentir pequeño, su amigo había llegado lejos, mientras que él se había obsesionado con su amistad y no había avanzado.

—Vamos Miguel— se dio ánimos, —no podemos dejar que Hiro siga solo— avanzó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre.

Ring... Sus dedos estaban sudorosos.

Ring...

Ring... No había respuesta.

Decidió llamar a la antigua. Dio toques suaves con sus nudillos, pero nada. Dio un par de toques más fuertes, pero seguía siendo ignorado.

Su paciencia se agotaba.

—Hiro— apoyó su frente en la puerta esperando un milagro, —Chinito, vine por ti— escucho unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta y sintió que su corazón se detendría. No era el mejor momento para volver a tener esas sensaciones en su estómago, para sentir pequeñas mariposas naciendo en su vientre y subiendo por su cuerpo queriendo salir por su boca.

No era el momento para recordar que se había enamorado de ese chino. Que todos esos años se obsesionó tanto que dejó de vivir. Que paso tantos años pensándolo, intentando llegar a él.

Sin decir nada la puerta hizo un clic y fue abriéndose lentamente. Miguel había mantenido su cabeza en la misma posición por lo que lo único que alcazaba a ver eran los pies del genio. Tenía miedo de levantar la mirada.

—Hiro...— sus ojos ardían, —Hiro... yo...—levantó la cabeza poco a poco y al fin encontró esos ojos.

— ¿Miguel?— el nipón no sabía qué hacer así que no se movió.

—Ocho años— dio un paso adelante, —Ocho años  espere para verte— tenía la boca seca, el bombeo de su propio corazón no lo dejaba escuchar sus pensamientos,  —Ocho malditos años preguntándome qué había hecho mal— Miguel no lo soporto más, soltó su maleta y se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo.

— ¿Miguel? — Hiro sintió como ambos golpeaban contra el piso del departamento, no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, ¿Qué rayos hacía Miguel ahí?

—Hiro... Hiro... — el mexicano no hacía más que gimotear el nombre de su amigo mientras lloraba.

—Miguel — trato de llamarlo una vez más, pasó una de sus manos por la lisa cabellera negra del moreno y sintió ese aroma a chocolate que le traía tantos recuerdos,  —Miguel, tranquilo — dijo con tono calmado.

—Es... que... ¡Perdóname!— levantó su cabeza y miró a Hiro a los ojos,  —Perdóname por ser un idiota— sus lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control y terminó mojando la cara de su amigo.

—No sé porque pides perdón—desvió la mirada.

—Te deje solo... pasaste por todo solo— recordó las palabras de Cass. Hiro había pasado por tantas cosas horribles.

—No tenías cómo saber— entendió a donde iba la conversación,  —No es culpa de nadie.

—Mírame— Miguel llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Hiro e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos de nuevo,  —No estás solo— vio las pupilas de Hiro temblar ligeramente para luego cristalizarse.

Lloraron juntos, tendidos en el suelo. Y cuando se calmaron Miguel se puso de pie y ayudó a Hiro a hacer lo mismo.

—Pasa— Hiro hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Miguel recogió su maleta para seguirlo hasta la sala.

El departamento de Hiro se veía pequeño, la decoración era bastante minimalista. Miguel por un momento no entendió dónde estaba el resto del espacio.

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala donde Miguel dejó sus cosas y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, pero me alegro de verte— Hiro trato de sonar lo más amable posible, había perdido la costumbre del contacto humano y aquel espectáculo que habían montado en la puerta de entrada lo hacía sentir idiota y avergonzado.

—Eres un idiota— Miguel recorrió a su amigo con la mirada y por primera vez noto que ya no era el Hiro que había conocido en Santa Cecilia. Era delgado, pero ya no era el chino flacucho que su mamá Elena trataba de sobre alimentar. Su cabello seguía siendo como un estropajo, pero ahora era un poco más largo y lo llevaba recogido en una clase de coleta, sus ojos rasgados ya no tenían ese brillo infantil. Ahora parecía un hombre arrogante y un tanto perdido.

— ¿Por qué?— detuvo su trayecto hacía la cocina.

—Hablas como si no hubiese pasado nada— Hiro no era el hombre que Miguel imaginó que vería. Espero ver a su amigo destruido, pero el nipón había seguido su vida. Había enterrado todo y se había convertido en ese hombre frente a él. Un hombre con un ligero aire a Tadashi, pero que no tenía nada de su esencia. Sintió pena.

—No sé de qué me hablas— volvió a caminar y se metió en la cocina, — ¿Quieres algo?

—Agua.

Hiro volvió con una taza de café y un vaso de agua.

—No sé qué esperabas encontrar Miguel— por la actitud del moreno podía deducir que ya había hablado con tía Cass,  —No tengo idea de lo que te dijo tía Cass, pero estoy bien.

—Si me di cuenta— miró una vez más a su alrededor, trato de encontrar indicios de algún recuerdo, pero no había nada. Hiro no había conservado ni una mísera foto de Tadashi, ni de su familia, ni de sus amigos. En ese «hogar» no había nada de la vida de Hiro sin Tadashi. Nada.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—No contestaste mis cartas— trato inútilmente de encontrar esos ojos nuevamente, pero Hiro rehuyó de su mirada.

—No tenía tiempo— respondió de forma seca, la sola presencia del mexicano derribaba sus defensas. Le hacía recordar cosas malas.

—Mamá Cass me mostro las cartas, nunca las leíste— apretó los puños,  —Pensé que éramos amigos.

—Eso fue hace mucho— bebió un sorbo de su café,  —No creo que valga la pena llorar por cosas del pasado. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.

—Pensé que necesitabas ayuda— de nuevo el Hiro que vivía en esa cajita dentro de su pecho comenzaba a ahogarse en esa espesa sustancia que muchos llaman odio. La «bienvenida» que había tenido en la puerta le había generado otras expectativas.

—Como puedes ver, no necesito ayuda. Gracias, pero estoy muy ocupado— vació su taza de un trago y se puso de pie,  —Voy a trabajar, si no tienes donde ir puedes dormir en el sillón— frió.

Frió fue lo único que el moreno sintió en esas palabras. Hiro no tenía ninguna intención de seguir con aquella conversación.

—-Hiro... —Miguel lo vio perderse tras una puerta metálica,  —Espera— se puso de pie haciendo caer el vaso de agua.

A eso se refería tía Cass, esa era la puerta que nunca abría. No se refería a la puerta principal, no se refería a no haber visto a Hiro físicamente en años. De lo que realmente hablaba era de su sobrino perdiéndose en esa puerta de metal, esa puerta que escondía el noventa por ciento del departamento. Esa puerta donde debía estar Hiro refugiándose del mundo y de sus propios sentimientos.

De ahí tenía que sacarlo.

¿Pero... cómo remueves los sentimientos de alguien que se rehúsa a sentir? ¿Cómo ser tan cruel de meterse en ese corazón endurecido por los años solo para hacerle recordar cosas malas?

Miguel apoyó su espalda contra la fría puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado. Trato de pensar una forma apropiada de que Hiro lo escuchara.

 _—Solitaria camina la bikina_ — la voz de Miguel comenzó como un hilo, tal como había escuchado alguna vez «Él escuchara, con música»,  — _Y la gente se pone a murmurar... dicen que tiene una pena, dicen que tiene una pena que lo hace llorar_ — su tono de voz cada vez se fue elevando más y más, el corazón de Hiro estaba lejos... tenía que esforzarse para llegar hasta él,— _Altanero, precioso y orgulloso... no permite lo quieran consolar —_ sabía que Hiro lo escuchaba, estaba seguro de que al otro lado de la puerta Hiro estaba escuchando cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca.

Una canción solo para él  

 _—Pasa luciendo su real majestad. Pasa, camina, los mira sin verlos jamás—_ sintió un ligero sollozo, — _La bikina, tiene pena y dolor—_ el sollozo se fue transformando en llanto, Hiro tenía algo roto en su pecho y Miguel lo estaba removiendo de forma violenta... haciéndolo sacar todo el dolor a través de sus lágrimas y su llanto.

Un llanto que se volvía desgarrador a cada nueva tonada.

 _—La bikina no conoce el amor/—_ Hiro recordó a su hermano, recordó su sonrisa. Recordó sus consejos y recordó que había muerto siendo un héroe, tratando de salvar a alguien,  — _Altanero, precioso y orgulloso... no permite lo quieran consolar—_ la voz de Miguel ganaba potencia, se escuchaba aún mejor que cuando lo había escuchado la primera vez.

Se sintió protegido. Se sintió como en esos días en Santa Cecilia. Con la sonrisa de Tadashi y el amor de Miguel protegiéndolo.

 _—Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue—_ Miguel siguió entonando aquella canción, aquella canción que parecía escrita para el Hamada. Aquella canción que trataba de penetrar aquella cáscara que el otro se había puesto para escapar del dolor.

Un grito desgarrador salió de los labios de Hiro. El nombre de Tadashi retumbó por cada pared del lugar.

 _—Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él—_ por segunda vez en ese día una puerta se abrió.

Esta vez fue Hiro el que saltó a aquellos brazos amigos en busca de consuelo.

Los brazos de Miguel lo hacían sentir en casa. Y lloro. Lloro como todos esos años, pero esta vez no estaba solo.


	7. Primeros pasos de adulto

Miguel por un segundo pensó que el llanto de Hiro sería eterno, no era que le molestara. Todo lo contrario, era mejor que llorara todo lo que se había guardado, era mejor que sacara todo ese dolor.

¿Qué pasaría luego? No tenía idea. Si Hiro se había mantenido vivo a costa de esconder todo, ¿Qué quedaría de él? Probablemente no seguiría siendo el mismo.

Eso aterraba un poco al Rivera.

Al final mientras divagaba entre pensamientos que involucran el futuro, el moreno pudo sentir el peso del Hamada en sus brazos. Se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar, sonrió con ternura viendo la cara serena que ahora llevaba.

—Ay chinito mío— pasó una mano apartando los mechones húmedos de cabello que se pegaban a aquellas sonrosadas mejillas, —Será mejor llevarte a un lugar más cómodo— se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y trató de levantarse tratando de no despertarlo a Hiro. A duras penas lo logro y lo depositó en el sillón.

Hiro...

Hiro Hamada. El chino que le había robado el corazón, el chino que le había generado sentimientos tan fuertes e incomprensibles. Había tardado años en darse cuenta de que lo que sentía iba más allá de la amistad. Amaba a ese chino aunque él no sintiera lo mismo, quería cuidarlo y protegerlo, aunque siempre pensó que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, aunque siempre se sintió inferior... ahora tenía que dejar esos sentimientos mediocres de lado y transformar ese amor en el motor para avanzar y ser algo mejor para el hombre que estaba frente a él.

Aunque solo lo necesitara como amigo.

Aunque nunca fuera capaz de decirle todo lo que había en esas cartas.

Solo con verlo feliz era suficiente.

—Buenos días— Miguel ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la noche anterior se había dormido apoyado en las piernas de Hiro.

—Buen día Hiro— el moreno se frotó los ojos tratando de ubicarse en el «tiempo espacio»

—Perdona lo de ayer— la voz del nipón estaba llena de vergüenza, —Yo...

—Hiro, no importa lo qué pasó ayer, estoy aquí porque soy tu amigo— le sonrió de forma sincera, —Y eso es lo que hacemos los amigos. Estamos siempre para apoyar— amigo, amigo, amigo... qué palabra más de doble filo.

—Gracias Miguel— Hiro prefirió dejar la conversación hasta ahí. Era lo mejor para ambos.

Pasaron el día juntos en el departamento de Hiro. Miguel se dedicó a acompañarlo en sus actividades cotidianas. Cocino para Hiro la receta de tamales que le había enseñado mamá Elena y comieron juntos hablando del pasado. Solo hablaron de sus vacaciones en Santa Cecilia y para él Rivera era suficiente, no quería que Hiro hablara de cosas que no quería.

—Extraño esos días— Miguel sonrió ante todos esos recuerdos, —Me alegro de haberte conocido— miro a Hiro con calidez.

—También me alegro de haberte conocido Miguel.

— ¿Puedo hacer preguntas?— estaba ansioso de saber tantas cosas.

—Si...— Hiro no estaba seguro de dejar el paso libre a su curioso amigo.

—No pongas esa cara— miro al nipón tratando de transmitirle calma, — ¿En qué trabajas?

—Hago investigaciones, a veces hago clases o seminarios... también llevo fondos privados para mejoras de la ciudad— recapituló mentalmente todo lo que había estado haciendo en el último tiempo.

—Wow— Miguel soltó con clara admiración. El Hamada realmente era un genio, — ¿Tienes novia?

— ¿Por qué tendría una?— miró a Miguel como si hubiese preguntado algo totalmente descabellado, —Estoy ocupado y ese tipo de cosas no me interesan.

—Me imagino que te deben llover las chicas— hizo un gesto pícaro.

—No— Hiro estaba seguro de que no, aunque quizás era por despistado que no se daba cuenta de la gente que lo rodeaba, —Me imagino que tú sí.

—Ah, no, no ¿Cómo se te ocurre?— un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus morenas mejillas, —Ni siquiera sé qué hacer con mi vida y voy a andar echándome una novia encima.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes qué hacer con tu vida?— Hiro pensaba que Miguel ya era músico o algo así. Ese era su sueño... o lo era cuando lo conoció.

—No me ha ido tan bien como a ti— miro al piso con vergüenza, —Muchos de mis primos se casaron e hicieron su vida, mamá Elena ya no está en condiciones de trabajar tanto como antes y por Coco me he dedicado a trabajar en la zapatería junto a mis papás y mis tíos para que ella pueda llegar tan lejos como quiera—la sonrisa de Miguel en ese momento era una mezcla de tristeza y frustración.

—Miguel— Hiro se sintió como la mierda.

—No me mires así— jugó con el tenedor que tenía en su mano, —Soy feliz de todas formas, si Coco está bien para mí todo está perfecto— por lo menos había visto a su chino.

—Tienes mucho talento.

—Gracias.

—No dejes tu sueño— Hiro quería que Miguel fuera feliz.

—Es lo que es— recordó su promesa «Voy a volverme famoso y viajaré por el mundo... te iré a ver a San Fransokyo»

—No. No es lo que es. Es lo que tú hagas contigo— Hiro quiso extender su mano para tomar la de Miguel pero en medio del camino se arrepintió y en su lugar tomó una servilleta.

—Pero Hiro...

—Nada de peros— quería ayudarlo, —Haz que tú sueño se cumpla... sé que tu familia estará de acuerdo, ellos te aman, yo te...

El sonido de la puerta los sacó de onda. Hiro estuvo a punto de soltar una idiotez. El Hamada se levantó velozmente y abrió la puerta pensando que serían las piezas que había pedido.

—« _Hiro_ »— una mujer joven de cabello rubio y grandes gafas se quedó de piedra al verlo abrir la puerta, —« _No pensé que...am es bueno verte_ »— no sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ver a Baymax abriendo la puerta y recibiendo los recados para el nipón que casi sintió ganas de llorar.

—« _Honey_ »— Hiro tampoco sabía qué hacer. Desde que se graduó y se fue de casa de tía Cass que no frecuentaba a los amigos de su hermano, es más, los había mantenido lejos durante todos sus años de universidad. Hasta se esforzó más de la cuenta para graduarse antes.

—« _Me alegra saber que estás bien_ »— técnicamente por Cass sabía que Hiro por lo menos estaba vivo, —« _Vine a dejar unos papeles que envió Karmi_ »— levantó un sobre.

—« _¿Cómo está Dashi?_ »— pronunció esas palabras con miedo. Tenía un sobrino, un sobrino que había visto un par de veces en fotos pero nunca había querido hacer contacto directo.

—« _Creciendo_ »— Honey era una mamá orgullosa, su hijo era el vivo reflejo de su padre, y por eso también entendía que Hiro no quisiera verlo.

—« _Se parece a él... ¿Cierto?_ »— sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—« _Si_ »— Honey sonrió con tristeza, —« _Deberías venir a casa un día_ »— Hiro sabía que no era justo negarle parte de la familia a ese pequeño. Tía Cass le había insistido tanto con el tema.

—« _Lo intentaré_ »— recibió él sobre qué aún estaba en manos de la chica, —« _Firmaré esto y lo envió de vuelta ahora mismo_ »— de pronto se percató que seguían parados en la puerta, —« _¿Quieres pasar?_ »

—« _Claro_ »— entró tras de Hiro y fueron hasta la sala donde lo primero que notó Honey fue a un chico moreno sentado mientras estaba perdido en la nada tarareando una canción, —« _Tienes visita_ »

—« _Hola_ »— Miguel volvió de su viaje astral-musical y saludó a la recién llegada, —« _Soy Miguel Rivera. Un amigo de Hiro_ »— se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

—« _Honey. Soy una amiga de la universidad de Hiro_ »— aceptó la mano. El nombre del muchacho le sonaba demasiado, quizás Tadashi se lo mencionó en algún momento.

—« ¿ _Miguel? ¿Puedes hablar inglés?_ »— Hiro se quedó helado al notar que el mexicano hablaba un inglés entendible, — ¿Por qué rayos hemos estado hablando español todo el tiempo?

—Pinche chino ¿Es que no ves que mi inglés es del asco?—miro a su amigo avergonzado, —Además ni que te costara hablar español— le sacó la lengua.

—Ah...— por un segundo el genio había olvidado que Honey estaba con ellos, —« _Lo siento»_

—« _No te preocupes_ »— sonrió. Hiro se veía feliz.

Se sentaron en los sofás y Hiro revisó los papeles del laboratorio, era todo por un nuevo procedimiento experimental que querían poner a prueba.

 _—« ¿Karmi estará a cargo de todo?»—_ miró a Honey.

—« _Si, se supone que lo dirigiría yo... pero me llamaron de Canadá y tengo que ir a atender unos laboratorios nuevos_ »— aún estaba complicada con la organización de sus tareas y prioridades.

_—« ¿Te irás con Dashi?»_

—« _No. Allá nadie puede cuidarlo, así que Cass se ofreció a cuidar de él por mi_ »— se quedaron en silencio mientras Hiro terminaba a las últimas hojas del extenso documento.

— ¿Dashi?— Miguel rompió el tranquilo silencio. Esa era la forma en la que Hiro llamaba a su hermano cuando eran más jóvenes.

—Es el hijo de Honey y mi sobrino— Hiro lo soltó como si nada.

— ¿Tienes un sobrino?— los ojos de Miguel brillaron, — ¡Quiero conocerlo! ¡Llévame a conocerlo Hiro!— la idea de que Tadashi haya dejado un bebé le hacía mucha ilusión. Entre más personas amarán a Hiro, más rápido sanarían ese corazón.

—Estás loco— firmó las últimas secciones y volvió a meter los papeles en el sobre, —« _Tengo mucho trabajo... además»_

 _—«Hiro nunca lo ha visto»_ — Honey interrumpió, —« _Solo lo ha visto por fotos y videos, pero nunca en persona»_ — concluyó.

Nuevamente silencio.

—Llévame a verlo— le dijo con suavidad al nipón, —Además a mamá Cass le vendría bien un poco de ayuda en la cafetería— si se iba a quedar tenía que asegurar un trabajo, y ayudar en el café le hacía ilusión.

—Está bien— Hiro era demasiado blando con su amigo. Pero por otro lado todo eso era la situación perfecta para hablar con su tía.

Quizás podría hacer las cosas bien.

Honey se despidió con la promesa de que se verían mañana en el café para almorzar.

—Gracias— Miguel colocó su mano en el hombro de Hiro.

— ¿Y eso?

—Te estás esforzando un chingo— apretó un poco el agarre sobre el hombro del nipón, —Pero no quiero que hagas esto solo porque estoy aquí.

—No lo hago por ti...— miro al suelo con clara vergüenza, —...Pero lo hago gracias a ti...— eso último lo dijo bajito.

Esa noche Miguel ocupó el sillón para descansar y Hiro durmió en su cuarto. Por primera vez se sintió culpable de que el mayor espacio del departamento fuera ocupado por sus máquinas y el resto de cosas que tenía en el laboratorio.

Por la mañana desayunaron tranquilamente y cada cual tomó una ducha y se vistió. Hiro tenía que terminar algunas cosas antes de salir así que se encerró un poco en su laboratorio.

Había estado trabajando en algunas mejoras para Baymax y esos últimos días lo había dejando depurando el módulo de actualización con lo último en procedimientos quirúrgicos y cuidados de pacientes. Baymax lo único que hacía era mejorar, el trabajo de Tadashi había sido impecable.

—« _Auch_ »— vio la luz del pecho del robot brillar y a los pocos segundos escuchó esa voz preguntando sobre « ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?», —« _No me duele nada ¿Cómo va todo con el nuevo módulo?»_

—« _El nuevo módulo no presenta fallas, pasó el proceso de depuración y testing de forma correcta_ »

—« _Informe detallado_ »

—« _Errores detectados: cero, Warnings detectados: cero. Módulo compilado correctamente_ »

—« _Perfecto_ »— apagó unas cuantas máquinas, —« _Ahora vamos a casa de tía Cass»_ — informó y salió del laboratorio seguido por Baymax.

— ¿Ya nos vamos Hiro?— Miguel escucho la puerta metálica abrirse, — ¿Qué chingados es eso?— miró a Baymax con asombro.

—Es el invento de Tadashi— cerró la puerta de su laboratorio y la aseguró como estaba acostumbrado.

—Wow— Miguel no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse y tocar el suave material, —Es como un malvavisco gigante—rió ante la idea de un sabroso malvavisco caminando con sus pequeñas patitas.

—Tadashi dijo que mi diseño adorable era adecuado para tratar pacientes— Baymax informó.

—Vamos— Hiro interrumpió la conversación, — en el trayecto te cuento más— puso la maleta de transporte que había inventado para poder llevar a Baymax con más facilidad, el robot se subió sobre la base y poco a poco fue desmontándose hasta quedar «empacado».

Salieron del complejo de apartamentos bajo la mirada atónita de algunos habitantes. Hace meses que no veían a Hiro, los más nuevos no siquiera sabían que vivía ahí.

—« _No llegaré hasta mañana probablemente»_ — aviso al portero, —« _Cualquier entrega o mensaje que se contacten a este número_ »— le dio una tarjeta.

—Bien— se giró para llegar hasta Miguel, —Vámonos— llamaron un taxi y subieron.

El nipón miró por la ventana todo el camino, iba con el estómago contraído y con unas ganas enormes de decirle a Miguel que mejor dejaran la reunión para otro día, que quizás era muy pronto. Estaba entrando en pánico.

—Miguel...

—Llegamos— el moreno abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando a Hiro, — ¿Vienes?

—...— miró con horror que el café de su tía estaba frente a sus ojos, —Ok— aún desconcertado pagó el viaje y tomó a Baymax para bajar.

Mierda.

—No puedo— se quedó estático, —No puedo.

—Vamos— Miguel le tomó la mano, —Vamos juntos— apretó el agarre y guió a Hiro hasta la puerta. El sonido de la campanilla le hizo entender al nipón que ya no podía salir corriendo.

Tía Cass no dijo nada en cuanto vio a los dos chicos parados en medio del café, solo corrió y los abrazo. Los apretó con cariño y no pudo evitar llorar de alegría.

—« _Gracias_ »— le dijo bajito a Miguel, —« _Gracias por traerlo de vuelta_ »— se separó un poco de Hiro y Miguel, —« _Vamos a la sala, Honey está esperando_ »

—« _Tía_ _Cass_ »— Hiro llamó a su tía, —« _Lo siento much_ o»— le dio otro abrazo que ella correspondió encantada.

—« _Solo... no lo hagas otra vez_ »— no quería perder a su familia, Hiro y Dashi lo eran todo para ella. Tenía que cuidarlos tal como Tadashi lo hubiese hecho, —«Adelántense, voy a servir algunas cosas para comer»

Miguel subió la escalera tras Hiro y se dejó guiar hasta una salita donde estaba  Honey y su hijo. El pequeño Dashi reía mientras su mamá le mostraba un muñeco en forma de rana.

—« _Hola muchachos»—_ saludó, —« _Siéntense»—_ palmeó el sillón invitándolos a sentarse cerca de ella.

—« _Ha crecido mucho»—_ Hiro miró a su sobrino. Era como ver al Tadashi de los álbumes que tía Cass guardaba con tanto recelo, una pequeña versión de su hermano que apenas iba a cumplir los siete años.

—« _¿Puedo?»—_ Miguel se acercó hasta el niño y Honey alzó el pequeño muñeco de rana para que Miguel jugará con su hijo, —« _Se parece mucho a Tadashi»—_ ups. No había querido cargarla así, vio cómo automáticamente la cara de Hiro se contraía en una mueca de dolor, —Hiro, lo siento.

—Está bien— el nipón se armó de valor, no quería arruinar el momento, —« _Hola Dashi»_ — se acercó a Miguel y a su sobrino, —« _Soy tú tío Hiro»_ — extendió uno de sus dedos y lo llevó hasta una de esas pequeñas manos sintiendo como era agarrado de inmediato, los ojos de Dashi eran iguales a los de su hermano.

—« _Hola tío Hiro»—_ la sonrisa del niño era brillante y hermosa.

Para haber sido su primer acercamiento en años estaba bien, por lo menos ante los ojos del Rivera era así. Hiro se estaba esforzando mucho por mantener la calma y también para lidiar con todos los recuerdos que esa casa le traía.

Hablaron del viaje de Honey, de cómo tía Cass se haría cargo de todo, ya que los padres de ella no podían cuidar al pequeño y Honey tampoco podía llevarlo con ella.

—« _Creo que tendré que contratar a alguien»—_ la mujer se organizaba mentalmente para ver cómo llevaría la cafetería.

—« _Yo podría ayudar»—_ Miguel aprovechó de inmediato la oportunidad, —« _Estoy pensando en quedarme aquí y necesitaré trabajar en algo»—_ si quería cumplir su sueño tendría que partir por encontrar una forma de pagar su estadía en San Fransokyo.

—« _Eso sería Perfecto»—_ Cass no cabía más en su felicidad. Si Miguel se quedaba Hiro estaría bien.

Honey viajaría en tres semanas, era tiempo suficiente para que Miguel aprendiera a atender a los clientes, el menú y todo ese tipo de cosas. Por su parte Hiro aprovechó el tiempo para remendar algunas amistades rotas. Se reunió con su viejo grupo de amigos, o mejor dicho, los amigos de su hermano.

Seguir adelante era complicado. La vida de los adultos siempre le había parecido terriblemente compleja, pero ya no estaba en edad de huir, si Miguel había dejado todo en México por ir a verlo, si Miguel había dejado todo por quedarse ahí, si su morenito había dejado a su familia en México por quedarse a cumplir su sueño... él podría ponerse de pie. Por Tadashi, por su tía, por Dashi, por Honey... por Miguel y por todos lo que lo amaban.

Y sobre todo por sí mismo.


	8. Primer año lejos de casa

Las cosas fluían de forma normal y por normal para Miguel significaba bien. El primer año lejos de casa siempre es complicado. Dejar a tu familia, tu entorno, tus costumbres y tus rutinas es difícil, sobre todo cuando has pasado veinte años en el mismo lugar. Miguel dio lo mejor de sí para sobrevivir al imponente San Fransokyo. Trabajo duro todos los días en la cafetería, llamaba a su familia con regularidad, estudiaba música tres veces a la semana, apoyaba a Hiro en su relación con el pequeño Dashi y a vivir con el entorno.

Increíblemente se había transformado en una especie de «Súper Miguel» ni siquiera él sabía de dónde sacaba todas esas energías. Pero ahí estaba cada mañana despertando con el aroma a café recién hecho y extrañando los desayunos de mamá Elena. En realidad extrañaba muchas cosas: los desayunos, los abrazos y besos de su hermanita, los consejos de su padre y las reuniones familiares.

—Otro día, otro dólar— era gracioso como ese dicho, bastante típico, representaba tan bien su vida ahora. Trataba de pensar que todo era por algo, que todo era para mejor. Que todo era por Hiro.

¿Estaba bien vivir solo en pos del bienestar de otro? Con solo pensarlo se sintió egoísta, no solo vivía por Hiro, si no porque sus metas se cumplieran.

—Por Hiro— el último mes había sido uno de progreso para su amiguito japonés. Su relación con el pequeño Dashi ya parecía más algo familiar y natural, ya iba por sí solo a verlo a la cafetería de tía Cass y se preocupaba genuinamente de él, —Ay... chinito— se dejó caer en una silla vacía dentro de la cafetería.

—« ¿ _Estas bien Miguel?_ »— tía Cass había aparecido por la escalera con Dashi de la mano. Honey había vuelto hace dos meses atrás, pero por su trabajo tenía que ir y venir constantemente.

—« _Ah... no pasa nada mamá Cass_ »— le sonrió. En realidad no pasaba nada, solo estaba cansado.

—« ¿ _Tienes que ir a clase hoy?_ »

—« _No_ »

—« ¿ _Tienes planes?_ »

—« _No_ »

—« _Deberías salir por ahí, a divertirte_ »— Cass no quería que Miguel se centrara solo en sus responsabilidades, también era bueno que saliera de la rutina de vez en cuando.

—« _Creo que esta noche voy a descansar_ »— se puso de pie dispuesto a seguir limpiando las mesas faltantes.

—« _Tomate el resto de la tarde libre»_ — le dijo mientras dejaba a Dashi en una sillita alta tras el mostrador, —« _Hoy no hay mucho flujo de clientes así que está bien_ »— no iba a permitir que el mexicano rechazara el permiso.

—« _Gracias_ »— Miguel avanzó hasta Cass y le dio un abrazo, —« _Estaré arriba si me_ _necesita_ »— dejó sus implementos de forma ordenada sobre el mostrador y subió al segundo piso.

Es verdad que hasta que no te detienes no te das cuenta de que tan cansado estás. Miguel a penas puso la cabeza sobre la almohada sintió como todo el cansancio acumulado durante ese último año se le venía encima.

—Un año— cerró los ojos con esas palabras retumbando en su cabeza. No tenía muy claro de que vendría a continuación, pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía que tener una buena reserva de fuerzas para afrontar cualquier cosa.

—Miguel.

— ¿Unmh?

—Miguel, despierta— Hiro agitó el hombro de Miguel tratando de sacarlo de ese profundo transe en el que estaba.

—Chinito— Miguel sonrió entre sueños. ¡Ay! Sentía que estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso.

—No me digas así— Hiro frunció el ceño mientras un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, — ¿cuántos meses piensas dormir?

— ¿Meses?— Miguel se sentó de golpe sobre la cama golpeando a Hiro en el proceso, — ¡perdón!

—No pasó nada— se sobó el hombro de forma disimulada, —Lo de meses era solo una exageración. Aunque ya es bastante tarde— miró por la ventana de su antiguo cuarto y vio como las farolas ya alumbraban la calle.

—Creo que dormí mucho— el moreno llevó una de sus manos hasta el puente de su nariz y lo masajeo con calma, —Me duele la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que active a Baymax?

—No, iré por algo al baño— se puso de pie y Hiro lo vio perderse tras la puerta.

Hiro miró la habitación. Casi no había cambiado, las cosas de su hermano seguían en el mismo lugar, solo que ahora también podía ver como aquella cama tenía unas pequeñas barandas. Seguramente para que Dashi no fuera a tener un accidente por dormir ahí.

—« _Tadashi_ »— avanzó hasta el lugar que le perteneció a su hermano. Si se concentraba aún podía verlo tendido sobre la cama leyendo alguno de sus libros, o hablando por teléfono con su novia, —« _Te extraño_ »— bajo una de las barandas y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Ya no olía como su hermano. Ahora olía a sábanas limpias y a bebe, —« _Te extraño demasiado_ »— se le apretó el pecho y dejó que se le escaparan un par de lágrimas. No quería que Miguel lo viera llorar.

La carga que su amigo llevaba en sus hombros ya era lo suficientemente pesada como para seguir aunándole cosas.

—Miguel— susurró bajito mientras su llanto iba disminuyendo.

— ¿Me llamaste?— Miguel salió del baño con ropa limpia y totalmente fresco. Al parecer su remedio contra aquella pequeña jaqueca había sido una ducha.

—Ah...

—Escuche que me llamaste— puso una toalla en su cabeza y revolvió su pelo tratando de quitar los restos de agua.

—No, tranquilo— se levantó y disimuladamente le dio la espalda al moreno para limpiarse la cara, — ¿Vas a algún lado?

—Si— dejó la toalla colgada en el pomo de la puerta del baño, —Iré por algo de comer a la cocina ¿Vienes?

—Claro— Hiro sonrió por la respuesta. Miguel era una persona simple de acciones simples. Le gustaba eso de él.

Bajaron a la cocina y Miguel se sorprendió de ver todo oscuro.

— ¿Mamá Cass salió?

—Fue a casa de Honey. Volvió de Canadá y estaba desespera por ver a Dashi.

—Es una buena mamá— el moreno encendió la cafetera y sacó un par de huevos del refrigerador.

—Lo es— Hiro sacó dos tazas y las colocó en la pequeña mesa.

Miguel cocino en silencio un par de huevos con queso y tocino. Era una mezcla que le gustaba y era simple de preparar. No tenía ganas de hacer nada elaborado. Una vez terminó de calentar su "cena" tomó la bandeja y el café para llevarlo hasta la mesa... y se dio cuenta de que algo no calzaba.

— ¿Qué chingados haces aquí Hiro?— recién había notado que Hiro estaba ahí. Ósea había estado hablando naturalmente con él todo ese rato, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta que estaba ahí, con él, solos en casa de tía Cass.

—No me jodas Miguel. Llevas media hora hablando conmigo— no sabía si reír o golpear al moreno.

—Es que no es normal.

—Tú no eres normal— se quedaron mirando y soltaron una carcajada, —Si que te estás volviendo loco.

—Tú me estás volviendo loco— Miguel soltó esas palabras sin pensar.

—...

—Ósea, que con tu actitud me vuelves loco porque nunca se que carajos estás pensando...— estaba buscando la mejor manera de arreglar la cagada que había dejado, — ¿Por qué llorabas?

¡Bingo! Cambio de tema.

—Por nada.

—Nadie llora por nada— el Rivera sirvió ambas tazas de café, —Menos tú.

—Si sabes porque estaba llorando— miró a otro lado avergonzado.

—Si. Pero quiero que me lo digas tú— si Hiro no empezaba a admitir las cosas por su cuenta todo su esfuerzo iba a empezar a valer nada.

—Tadashi— el Hamada centró toda su atención en la taza de café frente a él, —Ver sus cosas... me trae demasiados recuerdos— levantó la vista solo un segundo para darse cuenta que Miguel sonreía agradecido.

— ¿Algún día me contarás todo lo qué pasó?— él ya sabía por Honey y por Cass todo lo que había pasado, pero quería escucharlo de la boca del nipón. Si era capaz de hablar de todo eso que lo lastimaba significa que las cosas iban mejorando.

—Hoy podría ser el día— también sonrió, —Pero será a mi manera— vio al Rivera asentir satisfecho.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?— esperaba que su amigo le pidiera la ubicación del escondite de golosinas de tía Cass o que lo ayudara en algún experimento extraño.

—Salgamos un día— mientras hablaba no miró en ningún momento a Miguel.

—Está bien— era una petición extraña. Eran amigos, podían salir en cualquier momento. No era necesario que se lo pidiera así.

—Como una cita— el nipón seguía mirando a cualquier lugar. Sabía que la cara de Miguel en ese momento debía ser extraña. Quizás estaba enojado, asqueado o intrigado... quizás hasta podría estar feliz.

—Está bien— Miguel agradeció que Hiro no estuviera mirando. En ese momento su cara parecía un foco rojo y brillante.

¿Para qué rayos Hiro Hamada quería una cita con él? ¿Sería posible que sintiera lo mismo que él? No quería ilusionarse en vano, probablemente el nipón quería joderlo con alguna broma.

—Bien— Hiro se acomodó, — Comenzare desde tu carta— miró a Miguel, —Luego de que respondí tu carta me enfoque en terminar mi proyecto para la universidad, trabajé con Tadashi y sus amigos... todo era perfecto. El día de la presentación me dieron mi carta de ingreso y cuando íbamos a ir a celebrar con los demás hubo una explosión y un incendio. Tadashi volvió a salvar a uno de los profesores— Hiro hizo una pausa y se levantó por un vaso de agua.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si— se quedó de pie con el vaso en la mano, — Se que si Tadashi hubiese sabido que tenía un bebé en camino no habría ido— miró al suelo, —Porque yo le pedí que no fuera... y no me hizo caso— volvió a sentir como se le estrujaba el pecho.

—Tadashi te quería mucho— Miguel se puso de pie.

—Pero no lo suficiente para quedarse conmigo— Hiro sintió los brazos de Miguel rodeándolo y solo se dejó hacer.

—Tadashi sabía que ya eras un adulto, que podrías valerte por ti mismo— apretó el abrazo—Por eso fue capaz de ir a salvar la vida de alguien más. Porque confiaba en ti— Hiro sonrió, nunca sabría lo que había cruzado por la cabeza de su hermano en ese momento, pero quería creer que era lo que Miguel le decía.

—Continuemos— sin deshacer el abrazo siguió hablando, —Entre un mes tarde a clases y a lo único que me dediqué fue a estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. Dejé a todos de lado, dejé de hablar con tía Cass, ignoré a Honey cuando trato de contarme sobre Dashi... no le tendí una mano cuando me di cuenta de que su vida estaba igual de mal que la mía. Me centré en mi dolor y me cerré. — Se separó del moreno, —Me aleje de todos, esa fue mi forma de echarme a morir. Honey no tuvo la opción de vivir su dolor porque alguien más dependía de ella— Hiro se había guardado esas palabras todos esos años y ahora que las decía en voz alta...

Lo hacían sentir como un monstruo.

—Me gradúe antes de tiempo y compre un departamento lejos de tía Cass y de la universidad— bebió el agua con calma, —Siento que he desperdiciado tanto tiempo. He dejado de vivir por no saber sobrellevar los sentimientos como una persona normal.

—Hiro, es normal— Miguel tenía un nudo en el estómago, —Estabas solo.

—Porque yo no los dejé ayudarme.

—Pero a mí si me dejaste entrar en tu vida.

—Tú eres diferente.

—Soy tu amigo.

Amigo. Hiro sintió como esa palabra se esparcía por su cabeza y lo golpeaba por todos lados. Desde que había ido a Santa Cecilia y vio esos ojos supo que Miguel era algo diferente a un amigo. Miguel era especial.

Pero si el moreno lo veía como amigo estaba bien. Ni siquiera se había inmutado por lo de la «cita»

—Así es, eres mi amigo— Hiro afirmó lo anteriormente dicho por el moreno.

—Gracias por contármelo Hiro.

—No es nada— el nipón volvió hasta la mesa y terminó de beber el café que ya estaba frío.

—Ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?— la pregunta de Miguel iba enfocada al futuro.

—Seguir avanzando— Hiro ya no quería ser una carga —.Volverme un adulto funcional haha.

—Suena bien— estaba feliz por Hiro, pero triste por sí mismo —. Eso quiere decir que ya no me necesitarás.

—No seas idiota— miró al moreno, —. Recién llevas un año aquí... si me abandonas puedo construir un robot y destruir la ciudad. Soy muy inestable— bromeo.

—No hablaba de irme — Ambos sabían a lo que se refería Miguel.

A Hiro no le gusta ser una carga, pero le gustaba que Miguel cuidara de él.

Miguel estaba cansado pero no quería que Hiro dejará de recargarse en su hombro.

Ambos se necesitaban para seguir creciendo.


	9. Primera cita

Cita... era su primera cita, sonaba patético pero para Miguel a sus veintitantos era la primera vez que salía con alguien en calidad de "cita" y estaba experimentando una mezcla de emociones que lo tenían con los pelos de punta.

Ansiedad, felicidad, miedo y un sin fin de cosas más se revolvían dentro de él haciéndolo perder la cordura. Y no era para menos, llevaba años enamorado de Hiro, enamorado de ese chino que lo traía un poco loco. Un poco muy loco.

Y Hiro, para el nipón las cosas no estaban mejor. No tenía idea de que carajos se hacía en una cita, nunca había tenido una. Nunca pensó que iba a tener el coraje de pedirle a Miguel salir con él... bueno, no es como si Miguel le hubiese entendido a qué se refería con "cita", pero peor es nada dicen por ahí.

—« _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_ »— Miró aquellos ojos brillantes que se habían posado en los suyos, —« _Yo se que lo sabes_ »— vio como Dashi solo sonreía y trataba de agarrar uno de sus alborotados mechones de pelo como si fuera un bebé.

—« _Que largo es tu pelo_ »— Dashi río y jugó con el mechón de pelo de su tío.

—« _Deja mi pelo en paz_ »— trato de acomodar sus mechones pero fue en vano, —« _No eres un bebé como para jugar de esa forma_ »— el niño le hizo una mueca burlesca asomando su pequeña lengua.

—« _Ogro_ »— le dijo mientras le extendía un pequeño caramelo de color rojo.

—« ¿ _Qué_?»— Hiro no podía creer que le había llamado ogro, —« ¿De dónde sacaste eso?»

—« _El tío Miguel me dijo que cuando tenías hambre te volvías un ogro_ »— río bajito, —« _Y cuando tenías sueño también_ »— recordó las palabras del mexicano con respecto al carácter horrible del Hamada, —« _Por eso te doy comida, para que dejes de ser un ogro_ »

—« _Muy gracioso. Voy a golpear a Miguel cuando lo vea_ »

—« _No le hagas daño. El tío Miguel te quiere mucho_ »— Hiro miró con ternura a su sobrino. Los niños siempre veían las situaciones de forma más simple.

—« _Yo también quiero mucho a Miguel, quizás más de lo que me quiere él a mí_ »— recordó la sonrisa del Rivera y un tenue calorcito lleno su pecho. Agradeció el haber salido de toda la mierda en la que se había hundido, de no ser por la ayuda de Miguel y de todas las personas que lo querían... quizás nunca hubiese experimentado el amor.

—« _Si se quieren tanto deberían casarse y darme un primo para jugar_ »— la habitación se quedó en silencio, el Hamada luchaba internamente contra sus propios sentimientos. Seguramente parecía un tomate en ese momento.

—« _Dashi lo que..._ »

— ¡Hiro!— Miguel llegó a la sala, hablando a un volumen demasiado alto y agitando una bolsa del mini mercado que había a un par de calles, — ¡Dashi!

— Miguel...— Hiro entró en pánico, en ese momento lo que menos quería era ver a Miguel. O peor, que Dashi dijera algo inapropiado.

—« _Tío Miguel_ »— el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos del moreno y lo abrazo.

—« _¿Como estas pequeño genio?_ »— Miguel acarició la cabeza del niño con cariño, — « _Adivina lo que traje_ »— agitó la bolsa y ante los ojos expectantes de ambos Hamada la volteo en el piso dejando caer una dotación de gomitas que a una persona normal le debería durar por lo menos un mes, pero conociendo a esos dos demonios... una tarde sería más que suficiente para acabar con ellas.

Hiro había educado bien a Dashi en el arte de comer y apreciar las gomitas.

—« _¿Todo esto es para mí?_ » — Dashi no había perdido un segundo ya estaba tomando una de las bolsas de golosinas.

—« _Tienes que compartirlas con tu tío Hiro_ » — miro al nipón con ternura, —« _Y tu Hiro, debes compartir con Dashi_ »

—« _No me trates como un niño_ » — el Hamada miró a Miguel e hizo un pequeño puchero. Aunque en realidad si quería todas las gomitas para él, —« _Gracias_ »

—« _No te preocupes_ »

—« _Tío Miguel, tú y tío Hiro deberían casarse_ » — ambos adultos se miraron y explotaron en vergüenza, —« _Sabes las cosas que le gustan y le traes regalos lindos, eso hace a tío Hiro feliz... además dice que te quie..._ »

—« _¡¡DASHI!!_ » — Hiro le tapó la boca al pequeño, —« _Recuerda que íbamos a salir_ »— trato con todas sus fuerzas de desviar la atención del mexicano.

—« _Verdad_ »— el mexicano se dejó embolar la perdiz y en un segundo estaba siendo arrastrado fuera de la sala por Hiro.

—Voy a matarlo— dijo bajito el nipón mientras anotaba mentalmente una venganza contra su sobrino boca floja.

—Es un niño, los niños dicen cosas raras. Socorro siempre está diciendo que Rosita y el chico que vende verduras deberían casarse solo porque mi prima siempre prefiere comprar todo ahí en vez de ir más cerca de casa— Miguel reviso mentalmente lo que acababa de decir, — Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta... Quizás si le gusta el chico de las verduras.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos y soltaron una carcajada. Se sentían como niños sacando conclusiones de "al este le gusta la esta" y esas cosas que se suelen decir en el colegio.

— ¿Dónde vas a llevarme?

— Había planeado ir al cine, hay una película que quiero ver... aunque no sé si sea de tu gusto.

— No tengo un gusto en particular.

— ¿Te gustan los súper héroes? — Hiro había esperado mucho por ese estreno, pero no sería agradable para Miguel ver una película que quizás no iba a entender, o quizás no le gustaba.

— Si, además... si no entiendo algo, se que tú me vas a explicar— le dedicó a Hiro una de esas sonrisas que bajaban todas sus defensas.

— Genial— Hiro sacó su móvil y le mostró la pantalla, — Porque ya tengo las entradas.

El Hamada miró su reloj, la película era la las nueve así que aún tenían poco más de cuatro horas por delante, tiempo más que suficiente para ejecutar su plan. Se había dedicado a investigar y trazar una "ruta de cita" por lugares que, según internet, eran ideales para ir en pareja.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— era ahora o nunca, el Hamada sentía que le sudaba hasta el alma. El primer paso estaba dado.

—Si— el moreno escuchó como sus tripas hacían un pequeño ruido apoyando sus palabras.

—Genial— tomo a Miguel del brazo y lo llevó hasta una cafetería, de todos los lugares que busco en internet le pareció el más apropiado.

—« _Bienvenidos a C'est si Bon, ¿Mesa para dos?_ » — una linda muchacha les dio la bienvenida mientras los guiaba dentro del local. El lugar era simplemente hermoso, tanto las paredes, como el suelo y el techo eran de madera finamente trabajada, su mobiliario también era de madera pero combinaba con algunos detalles en metal negro.

—Hiro, ¿qué clase de lugar es este?— el moreno se había puesto nervioso, todo se veía demasiado "refinado" para su gusto.

—Tranquilo— Hiro sintió que la había cagado, quizás había exagerado y lo único que iba a lograr era poner nervioso a Miguel, —Lo siento— se disculpó en voz baja una vez que la mesera se retiró a buscar la carta.

—Je... Perdón, no estoy acostumbrado a lugares así— el Rivera se excuso lo mejor que pudo, —Pero no me desagrada, solo dame tantito para acostumbrarme.

—« _Aquí está la carta_ » — dejó frente a cada uno una carpeta, —« _Una vez que decidan me llaman y gustosamente tomare su pedido_ » — se retiró con una sonrisa.

—Hiro, ¿Puedes ordenar por mí?— Miguel le mostró la carta dando a entender que no tenía ni idea de que pedir.

— Déjame ver— Hiro reviso con cuidado e hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar a la camarera.

—« _¿Ya decidieron?_ »

—« _Si, quiero una tetera para compartir de té blanco Pai Mu Tan y dos sándwich Versalles_ »

—« _Perfecto. En unos minutos estará su orden_ »— retiro ambas cartas y se volvió a marchar.

—Espero que lo que hayas pedido esté bueno, porque no entendí un carajo.

—Es solo té y pan— sonrió, —Confía en mí.

—Lo haré porque veo que te esforzaste mucho— por un segundo pensó que sería buena idea estirar su mano y alcanzar la de Hiro, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo y en lugar de eso tomó una servilleta, — Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar el nombre de este lugar.

— Es francés, creo que significa "Es tan bueno"— el Hamada sintió una mirada de admiración clavarse sobre él.

— Siempre lo sabes todo— Miguel se quedó prendado de Hiro y su explicación. El nipón siempre tenía una respuesta para todo por más tonto que fuera, — Me gusta mucho eso de ti.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

—« _Aquí esta su pedido_ » — ambos suspiraron aliviados y recibieron su comida. Que para sorpresa de Miguel era tal como Hiro decía, un par de sándwiches bastante prominentes y una tetera de té para compartir.

Miguel probó con algo de desconfianza el pan frente a él, pero a penas probar un trozo se dio cuenta de que estaba delicioso. Era sumamente simple su contenido pero los ingredientes y esa salsa, que no lograba definir de qué rayos era, le daba el toque final.

—Esta delicioso— al escuchar eso Hiro al fin respiro en paz. Por lo menos no la había cagado con la comida.

El resto del tiempo hablaron de cosas triviales. De la vida, de los nuevos proyectos de Hiro, de cómo había vuelto a dar clases de forma regular, de Dashi, de Honey y Miguel le contó su larga conversación con Socorro a través de skype.

—Espero poder viajar pronto— Miguel había estado reuniendo dinero para poder ir a México y ver a su familia, — ¿Me acompañas?

— ¿Yo?— Hiro recordó que la última vez que había visto a Coco era un bebé. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo.

— Estarán encantados de verte— sonrió dejando ver su hoyuelo, — De verdad quiero que vayas conmigo, siento que si te dejo aquí... podrías desaparecer— la voz de moreno tembló un poco, siempre que se alejaba demasiado del nipón tenía esa horrible sensación de que podía volver a perderlo.

—Iré—esta vez fue Hiro el que sonrió.

— Gracias— terminaron de comer con una sonrisa en los labios y una vez que terminaron pagaron la cuenta y salieron.

El ambiente fuera estaba tranquilo, las farolas de la calle ya estaban comenzando a encenderse dando un ambiente más "privado". Había parejas por donde miraran y eso los puso nerviosos, ¿Qué se supone que eran? ¿Amigo? ¿Amigovios? ¿Novios? Ambos sacudieron la cabeza como si pensaran lo mismo.

— ¿A qué hora es la película?

—A las nueve. Aún falta una hora— Hiro tenía un plan más, pero cuando pensó que decir se dio cuenta que sonaba terriblemente embarazoso ¿Como le decía a Miguel que quería que se tomaran una foto juntos? De cualquier forma que lo dijera sonaría extraño, "¿Quieres una foto conmigo?", "¿Nos tomamos una foto juntos?", "¡Ey, Miguel! ¿Vamos por una foto?"

Todas las alternativas sonaban estúpidas. Juro por su vida nunca más hacerle caso a internet.

— ¿Hiro?— Miguel zamarreo un poco a su amigo del hombro, — ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh? Si, si.

— Estabas en otro planeta. Te estaba preguntando qué son esas cosas— apuntó una cabina de purikura.

¡YES!

— Son cabinas de foto— trato de sonar lo más desinteresado posible.

— ¡Tomémonos una foto! — esta vez fue el mexicano el que arrastró al nipón hasta el lugar. Se metieron en la pequeña cabina y Miguel se quedó maravillado de la cantidad de opciones que habían para las fotos: marcos, colores, efectos, — ¿Cómo funciona?

— Veamos...— Hiro escogió el color de las fotos, agrego un par de efectos y al momento de elegir el marco Miguel lo detuvo.

— Déjame a mi— miro la pantalla y marco la opción de corazón y luego sin dudarlo atrajo al nipón en un abrazo, —Vamos Hiro, ¡posa!

El Hamada levantó sus dedos haciendo el símbolo de la paz mientras que sentía que su espacio vital era descaradamente invadido por Miguel y su abrazo. Sentía que se ahogaba, si la foto no terminaba ahora... se iba a morir ahí mismo.

— ¡Listo!— Miguel estaba sumamente emocionado y ni se dio cuenta que el pobre chino casi se había muerto por su genial idea de abrazarlo, —Hiro, ¿Donde salen las fotos?

—Afuera— fue lo único que pudo articular y un segundo después había sido abandonado dentro de la cabina por Miguel, —Uf...

—Mira, mira— el moreno agitaba la tira de pequeñas fotos con los ojos brillantes, —Pondré una en mi teléfono— de inmediato separó una de la tira y la pegó en la parte posterior de su móvil, —Toma, estas son tuyas.

—Gracias— recibió la tira que le había extendido el Rivera y sonrió. Se venían realmente extraños en la foto, salían muy pegados y Hiro noto que su cara estaba adornada por una sonrisa nerviosa que contrastaba totalmente con la sonrisa radiante de su amigo, —Salí horrible.

—Estás loco chinito. Te ves lindo.

De nuevo ese silencio nervioso. Miguel ya estaba comenzando a pensar que debería callarse la boca de vez en cuando.

—Hiro, faltan veinte minutos para las nueve— eso fue más que suficiente para romper la tensión y devolverle el alma a Hiro.

—La película.

Ambos se alejaron de la máquina de fotos y fueron hasta el piso más alto del centro comercial para cerrar su cita con la bendita película.

—Yo escogí la película, así que tú escoge el sabor de las palomitas.

—Dale— Miguel optó por la opción dulce y un par de gaseosas.

Con bandeja en mano se dirigieron hasta la sala y una vez que estuvieron uno al lado del otro en la oscuridad pudieron tomar el peso de la situación.

Hiro no le estaba tomando el pelo, Miguel se había dado cuenta que el nipón se había esforzado demasiado como para ser una simple broma. Eso era una cita, Hiro estaba interesado en él.

—Hiro...— su intento de llamar la atención del japonés fue interrumpido por un par de reclamos por parte de los asistentes a la función ¡Rayos! Tendría que esperar.

Mientras transcurría la película Miguel no podía dejar de admirar las caras de Hiro. Era raro verlo tan relajado en un lugar con tantas personas, estaba disfrutando de la función como un niño pequeño, riendo y sorprendiéndose en cada escena.

Miguel estaba agradecido de poder estar con él de esa forma, porque en esos momentos se daba cuenta de cuánto lo quería.

—Miguel— de pronto Hiro dejó de ver la pantalla y se volteó para mirarlo.

— ¿Humm?

—Te estás comiendo todas las palomitas— estiró la mano y le quitó el envase.

—Lo siento— sonrió. Menos mal que Hiro no se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado mirando todo ese rato. Trato de centrar su atención en la película, pero le fue casi imposible.

— ¡Fue increíble!— Hiro había salido de la función con el rostro radiante.

—Eh... si— Miguel no tenía idea de que iba la película, lo único que había captado era que el supuesto superhéroe era muy mal hablado y decía mucho la palabra "chimichangas".

— ¡Lo mejor fue la escena de x-Force...!

Miguel dejó que Hiro hablara y hablara sobre la película mientras sonreía. Al parecer se había perdido una gran función, pero para ser sincero no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de contemplar a Hiro sin parecer un demente.

El camino hasta casa de tía Cass fue tranquilo. Hiro pretendía ir a dejar a Miguel y luego irse a su departamento, pero en el momento que trato de salir por la puerta de su ex habitación Miguel lo detuvo.

—Quédate. Por favor.

— ¿Miguel?— el Hamada sintió el cambio de ambiente y se asustó.

—Solo quiero que hablemos un poco más— retrocedió un par de pasos dándole espacio al nipón, — Pero si quieres irte no hay problema.

—Me quedo— avanzó hasta la silla del escritorio y se dejó caer, —De que quieres hablar— su tono fue amable.

—De nuestros sentimientos.

El mundo de Hiro explotó.


	10. Primeros sentimientos

Si lo piensas con calma siempre encuentras una respuesta apropiada para cualquier situación. O eso era lo que Hiro siempre pensaba, pero en esta ocasión al tratar de computar algo coherente entre Hiro y sentimientos su sistema falló por completo. NULL POINTER EXCEPTION. NO COMPILA. NO FUNCIONA.

—¿Hiro?— Miguel miró a su amigo el cual llevaba un buen rato mirando al vacío como estuviese sufriendo alguna falla interna, —¿Hiro?— esta vez no fue tan amable y solo lo tomó por los hombros para sacudirlo.

Como odiaba que su chino dejara de funcionar así, tan de la nada.

—Lo siento— Hiro miró a Miguel, el cual solo tenía una expresión de "no te vas a salvar de esto".

—Si no quieres hablar está bien, no voy a obligarte— suspiro, — Pero no voy a permitir que te vayas sin escuchar— su tono de voz fue autoritario. Y el Hamada comprendió que si trataba de huir era muy probable que fuera asesinado por una chancla voladora.

—No es eso— se excusó. Si era, no quería hablar. Se estaba acobardando.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es complicado.

—Todo tú eres complicado— el moreno se encogió de hombros, —Pero así te quiero— si Miguel pretendía que Hiro lo escuchara iba a tener que escoger mejor sus palabras, porque si seguía diciendo cosas como esas el chino se iba a morir antes de que lograra decir nada.

Miguel camino hasta su, ahora, cama y se recostó tranquilamente mientras miraba el techo.

—Ven— llamó a Hiro, —Recuéstate aquí, quiero contarte una historia— el Rivera estaba haciendo uso de todo su valor para mantenerse calmado. Él también estaba tentado a explotar con la situación. Pero tenía que tomar el toro por las astas o iban a llegar a los sesenta años siendo amigos. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que arriesgarlo todo.

La sensación del peso de alguien hundiendo el lado sobrante del colchón lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó el rostro y se encontró con el de Hiro, el cual trataba de entretenerse mirando el techo, para así evitar mirar a su moreno compañero.

— ¿Entonces...?

—Voy a contarte una historia del tiempo cuando éramos niños— Miguel estaba haciendo las cosas de forma totalmente improvisada.

—Eso fue hace mucho— Hiro sonrió con nostalgia.

—Lo sé, pero si no comienzo desde ahí no sabrás todo lo qué pasó, — le sonrió y continuó, —Antes de empezar debes prometerme algo.

— ¿El qué?

—Que vas a escuchar con tu corazón y no con tu cabeza.

—Está bien— el nipón cerró los ojos totalmente dispuesto a dejar su lado lógico y analítico permitiendo que su corazón fuera es que recibiera aquellas palabras. Y tan pronto como se relajó sintió la voz de Miguel llenado el ambiente.

—Hace mucho tiempo, en las vacaciones de verano más extrañas y hermosas que he tenido en mi vida experimenté por primera vez la sensación de cariño, de un cariño distinto del que se le tiene a papá y mamá, un cariño de necesidad y calor. Ese verano experimente por primera vez lo que era enamorarse, — hizo una pausa para recordar esos días, — Recuerdo perfectamente el día que nos conocimos en el quiosco, recuerdo la primera canción que le cante... recuerdo cada momento que pasamos juntos en esos pocos días. Pero como todo lo bueno las vacaciones no eran eternas y pronto esa persona y su familia tuvieron que irse. La persona que tanto quería me prometió que no me olvidaría, que íbamos a volver a vernos y que íbamos a estar en contacto.

Un corto silencio detuvo la narración, Miguel quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Hiro todo lo que había sentido a lo largo de esos años, que lo había esperado, lo había amado y lo había odiado. Sabía que si no lo decía adecuadamente el Hamada podría malinterpretar las cosas. Suspiro.

—Pero no fue así— también cerró sus ojos, — Cuando llegó una carta a mi casa fue un momento inolvidable. Recuerdo que me temblaban las manos y me reía como un idiota mientras leía esas pocas líneas, y por primera vez escribí una carta en respuesta— estiró una mano y busco la de Hiro entrelazándolas, — Escribí por lo menos veinte respuestas diferentes y ninguna me terminaba de gustar, pero una vez logre responder ya nunca más llego una carta para mí— apretó el agarre de sus manos, — Pensé que había algo mal en mi carta, estuve mucho tiempo deprimido pensando que era mi culpa, pensando que había dicho algo malo o quizás te habías cansado de mi. Dentro de mi encerré su recuerdo, sus sonrisas y sus palabras y creo que realmente le odie... alimente un odio por años, pensando que había seguido con su vida y se burlaba de cada una de las cartas que le envié.

— Miguel — Hiro abrió los ojos y miró en dirección al Rivera, —Yo...

— Tranquilo, déjame continuar— el Rivera también le estaba mirando y le regaló una de sus sonrisas para que se tranquilizara, —Lo odie, juro que lo hice. Y eso fue lo que me movió a buscarlo, a pesar de todo lo que había en mi pecho aun sentía que podía haber alguna excusa válida para lo que estaba pasando. Y así fue.

Miguel paro un poco y se dio espacio para acariciar la mano de Hiro que estaba enlazada a la suya. El tacto era algo áspero pero no le desagradaba, sabía que el nipón nunca tendría manos suaves y perfectas, él tampoco las tenía. La ingeniería y la música sí que hacían desastres en la piel.

—Cuando llegue aquí estaba asustado. Por una parte salí del país sin siquiera hablar con mi familia y por la otra no sabía que me iba a encontrar aquí. No sabía que había pasado. No sabía nada.

Esta vez fue Hiro quien acarició su mano.

—Y cuando mamá Cass me contó... ¡Dios! Me sentí como un verdadero idiota, compare mi supuesto sufrimiento con el tuyo y me di cuenta que me había estado ahogando en un vaso de agua, que tú necesitabas de alguien, quizás no me necesitabas a mí, pero yo si quería ayudarte— la narración dejó de ser sobre una tercera persona y Miguel habló directamente de Hiro.

El Rivera sintió como se le escapaba una lágrima de alivio, después de tantos años al fin dejaba el peso de esos sentimientos salir, — Y para bien o para mal... nunca deje de amarte. Te he amado desde que tengo doce. Si bien ahora no eres el Hiro del que me enamore en Santa Cecilia, aún quiero estar aquí contigo y dedicarte mil canciones. Me hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran de forma diferente.

— Quizás si yo hubiese tomado otras decisiones Tadashi estaría aquí, podríamos haber pasado más vacaciones juntos, podríamos haber ido a la playa, Dashi tendría un padre. Pero los "quizá" no existen Miguel. Esto es lo que tenemos— Hiro también estaba llorando.

—Esto es lo que nos tocó.

— Así es.

Miguel llevó la mano de Hiro hasta sus labios y depositó un beso.

—Gracias por escucharme.

—Gracias por estar aquí Miguel Rivera— el Hamada soltó el agarre de sus manos y se giró dándole cara a Miguel, — Voltea— el moreno le hizo caso, quedando así frente a frente, — No soy bueno con estas cosas. La verdad es que hablar de sentimientos se me da sumamente mal.

— Si quieres...

El moreno se quedó de piedra cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Hiro posarse en su mejilla.

—También te amo Miguel— lo dijo, y no pensaba volver a repetirlo jamás. Ni aunque su propia vida dependiera de eso.

Se quedaron así frente a frente sin decir nada, cada uno con una sonrisa nerviosa adornando sus rostros.

—Sabes, pensé que lo de la cita era un joda— el Rivera intentó iniciar una nueva conversación para distender el ambiente— Pero cuando vi todo el esfuerzo que estabas haciendo me di cuenta de que iba en serio.

— ¿De verdad pensaste que era una broma? — Hiro soltó una carcajada, — Pensaba que el lento era yo.

— No me juzgues, contigo no se nunca que pensar, — se acercó un poco más a Hiro y lo envolvió en un abrazo, —Aunque ahora sí sé que me quieres.

—No me jodas Miguel— se había puesto rojo como un tomate, — Nunca en la vida volveré a decir algo como eso.

— Si como no chino, cuando nos estemos casando ya vas a ver cómo me lo dices miles de veces— ¡Miguel dios mío mide tus palabras que puedes matar al chino!

— Dashi también dijo que deberíamos casarnos, ¿Recuerdas?— lo dijo bajito.

— Creo que ese niño entiende más cómo funcionan las cosas que nosotros mismos— aflojo un poco el abrazo y Hiro aprovechó de acomodarse, — ¿Vas a dormir aquí?

— ¿Vas a soltarme?

— No.

— Entonces no me queda de otra.

Se quedaron así, abrazados cómodamente mientras el latido de sus corazones se iba sincronizando. Estaban realmente cómodos, era casi como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para encajar el uno con el otro.

Cuando tía Cass llegó esa noche y fue a acostar a Dashi casi le da un infarto. Hace años no veía dormir a Hiro, y menos de esa forma tan plácida. Sonrió.

—« _Gracias Miguel»—_ estaba segura que en lo que le quedará de vida no terminaría de agradecer al Rivera todo lo que había hecho por su sobrino. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que Hiro era complicado y cuando Tadashi se fue no sabía cómo lidiar con él, por mucho tiempo se sintió perdida y decidió hacerse a un lado para así dejar que Hiro hiciera su vida tranquilo. Error, el pequeño necesitaba de ella, y de todos los que eran sus amigos, pero por su carácter no fue capaz de pedir ayuda, —« _De no ser por ti nunca hubiésemos recuperado a Hiro»—_ acarició el desordenado pelo de su sobrino, les colocó una manta encima y salió del cuarto deseándoles «buenas noches».

Esa noche Hiro soñó con Tadashi, pudo abrazarlo y aunque ya ambos eran mayores se permitió bajar la cabeza para que su hermano revolviera su pelo.

— _«Estas haciendo un buen trabajo»—_ la sonrisa cálida de su hermano mayor le daba paz, —« _Estoy muy orgulloso de ti»_

_—«Gracias hermano»_

Fue un sueño corto y sin muchas palabras, pero para el Hamada fue más que suficiente para cicatrizar aquella herida. Sabía que la cicatriz no iba a desaparecer, sabía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo tratando de proyectar a Tadashi en su hijo y aún así habría ocasiones donde iba a fallar. Pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y ponerse de pie nuevamente. Y si no la tenía ya vendría Miguel a ponerlo en su lugar.

Hiro despertó desorientado y cuando recordó lo sucedido el día anterior miró a todos lados buscando a Miguel pero estaba solo. Suspiro.

—Buenos días chino flojo— Miguel había salido del baño recién vestido y con el pelo aún húmedo.

—Hola Miguel.

— ¿Por qué tan tímido?— se acercó hasta la cama y se acercó al nipón invadiendo su metro cuadrado.

—Estas muy cerca— se hizo bolita en la cama escondiéndose bajo la manta.

—No huyas— el moreno jalo la manta dejando a Hiro indefenso, —Deja de escapar chino miedoso.

—Deja de decirme chino.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te diga? ¿Chinito lindo de mi corazón? ¿Arrocito?

— ¿Por qué no puedes llamarme simplemente Hiro?

—Bueno, simplemente Hiro... el desayuno está listo— salió corriendo del cuarto sintiendo la furia asesina de Hiro. El nipón odiaba que no lo tomaran en serio.

—Rivera en algún momento vas a tener que dormir y voy a aprovechar de asesinarte— le dijo cuando lo alcanzó en la cocina.

—Sí, igual que anoche... mírame qué muerto estoy— se acercó a Hiro y lo abrazo—. No te amargues, te estoy vacilando porque amanecí de muy buen humor.

—Idiota— se pegó más al torso de Miguel.

—Lo soy, pero me quieres idiota y todo— eso Hiro no podía negarlo.

De ahora en adelante su vida iba a ser una aventura al lado de Miguel.


	11. Primer viaje juntos

Pasar de ser amigos a ser una pareja era toda una travesía. Ahora cada contacto y cada palabra era recibida de forma diferente. Hiro y Miguel habían sido amigos durante sus vacaciones, se habían vuelto a reencontrar después de varios años de no saber nada el uno del otro. Se habían re-conectado y gracias a eso se habían dado cuenta de que se amaban.

Todo lo que estaba pasando era nuevo para ambos. Nuevo y maravilloso.

Hablarles a los demás sobre ellos fue más fácil de lo que creyeron. Al parecer gracias a Dashi ya todos sabían lo qué pasaba. Lo complicado ocurrió cuando Miguel le cobró la palabra a Hiro y decidió que era tiempo de volver a México  para ver a  su familia.

Tenía tanto que contarles.

Llevaba más de un año lejos de ellos, más de un año sin abrazar a su hermanita. Tenía tantas ganas de verlos a todos.

Y a Hiro no le quedó más que acceder a la petición de su novio.

— ¿Estás seguro que eso es todo?—  Si había una cosa en la que el Hamada era pésimo, esa era armar el equipaje para un viaje. Su preocupación número uno siempre serían sus herramientas, lo demás eran solo tonterías innecesarias.

— Te digo que ya lo he revisado mil veces—. Miró a Miguel el cual estaba con cara de "no mames".

— Hiro, no llevas más que tuercas, herramientas y papeles.

— No necesito nada más.

— ¿¡Nada más!? No me jodas. De verdad me vas a obligar a llamar a mamá Cass. — El moreno saco su móvil totalmente dispuesto a marcarle a la tía de Hiro.

—No te atreverías. —  El nipón lo desafió.

— ¿Eso crees?— Miguel pulso llamar y vio la cara de horror de Hiro.

—Traidor.

— Hola mamá Cass, —  al otro lado de la línea se escuchó la voz de tía Cass, — Necesito su ayu...

— Hola tía Cass, tranquila que aquí no pasa nada, —  Hiro le quitó el teléfono de las manos al Rivera y convenció a su tía de que todo estaba en orden, — si claro, iremos más tarde para llevar mis cosas.

Colgó.

— Eres un traidor Rivera. —  Hizo una mueca de enojo.

— Será mejor que arregles tus cosas si no quieres que la llame de nuevo, —  lo amenazó mientras esquivaba un grueso libro que Hiro le había lanzado, — ¡Que infantil eres!—  dijo mientras esquivaba una una zapatilla.

— Sí, y tú eres un traidor, —  iba a tomar otra cosa para lanzársela a Miguel, pero el moreno se adelantó y le lanzó la zapatilla de vuelta, — ¡Aush!—  definitivamente ser un Rivera y usar zapatos como arma debería ser considerado ilegal.

—Justo en el blanco, — se celebró a sí mismo el moreno mientras avanzaba hasta su novio para atraparlo en un abrazo antes de que la "guerra" continuará. — Te quiero chino.

— ¡Cállate!— El Hamada seguía sin acostumbrarse a esas muestras de cariño tan espontáneas del moreno, — ¡Tengo que terminar de ordenar mis cosas!— Se zafo de aquellos brazos y corrió hasta su closet.

— Volveré más tarde para llevar tus maletas al café. — Salió del departamento de Hiro y se dirigió al Lucky Cat. Quería ayudar a mamá Cass con todo lo que pudiera antes de partir.

Un par de horas más tarde, con las maletas listas y los pasajes en mano Hiro y Miguel estaban en el café despidiéndose de Cassandra.

—« _Cuídense mucho_ »— La mujer no quería llorar, sabía que los iba a ver nuevamente en unas semanas. Pero los iba a extrañar tanto.

—« _Estaremos bien_ »— Hiro abrazo a su tía, —«Dile a Dashi que le traeremos recuerdos».

—«Se lo diré»— la mujer se secó las lágrimas que no había podido contener, —«Disfruten mucho».

—« _Lo haremos_ »— Miguel abrazo a Cass también, —« _Me preocuparé de que Hiro la llame_ »

—« _Gracias Miguel_ »— la mujer abrazó a ambos chicos y le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, —« _Váyanse pronto, no vaya a ser que pierdan el vuelo por mi culpa_ ».

La mujer sonrió mientras su sobrino y Miguel subían las maletas en la parte trasera de un taxi y partían rumbo a sus vacaciones. Los vio alejarse por la calle y no dejó de agitar su mano en señal de despedida hasta que el vehículo se perdió en una esquina.

Las próximas semanas serían algo solitarias sin Miguel en el café y sin Hiro de visita.

—Hiro. — Miguel llamó la atención del nipón.

— ¿Hum?

— ¿No estás nervioso?— el Hamada dejó de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y miró a Miguel.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo?— Cuando Miguel le dijo que irían a visitar a su familia no pensó en nada más que eso: "Una visita familiar".

— ¿Acaso crees que llegaré como si nada diciendo que me escapé de casa solo por ir buscar a "mi amigo"?— El moreno trató de no reírse, —además, prefiero que se enteren por mí.

—Miguel...— Hiro no tenía idea de cómo se lo podían tomar los Rivera, —quizás no sea necesario decirles nada, — le estaban sudando las manos, — ¿No crees?

—Son mi familia, — tomó la mano de Hiro viendo el contraste del color de sus pieles, —te amo.

—...— Hiro se sonrojó.

—No va a pasar nada malo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro, — se acercó al asiático y depositó un beso suave en la comisura de sus labios, —quizás mamá Elena te dé con la chancla, pero luego tendrá que aceptarlo.

—Eso no es muy alentador— ambos rieron.

Una vez en el aeropuerto pasaron por un café para hacer un poco de tiempo. Ambos habían decidido que viajar por la noche era lo mejor, así podrían dormir durante el vuelo y llegar temprano a casa de los Rivera justo para el desayuno.

El vuelo nocturno fue tranquilo. No había prácticamente nada de ruido así que conversaron de cosas triviales mientras poco a poco los invadía el sueño. Despertaron en la primera, y única escala, y a penas retomaron el viaje siguieron descansando.

A las cinco y treinta de la madrugada estaban bajando del avión en el aeropuerto del D.F.

—Que buen viaje. — Miguel se estiró mientras Hiro recogía las maletas. Podía sentir el aire familiar de su tierra, los murmullos en su idioma y la música sonando en las cercanías, —No ha cambiado nada.

—Para ti se verá todo igual, hace poco más de un año pasaste por aquí. En cambio yo, no reconozco nada. — Hiro miro y trato de hacer memoria de su última visita a aquel país, —así que ahora tú eres el guía.

—Bueno, sígame por aquí señor chino. — Tomó las maletas y salieron a coger un taxi. La casa Rivera aún estaba algo lejos.

Miguel miró por la ventana todo el trayecto. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción, se notaba cuanto había anhelado volver a su tierra.

—Lo siento. — Hiro no podía evitar sentirse mal por mantener a Miguel lejos de su familia y de su cultura.

—No tienes que disculparte. Estoy en San Fransokyo por decisiones propias, — no mentía, estuviese o no con Hiro se habría quedado de igual manera para cumplir su sueño. Era una suerte que su amor y su gran sueño estuvieran en el mismo lugar.

—Pensé...— El asiático se sintió como un idiota. Era obvio que él no era motivo suficiente para mantener a Miguel amarrado a un lugar.

—Si mi sueño estuviera en otro lugar te arrastraría conmigo. Es una suerte que la escuela de  música y mi chino estén en el mismo punto del mapa— el moreno volteo solo para ver cómo Hiro cambiaba de color, — ¿acaso ya estabas pensando que no eres importante para mí?

—No... —Miguel noto como Hiro desviaba la mirada.

—No sabes mentir— entrelazo la mano del Hamada con la suya y se mantuvieron así el resto del viaje.

Santa Cecilia seguía tal cual como Hiro la recordaba, animada y colorida. Aunque aún era temprano la gente ya iba de un lado a otro abriendo sus tiendas o haciendo los mandados, mientras que la música llenaba el entorno.

—Nada ha cambiado. — Hiro bajo del taxi frente a una casa con un enorme letrero, — Pensé que se iba a ver diferente.

—Los pueblos como este se mantienen. — Miguel ayudó a su novio a bajar las maletas y una vez estuvieron listos cruzaron el umbral de la casa Rivera, —De todas formas... no me gustaría que cambiara.

Hiro sonrió ante el cúmulo de recuerdos. El patio con suelo de tierra y las casas se veían igual que la primera vez que había estado ahí. Se detuvo un momento y contempló todo, le daban ganas de volver a ser un niño.

—Vamos— Miguel lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo guió hasta la puerta.

Entraron en la casa y de inmediato sintieron el olor de los tamales y el champurrado recién preparado. La familia ya estaba reunida esperando a sus visitantes.

—Familia— Miguel llamó la atención de todos, —los extrañaba. — Vio cómo se iban poniendo de pie para saludarlos.

—Mijo, qué alegría verte, — la madre de Miguel abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, — ya pensaba que nos habías olvidado.

—No digas eso mamá. — Miguel abrazó a su madre.

—Mijo, — Enrique también abrazó a su hijo. —Te extrañamos mucho.

—También los extrañaba mucho.

— ¡Miguel!— Coco corrió cuando vio a su hermano, — ¡Volviste!

—Coco, — el moreno alzó a su hermana, había crecido tanto desde la última vez que la había tomado en brazos, — ¿cómo te has portado?

—Muy bien. — la niña se dejó mimar por su hermano.

—Miguel, mijo venga para ca'— mamá Elena venía saliendo de la cocina con un plato lleno hasta arriba de humeantes tamales.

—Mamá Elena— el Rivera dejó a su hermana y corrió a abrazar a su abuela.

—Mijo mira cuanto has crecido, — la mujer tenía los ojos vidriosos, — y mira lo flaco que vienes— palpó los brazos de su nieto.

—Estoy bien. — Sonrió, — ¡Ah!, supongo que recuerdan a Hiro— apuntó al Hamada qué estaba tratando de parecer invisible en un rincón.

—Es el mismo chino flacucho de siempre, — mamá Elena dejó los tamales en la mesa y abrazó a Hiro. —Bienvenido mijo— deshizo el abrazo y sin soltar al Hamada lo guió hasta la mesa.

—Vamos a desayunar. — Miguel tomó su lugar en la mesa y comenzaron a servirse.

—Miguelito cuéntenos cómo le ha ido. — Una de las tías de Miguel estaba ansiosa por conocer los detalles de la vida del Rivera en el extranjero.

—Bien, las cosas van de maravilla, —Miguel conocía a la perfección a su familia, así que detectó de inmediato que se venía un interrogatorio. —El trabajo y las clases no han sido problema, además tengo una jefa maravillosa.

— ¿Y ya tienes novia?— Abel se había unido a la conversación.

Miguel enmudeció, no sabía si reír o llorar. El mismo había estado planeando como decirle a su familia que su relación con Hiro era más que una amistad, pero ahora en el momento de la verdad no sabía qué hacer.  Quizás Hiro tenía razón y era mejor no decir nada.

¡No!  

¡Tenía que decirle a su familia! El propósito de ese viaje era, en parte, contarles la verdad. Decirles que se había marchado por buscar al condenado chino que le había robado el corazón.

—Sí, estoy saliendo con alguien, — todos guardaron silencio esperando a que el moreno soltara algún nombre, — estoy saliendo con Hiro— Miguel sintió como una mano llegaba hasta su muslo y apretaba sin llegar a hacerle daño. Hiro estaba asustado.    

Nadie dijo nada.

El desayuno pasó a segundo plano.

Las caras de todos demostraban expectación y duda, ¿Miguel les estaba jugando una broma? ¿Por qué estaban demorando tanto en reírse del chiste? Es que acaso... ¿No era un chiste?

— ¿De verdad pensaban que me fui solo a ver a un amigo?—  Miguel había tenido la esperanza de que alguien en su familia hubiese unido las piezas del puzle. Eso habría hecho el momento más fácil.

—Mijo...  — Enrique dudo un poco. Su hijo ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, —Tú sabes que tu madre y yo te apoyamos. — Miguel sonrió ante las palabras de su padre y se puso de pie para darle un abrazo.

—Gracias papá. —  Esas eran las palabras que Miguel quería oír, — perdón por lo haberlo dicho antes.

—No importa mijo, lo que importa es que seas feliz. —  Su madre también se había puesto de pie para unirse al abrazo, mientras que el resto de comensales seguían en una batalla interna.

— ¿De verdad nadie más va a apoyar a Miguel?—Rosa se había puesto de pie molesta, —somos una familia. Tenemos el deber de apoyar cualquier cosa con la que él sea feliz.

Poco a poco los miembros Rivera fueron aligerando sus expresiones, no todos estaban de acuerdo con los gustos de Miguel, pero no eran quien para rechazarlo.  Como bien había dicho Rosita la familia es la familia y tienen el deber de apoyar a los suyos.

El problema era mamá Elena. Se había quedado en su lugar, sin decir ni una palabra, mientras revolviendo el líquido que contenía su tasa.

— ¿Mamá Elena?— Miguel se dio cuenta de que su abuela no decía nada, — ¿estás bien?—  se acercó a ella con miedo a su posible reacción.

— Miguel...—  Hiro estiró su mano para detener a su novio pero una chancla le dio directo en la cabeza.

— ¡Hiro!—  Luisa se acercó corriendo al novio de su hijo, — ¿Estás bien?

—Yo...— el Hamada estaba en shock.   

— Chino, esa fue una advertencia, — mamá Elena se levantó para recuperar su zapato, — si le haces daño a mi angelito te irá mal.

—Gracias mamá Elena— Miguel se estaba aguantando la risa, — Te quiero mucho. —  se inclinó y besó a su abuela en la mejilla.

Luego de semejante escena las aguas se calmaron un poco y todos  se concentraron en seguir comiendo antes de recibir un chanclazo de parte de mamá Elena.

Y Hiro, él solo sonreía victorioso luciendo una gran marca roja en su mejilla. Había ganado la aceptación Rivera.

El resto de su día se resumió a estar en casa poniéndose al día con algunos miembros de la familia. Miguel ayudo a mamá Elena con cosas triviales como limpiar y cocinar el almuerzo. En general fue como estar de vuelta en su vida de adolescente.

Ya por la noche y después de haber cenado se acomodaron en la habitación de huéspedes que habían alistado para ellos.

—Miguel. — Hiro todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Humm?

— ¿Por qué estamos en camas separadas?—  Ambos dejaron de mirar el techo y voltearon para encontrar sus miradas.

— Porque prepararon la habitación pensando que éramos amigos... además fue lo que ordenó mamá Elena. — La matriarca de la familia Rivera los había sentenciado en cuanto pusieron un pie en la habitación.

—Pero no tenemos que hacer caso. — Hiro se sentía extraño teniendo a Miguel tan cerca y no sentir sus manos inquietas y sus besos furtivos.

— ¿Quieres otra chancla en la cara?— El moreno soltó una carcajada, — porque lo que es yo, no quiero que me regañen.  

—Cobarde.

— Di lo que quieras, no voy a caer.

—Está bien. — Hiro se levantó de la cama y sin dudarlo se metió en la cama de su novio, — si tu no vienes, voy yo.

— Tonto. — Miguel extendió sus brazos y permitió que Hiro se acomodará en su pecho. Dormir en compañía del otro era una de las mejores y peores cosas que habían descubierto siendo una pareja. La sensación de compañía y el calor que emanaba cuando estaban juntos los hacía sentir tranquilos. La parte mala, era que Hiro era inquieto, Miguel se despertaba en medio de la noche con los pies de Hiro enterrados en sus costillas o con el pecho húmedo producto del babeo constante del asiático.

—No me vas a babear ¿Cierto? — Miguel escucho una pequeña risita de parte del nipón, — chino baboso.

— ¿Y tú no vas a roncar?— Hiro no era el único que tenía cosas malas al dormir, si bien el Rivera no se movía de forma descontrolada mientras dormía, si que era ruidoso.   

—No prometo nada.

— Entonces estamos a mano. — ambos sonrieron y se pegaron, si es que era posible, un poco más.   

—Buenas noches chino.

— Buenas noches prieto.

Por la mañana ambos se llevaron un chanclazo antes del desayuno. Mamá Elena había puesto el grito en el cielo porque su angelito y el chino que tenía por novio andaban de cochinos pecadores antes del matrimonio.

—Ves lo que provocas...— Miguel le reclamó en voz baja a su novio mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada.

— Valió la pena. — Definitivamente Hiro Hamada se iría con una colección de marcas de chanclas como trofeo.

Mientras estuvieron de visita Hiro se dedicó a re visitar varios lugares en los que había estado en su estancia anterior en México. Procurando tomar fotos de todo para que cuando estuviera de vuelta en San Fransokyo poder contarle a su sobrino aquellas últimas vacaciones que había pasado con Tadashi.

Y Miguel, se dedicó a pasar tiempo con su familia, ponerse al día de las vidas de cada uno de ellos y animar su prima Rosa para que al fin se decidiera a pedirle matrimonio a su novio el verdulero.

Los días en Santa Cecilia fueron perfectos.

— Hiro. —  Miguel estaba sentado en el jardín tocando acordes al azar mientras que Hiro revisaba su teléfono, — ¿Qué haces?

— Le doy instrucciones a Karmi. —  Definitivamente las vacaciones para alguien tan ocupado como el Hamada no existían.

— Pero si estamos de vacaciones. — Miguel trató de arrebatarle el móvil pero le fue imposible.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que todo el proyecto se detenga solo porque "me tomé unos días de vacaciones".

— Está bien. — Miguel dejó su guitarra a un lado y abrazo a Hiro por la cintura, — no me enojaré,  pero a cambio quiero que me acompañes a un lugar antes de que volvamos a San Fransokyo.

— Si, como quieras.  

Miguel había estado planeando una sorpresa para Hiro, no había ningún motivo en especial para hacer algo diferente... pero seamos sinceros cuando estas  enamorado no se necesitan motivos para hacer locuras en pos de sorprender a tu pareja. Por eso el Rivera ya tenía todo preparado para llevar a Hiro al lugar donde habían pasado varias tardes de sus vacaciones pasadas.

Así fue como dos días antes de volver Miguel tomó una mochila, su guitarra y a Hiro. Y sin decirle nada a nadie salieron de la casa Rivera.

—Cierra los ojos, — Miguel detuvo la marcha y esperó a que Hiro se cubriera los ojos, —mirar es trampa.

—No lo haré. — el moreno corroboró que su novio no mentía y saco lo que había empacado en su mochila.

—A la cuenta de tres abres los ojos ¿Si?

—Está bien.

—Uno… Dos… Tres.

—Miguel...— Hiro abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un pequeño picnic. Miguel se había encargado de traer una manta, comida, bebida y su fiel guitarra. —No tenías que hacer nada de esto.

—Pero quería hacerlo, —tomó la mano del nipón y lo guió hasta la manta, —quería pasar tiempo contigo en este lugar.

Aquel lugar que había sido tan importante para ambos hace nueve años atrás. Aquel lugar donde se habían prometido que buscarían la forma de volverse a ver. Allí donde hicieron promesas de niños, promesas que de una u otra forma se habían cumplido.

—No soy famoso aun, no estoy viajando por el mundo, pero aun así fui a buscarte. —Miguel busco contacto visual con el Hamada.

— Y yo prometí que volvería y aquí estamos. — sus orbes chocaron con los color chocolates de su novio. —Quizás no es la forma, pero cumplimos.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, sosteniendo la mirada del otro mientras que el ambiente se transformaba en una cálida burbuja que los envolvía.

Un beso.

Dos besos.

Miles de besos. Simplemente se fueron dejando llevar y tendidos en aquella manta se besaron como si se les fuera la vida.

Miguel amaba el sabor de la boca de Hiro y si bien ya conocía cada rincón de ella no podía dejar de querer explorar cada uno de sus rincones haciendo los besos más húmedos y demandantes.

—Te amo. — El Rivera nunca tenía miedo de decir esas palabras, sabía bien que lo que sentía por Hiro era amor, un amor que había sobrevivido ante el escenario más desfavorable.

—Tonto. —Hiro también amaba al Rivera, pero no lo diría.

—Tomaré eso como un “yo también”. — Ambos sonrieron.

El desayuno que Miguel había preparado era bastante contundente: unos sándwiches, pan dulce, fruta, tamales y obviamente un termo con algo caliente para acompañar. Hiro miró varias veces aquella cantidad de comida y se anotó mentalmente el darle las gracias a la señora Luisa.

— ¿Ahora me dirás a qué viene todo esto?— Hiro se sirvió un poco más de té.

— ¿Por qué siempre crees que hay un motivo oculto para hacer las cosas?— Miguel desvió la mirada mientras le daba un gran mordisco a un sándwich de carne.

—Porque te conozco Miguel Rivera.

—La verdad es que si hay una razón.

—Lo sabía. — Hiro vio como Miguel metía una mano al bolsillo de su hoddie, eso lo asustó y disparó todas sus alarmas, ¿Es que acaso Miguel iba a pedirle que se casara con él?

—La verdad es que no sabía cómo pedírtelo, — trato de sacar la mano de su bolsillo pero un muy alterado Hiro lo detuvo. — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡No estoy preparado!— el nipón estaba hiperventilando.

— ¿Qué no haga qué?— Miguel no entendía nada.

— ¡No estoy listo para casarme!

— ¿¡Qué!?— Miguel se echó a reír, — ¿casarnos? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?— Terminó de sacar lo que tenía en su bolsillo.

Era su celular.

—Solo quería poner algo de música. — El moreno puso algo random en spotify, mientras que Hiro se quería morir.

—Yo… Lo siento. — el ameri-asiático se sentía estúpido.

—No importa, aunque si hay algo que quiero pedirte, — el Rivera le bajó el volumen a la música para hablar más tranquilos, —quería saber si quieres que nos mudemos juntos. —...—No hubo ninguna reacción de parte del Hamada.

— ¿Hiro?— Ya se le había descompuesto el novio, — ¿Estás bien?

—Eso es peor, —Hiro habló en un tono casi inaudible.

— ¿Peor?— Miguel puso cara de perrito regañado, —está bien si no quieres.

— ¡Sí quiero! Ósea… yo... esto…

—Respira.

—Fuck, soy un desastre. —Hiro trató de reordenar sus ideas y tomar algo de aire, —No es que no quiera, —comenzó, —es que estoy seguro de que te cansaras de mí.

—Así que era eso, —Miguel sonrió y se acercó al Hamada, —no seas tonto, nunca me cansare de ti.

— ¿Estás seguro?— Se dejó abrazar por el moreno.

—Muy seguro. Mis sentimientos son más fuertes que un chino desordenado y neurótico.

—Espero que los míos sean más fuertes que tus ronquidos. — Se quedaron abrazados pensando en todo lo que tendrían que hacer a penas volvieran a San Fransokyo, porque las mudanzas son todo un desafío.


	12. Primera pelea

El amor no siempre significa paz. El amor es más que mimos constantes y tolerancia, el amor muchas veces es difícil porque tienes que aprender a conocer al otro, comienzas a ver defecto y cosas que no te gustan una vez que pasa el "apendejamiento inicial".

Hiro Hamada sabía que su moreno no era perfecto. Y fue consciente de ello en su máxima expresión cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos.

— ¡Miguel!— Hiro estaba a dos segundos de tirarse de los pelos de estropajo que tenía, — ¡Miguel! ¡Miguel Rivera!— al parecer su novio no tenía intención de escucharlo.

El asiático miró una vez más su escritorio maldiciendo el día en que aceptó dejar entrar al moreno en su departamento.

— ¡Miguel Rivera ven aquí ahora!— Estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Chino neurótico.

— ¿Qué?— Miguel había asomado su cabeza por la puerta del laboratorio, — ¿qué pasa?— El moreno había tratado de ignorar los gritos de su novio, pero a esas alturas era mejor ir antes de que el Hamada saliera y le arrancara la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— Hiro apuntó a su escritorio, — ¡te dije que no tocaras mis cosas!— El rostro del moreno en ese momento no tuvo precio.

— ¿Es en serio? — Trato de calmarse, — ¿me estas regañando por ordenar tu escritorio?— El Rivera estaba contando hasta mil dentro de su cabeza.

— ¡Sí! ¡Es en serio!— Miro las cosas en su mesa de trabajo una vez más, —yo entiendo mi propio desorden, ¡si mueves las cosas ya no puedo encontrar nada!

Miguel sonrió resignado, ese tipo de situaciones le hacía cuestionarse un poco el día que había decidido que sería una buena idea irse a vivir con ese chino loco.

Cuando había vuelto de Santa Cecilia Hiro y Miguel se habían apresurado a organizar las cosas del Rivera y meterlas en cajas para moverlas al departamento donde Hiro vivía actualmente. Tía Cass se había alegrado por el paso de ambos, pero aún así reclamo de que se iba a quedar un poco sola sin la presencia del moreno por la casa.

Al principio de la mudanza todo fue azúcar y miel. Mimos por todos lados, prepararse desayuno mutuamente, bailes y canciones. Era el paraíso.

Pero entre más tiempo pasas con una persona, más vas conociendo sus "cosas malas".

Así que ahí estaban, peleando por primera vez, a tan solo dos meses de vivir bajo el mismo techo. Peleando por algo tan estúpido como que Miguel en un afán de ayudar a Hiro la había cagado de forma monumental.

—Lo siento— el moreno se disculpó sin ganas, no sentía que hubiese hecho nada malo, pero no quería seguir esa estúpida pelea con su novio, —no lo volveré a hacer.

Un gruñido fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Se sintió dolido.

—Voy a estar fuera un rato. —Salió del laboratorio y lo único que Hiro escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse.

— _«Idiota»._ — Hiro se dejó caer sobre su silla visiblemente molesto. El Rivera no tenía que haberse molestado, él era el único que podía estar molesto. Miguel había tocados SUS COSAS.

— _«Tu frecuencia cardíaca está muy elevada Hiro, ¿ocurrió algo?»_ —Baymax se había acercado a Hiro.

— _«No es nada Baymax»_ — trato de ignorar al robot sin éxito.

— _«También puedo detectar que tus niveles de testosterona están sobre lo normal»_ — elevó su dedo haciendo uno de sus gestos más característicos, — _«Estas enojado»._

— _«No estoy enojado»_.

— _« ¿Fue por la pelea que tuvieron con Miguel?»_ —Baymax al ser un robot no poseía mucho tacto para tratar las situaciones.

— _«Si»_ —Hiro no quería una charla, menos de parte de un robot.

— _«Según la información que posee mi base de datos, las relaciones de pareja son un nexo entre dos personas. Posee diferentes etapas y por ende distintos niveles de interacción»,_ — el robot se detuvo un momento y proceso un poco de información, — _«Por lo que he observado su relación ya se encuentra en la etapa denominada "consolidación de la historia"»_. —Finalizó dejando a Hiro con cara de no entender nada.

— _« ¿Consolidación de la historia? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?»_ — Miró a Baymax exigiendo respuestas.

— _«Una relación de pareja pasa por diferentes etapas»._

— _«Eso ya lo dijiste»_

— _«Según mis registros Miguel y tú ya pasaron por: la etapa del enamoramiento, la etapa del noviazgo y por consiguiente ahora están pasando por la etapa de consolidar su historia como novios»_ — Baymax podría resultar muy útil con información "innecesaria" como esa.

— _« ¿Entonces?»_

— _«Las peleas son normales»_ — el robot se acercó un poco más a Hiro, — _«así que recomiendo conversar las cosas con Miguel para así estabilizar tu estado de ánimo»_.

— _«Miguel es el que tiene que venir a conversar conmigo, ¡yo no hice nada malo!»_ — Hiro frunció el ceño.

— _«Miguel tampoco hizo nada malo. Ayudar a mantener un orden en el laboratorio es crucial para evitar accidentes. Miguel solo quería mantenerte seguro.»_

Hiro se quedó helado. Miguel lo había hecho por su bien, no por joderlo.

— _«Soy un imbécil»_ — el Hamada de puso de pie y salió del laboratorio dejando a Baymax solo.

Miguel por su parte había salido del departamento hace un rato. No le gustaba pelearse con su chino, lo dejaba con un mal sabor de boca. Pero tampoco podía no molestarse con él, Hiro podía llegar a ser bastante odioso como para sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

— ¡Ay chinito mío!— salir a tomar aire había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido, porque tratar de hablar las cosas con el Hamada cuando estaba en plan neurótico no tenía caso, —solo es pa' peor— durante el tiempo que habían convivido Miguel se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de paciencia que había que tener con el ameri asiático, también había aprendido sobre sus tiempos de trabajo y a detectar cuando le pasaba algo. Lo único que pretendía ordenando su laboratorio era que tuviera menos trabajo. —Pinche chino culero— se dejó caer en una de las bancas de aquel "parque" que estaba en el condominio.

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

Si Hiro no ponía de su parte él solo no podía sacar las cosas adelante. El amor no es lo único necesario para mantener a las personas unidas.

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

—Miguel— el moreno se giró en dirección al sonido y vio a un agitado Hiro corriendo hacia él, —hola.

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

—Hola.

— ¿Estas enojado?— el tono de voz de Hiro fue cauteloso.

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

—No, —Miguel miró a su, condenadamente, bonito chino, —solo estoy dolido.

—Lo siento, —contra todo pronóstico el asiático se estaba disculpado, —fui un idiota.

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

—Las disculpas no son suficientes—Miguel ya lo había perdonado, siempre perdonaba a Hiro. Ese hombre era su debilidad, —estoy dolido, vas a tener que hacer un par de cosas más si quieres mi perdón chinito. —Al moreno se le había ocurrido una idea.

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

— ¿Qué más quieres que haga?— Hiro había picado el anzuelo de miguel.

—Quiero un perro.

— ¿Qué?— el Hamada no entendía nada, — ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

—No, además quiero que compremos una casa juntos.

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  

— ¿Una casa? ¿Por qué?— el asiático ya estaba dando por loco al mexicano.

—Pa' poder tener al perro pues. —Miguel estaba tratando de aguantarse la risa, —y eso no es todo.

—...— Hiro ya no dijo nada, definitivamente Miguel había perdido la cabeza.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo.

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

—Deja de decir locuras, —Hiro no había procesado lo último que el Rivera había dicho.

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

—Parece que no me oíste. Quiero que te cases conmigo Hiro chino Hamada.

  When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm

I know you will still love me the same  

Hiro parpadeo varias veces.

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_

—Quiero que seas mi esposo, que vivamos en un casa con un jardín enorme, un perro y quizás podríamos adoptar un niño.

_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

Hiro seguía helado.

— ¿Hiro?

¡Ay no! ¡Ya había matado a su chino!

— ¿Hablas en serio?— Hiro tenía los ojos vidriosos y un revoltijo de cosas en su estómago.

—No podría bromear con algo así— Miguel se puso de pie y lo abrazó. —Entonces, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Hiro no era capaz de nada más que aferrarse a ese abrazo. Su cabeza estaba procesando todo lo que el Rivera le había dicho.

Y nada parecía tener sentido. Bueno, con Miguel las cosas solían no tener sentido.

— ¿Por qué?

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

—Porque te amo.

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 

—Hace quince minutos estábamos peleando— Hiro seguía tratando de encontrar los motivos ocultos de Miguel.

_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

—Por eso mismo, —Miguel apoyó su cabeza en el espacio que quedaba entre el hombro y el cuello de su novio, —porque te amo y amo todo de ti, además... viniste por mí. Eso es más que suficiente.

_But baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

— ¿Estás seguro?— Hiro quería gritarle que sí, que se casaría con él en ese mismo momento si pudiera, —esto no tiene ningún sentido— pero la razón le seguía diciendo que nada de eso era ni mínimamente normal.

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

— ¿Debería tenerlo?— a Miguel le estaba entrando el miedo, quizás Hiro no quería ir tan rápido y en cierto modo tenía razón ya que hace tan solo un rato había estado pensando cosas horribles. Quizás realmente no estaban listos para eso.

_That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

Puta espontaneidad.

Hiro sentía el aliento de Miguel golpeando su hombro. Se estremeció.

— ¿Miguel?

_So baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

— ¿Hum?— El moreno cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Por qué tan de repente?— Hiro tenía muchas preguntas atascadas en su garganta.

—Quería decírtelo hace un tiempo, pero siempre estaba pensando que sería demasiado pronto, — se alejó un poco de Hiro y lo miro a los ojos, — pero al final, nunca es demasiado pronto. La verdad es que no existe "el momento perfecto", solo lo hice porque lo sentí.

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

— ¿Estarías conmigo para siempre a pesar de que soy un desastre?— Hiro solo podía pensar en cuánto amaba a ese hombre.

 _Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_  

—Ya estoy aquí, no me iré a ningún lado. Y ya te había dicho que mis sentimientos son más fuertes que un chino neurótico. —Miguel le regaló una de esas sonrisas que hacían a Hiro

_I'm thinking out loud_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hiro no quería decir tantas cosas, siempre quería decirle tantas cosas a Miguel. Odiaba ser tan corto en ese tipo de cosas, ¿qué decir cuando la persona que mas amas te pide que pasen toda la vida juntos? Quizás las palabras no fueran suficientes para expresar todo lo que sentía.

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

Quizás debería decirle que sí y luego besarlo.

Quizás solo debería besarlo.

Quizás...

Quizás...

Quizás...

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

—Te amo Miguel— quizás decir "te amo" era más que suficiente. Se besaron olvidándose por completo que estaban en medio del condominio.

— ¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?— el moreno rompió el contacto.

—No, —Hiro se alejó un poco sonriendo ante la cara de pánico del Rivera, —déjame decirlo apropiadamente, —tomó las manos de Miguel entre las suyas y manteniendo sus ojos conectados a los orbes color chocolate del moreno sonrió. —Si quiero casarme contigo Miguel Rivera.

  And we found love right where we are    

Un nuevo beso fue la contestación del mexicano.

Hace poco más de veinte minutos estaban peleando y ahora habían prometido compartir sus vidas para siempre.


	13. Primera vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales, puedes saltarlo ya que no afecta a la trama principal de la historia.

Los nervios son algo normal cuando te encuentras por primera vez exponiendo tu cuerpo ante otra persona. Es aún peor cuando la persona que tienes frente a ti es la que has amado durante más tiempo del que recuerdas.  
— ¿Estás bien?— el moreno trató de conectar la mirada con su compañero pero le fue imposible, — ¿Hiro?  
El asiático estaba con su ropa desarreglada y con su mirada apun-tando al piso. Esa tarde se habían dejado llevar por el calor del momento y habían terminado agitados, desarreglados y parados a un metro de distancia.  
—No haremos nada que no quieras. — Miguel trataba de calmar a su novio.  
Ninguno tenía experiencia con ese tipo de situaciones. Para ambos sería su primera vez.  
—No es eso, —Al fin Hiro se había dignado a decir algo. — Es solo que...  
—No sabes cómo seguir. — Miguel completo la frase.  
—No tengo experiencia con estas cosas, — admitió el mayor.  
—Tampoco yo. — El Rivera le sonrió con compresión al Hamada.  
—Pero quiero hacerlo...— Hiro estaba siendo más abierto que de costumbre, —de verdad quiero hacerlo contigo. — Miró a Miguel con amor.  
—También quiero hacerlo contigo.  
Se quedaron mirando como idiotas. Ambos querían hacerlo. ¿Qué más esperaban?  
Rompieron aquel metro que los distanciaba y volvieron a besarse con evidente necesidad. Ansiaban tanto el contacto que pronto siguie-ron con un juego de lenguas que no hizo más que caldear el ambiente.  
—Te amo Hiro— Miguel sentía picor en sus manos, no podía de-jar de recorrer cada centímetro de aquella blanca piel, —te amo dema-siado.  
—Mmm— un leve gemido fue lo único que Hiro pudo articular porque en ese momento las manos inquietas de su moreno estaban inspeccionando cada parte de su cuerpo.  
El tacto de la piel caliente del mexicano contra la fría del nipón provocaba una oleada de emociones explosivas. Perfectas.  
Hiro no hizo más que dejar sus pensamientos racionales de lado y entregarse a aquella ola de nuevas emociones. Aquello era totalmente nuevo, ni se comparaba con las experiencias que uno puede llegar a tener en solitario, la sensación de otro cuerpo haciendo fricción con el propio, el calor y los sentimientos... para el Hamada era algo comple-tamente indescriptible.  
Tanto amor.   
La conexión de ambos no hacía más que hacer todo mil veces mejor, si es que era posible.  
Miguel por su parte no se cansaba de acariciar cada rincón, de contemplar las expresiones de Hiro. No todos los días tenía a su chinito hermoso haciendo ese tipo de caras.  
Realmente lo amaba demasiado. Ambos se amaban demasiado.  
— ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?— Miguel habló bajito haciendo que Hiro se percatara que habían estado todo el tiempo en el sillón de su departamento.  
—Vamos a mí cuarto— artículo a penas. Ambos se pusieron de pie y llenos de vergüenza fueron hasta la habitación de Hiro.  
— ¿Quieres que apague las luces?— el moreno se había quedado al lado de la ya cerrada puerta esperando.  
—No lo sé— por un lado le daba vergüenza continuar con la luz encendida, pero por otro quería ver a Miguel al detalle, y la luz apagada no se lo permitiría.  
—La dejaré encendida, — se acercó a Hiro que ya hacía sentado en medio de la pequeña cama, —quiero verte bien. — Esas palabras estremecieron al nipón, él también lo había pensado... pero no era tan osado como Miguel para soltar las palabras así como así.  
Miguel avanzó en cuatro patas hasta atrapar nuevamente los labios de Hiro con los propios. En ese momento supo que en el mundo iba a encontrar unos labios tan suaves y deliciosos como los de su chino.  
—Podría besarte toda la vida.  
—Hazlo. — Hiro no solía responder a las frases cursis y espontá-neas de su novio, pero en ese momento se sentía tan libre.  
—Te amo chino.  
—Tonto.  
A los besos le siguieron caricias traviesas que iban sobrepasando los límites y colándose bajo la ropa.  
— ¿Puedo?— Miguel había comenzado a levantar la playera de Hiro.  
—S...i— el nipón sintió como la tela se iba alejando de su cuerpo, —Miguel— suspiró.  
— ¿Si?— el moreno sabía que su novio no quería decir nada.  
—Idiota. — Ambos sonrieron mientras se daban un corto beso.  
A la playera de Hiro le siguió la de Miguel dejando ver aquel torso moreno buen definido. El nipón no pudo evitar llevar sus dedos curiosos hasta el abdomen del Rivera.  
—No es justo, — miró su propio abdomen plano y blanco, —prieto.  
—Aburrido— también deslizó sus dedos por aquella piel clara, — me gustas así— el cuerpo Hiro no estaba tan trabajado ya qué pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en su laboratorio.  
—También me gustas así— Hiro agradeció internamente a los ge-nes latinos y al trabajo que le daba tía Cass a su novio.  
Sin querer, mientras pensaba, los dedos de Hiro bajaron más de la cuenta topándose con el límite del pantalón.   
—Lo siento— quito su mano alarmado.  
—Puedes continuar.  
—Idiota.  
—Cobarde. — Miguel sabía que si quería conseguir algo osado de parte del nipón una buena táctica era desafiándolo.  
—No soy un cobarde— volvió a colocar su mano en el pantalón de Miguel, pero esta vez fue más allá y lo desabotono, — ¿ves?   
— ¿Eso es todo? Yo también puedo— llevo sus manos hasta la ropa de Hiro y soltó el botón de su pantalón, —no es la gran cosa, es-tamos a mano.  
—Hum— el Hamada odiaba perder. Bajo la cremallera de los jeans de su novio y dejó sus bóxers expuestos, —No voy a...— se vio interrumpido por un cadencioso beso y por aquellas manos intrusas invadiendo el interior de sus pantalones.  
—No puedo más Hiro— Miguel tenía la voz ronca y su piel ema-naba más calor de lo normal.  
Hiro no dijo nada, solo dejó que su novio terminara de quitarle la ropa. Estaba desnudo, estaba totalmente expuesto ante Miguel Rivera.  
La situación se tornó aún más excitante.  
Miguel se detuvo unos segundo para contemplar aquel cuerpo. Hiro estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, sus brazos estaban extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo dejando que el Rivera tuviera una vista completa de él.  
—Eres hermoso. — Nunca se cansaría de decirlo. Volvió a su la-bor de besar cada centímetro de piel mientras que Hiro se deshacía en gemidos.   
—Miguel...— Hiro apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos cuando sin-tió el aliento del moreno demasiado cerca de su miembro. Miguel captó de inmediato el mensaje porque no dudó en tomar aquel pene entre sus manos y acariciarlo con devoción. —Ahhh, — Hiro se retorció, su piel estaba a una temperatura más baja que la de Miguel lo que hizo que el contacto fuera increíble.  
Miguel no podía dejar de sonreír, llevar las riendas le estaba gus-tando más de lo que habría pensado. El Hiro del día a día era totalmente diferente al que estaba viendo ahora. Aquel Hiro entregado le encantaba.  
Acaricio un poco más el miembro de su novio hasta que decidió ir un poco más allá. Bajo hasta quedar a la altura y sacó su lengua para sabotear aquella extensión. El sabor era un poco salado, pero no des-agradable. Sin duda nunca había probado algo parecido. Continuó dando cortas lamidas al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus dedos dando caricias aleatorias.  
—Hiro...— ronroneó antes de decir meter por completo el pene del nipón en su boca.  
— ¡Ahhh!— el Hamada elevó su cadera de forma involuntaria, mientras que Miguel metía y sacaba el miembro de Hiro de su boca.  
—Pa...ra— el vaivén era demasiado intenso, el Hamada sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.  
—Precoz— Miguel sonrió maliciosamente mientras se alejaba de aquella zona.  
—Si yo te hiciera lo mismo no dirías eso. — Hiro hizo una mueca de molestia.  
—No lo sé. — Se bajó el pantalón invitando a Hiro a acercarse, —comprobemos.  
Hiro alternó su vista entre la mirada sugerente de Miguel y la bra-gueta abierta del pantalón.  
A la mierda la vergüenza. Quería hacerlo.  
Se levantó para quedar sentado sobre la cama y extendió sus brazos para atraer a Miguel. Estaba nervioso, pero eso no evitó que terminara de bajar el pantalón en conjunto con los bóxer rojos del moreno.  
—Rojo es un color demasiado llamativo— Hiro sonrió.  
—Es mejor que el aburrido negro— miró en dirección a donde descansaba la ropa del mayor, — ¿en qué estábamos? — miró a Hiro el cual estaba debatiéndose mentalmente si hacerlo o no. —Hazlo solo si tú quieres— Miguel extendió su mano y le acarició la mejilla.  
—Sí quiero. — Fue la respuesta apresurada del nipón antes de proceder a meter el pene de su novio completamente en su boca.  
—Ah...— Miguel podía sentir la calidez de aquella boca, la suavi-dad de esa lengua. Ahora entendía porque Hiro casi se corría luego de solo un par de movimientos.  
El nipón sintió de golpe el olor y el sabor de aquel trozo de carne. Era algo desconocido, pero eso no evitó que continuara tratando de emular los movimientos que Miguel había realizado con anterioridad. Era un movimiento constante de avanzar y retroceder, probablemente mañana le doliera el cuello. Se dio un golpe mental ante ese pensamiento tan trivial y continuo mientras sus oídos eran bañados por los suaves gemidos de su moreno.  
—Hiro... detente— Miguel trato de alejar la cabeza de Hiro pero el nipón estaba empeñado en finalizar lo que había comenzado, —Ji...ro— en vista de que no lo iba a poder alejar decidió ceder al juego y se aferró a esos cabellos azabache que tanto le gustaban.  
Hiro continuó con su labor y cuando sintió que los dedos de Mi-guel se aferraban a su cabello sonrió. Estaba cerca, él también se aferró de Miguel acelerando un poco más el ritmo y de pronto el Rivera apretó con fuerza su cabeza y un líquido caliente y viscoso de desparramó en su boca.  
—Lo siento— Miguel se separó de inmediato moviendo sus ma-nos con vergüenza, — ¿Hiro?— vio que su novio estaba quieto con una expresión de ¿placer? No podía definir bien qué cara tenía.  
—Sabes raro, — Hiro abrió su boca dejando que el líquido restante se desplazara fuera de ella. En ese momento Miguel dudaba que existiera algo más erótico que eso sobre la faz de la tierra.  
Nuevamente, el Rivera preso de una atracción casi magnética se dedicó a besar y acariciar a Hiro. Hasta que sintió que estaba en condiciones de continuar.  
Ahora, ninguno tenía idea de cómo proceder. Hiro había investigado cómo funcionaba el sexo entre hombres, pero en ese momento no disponía de nada adecuado para llevar a cabo el "proceso". Y Miguel, solo poseía una noción muy básica y extraña a causa de una película picante que había visto en internet. Ninguno quería romper el momento con alguna pregunta así que Miguel tomó su pene y el de Hiro entre sus manos rozándolos y masajeándolos al mismo tiempo.  
—Ahh...ahh— Hiro había comenzado a gemir nuevamente, pero esta vez tomó la mano libre del moreno y la llevó a la altura de su boca, —quiero sentirte más. — Acto seguido atrapó dos dedos y comenzó a lamerlos. Eso era lo más cercano a lubricante que podía hacer en ese momento. Los lamió hasta que quedaron impregnados de su baba y miró a Miguel de forma suplicante.  
— ¿Seguro?— el moreno esperó a que su novio asintiera y llevó sus dedos hasta la parte baja del nipón. Metió un dedo y de inmediato sintió a su compañero tensarse, la saliva no iba a ser suficiente, —no quiero lastimarte, — movió el dedo con cuidado en aquel interior, pero solo consiguió que el mayor se tensara y apretara aún más.  
Se detuvo y trató de pensar en algo mejor. Lo único que se le ocu-rrió fue volver a masturbar el miembro de Hiro con su boca, mientras que movía su dedo tratando de ensanchar esas paredes.   
—Mi...guel— Hiro llevó sus dedos hasta la cabeza de su amante y trató de profundizar el ritmo, —Se siente... bien...— su respiración es-taba acelerada y sus pies se estiraban y se contraían producto del placer.  
Miguel sintió aquellas manos apretando su nuca. Hiro iba a llegar al orgasmo en cualquier momento.  
—Ah... ah... Miguel...— Hiro inspiró y exaltó con fuerza en el momento que sintió que llegaba al clímax, —lo siento... yo...— detuvo su disculpa cuando vio cómo Miguel dejaba caer todo ese líquido en sus dedos.  
—Creo que esto funcionará mejor. — Sonrío coquetamente y vol-vió a meter un dedo dentro de Hiro notando cómo está vez se movía con más facilidad.  
Un dedo.  
Dos dedos.  
Trato de ir con calma, ya cuando pudo introducir un tercer dedo noto como el pene de Hiro se erguía nuevamente listo para la acción.  
— ¿Puedo?— El Hamada asintió nervioso, —Te amo Hiro, —Miguel se posicionó y entró con cuidado.  
—...— Hiro solo apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No emitió ningún sonido, la sensación era extraña, se sentía invadido.  
— ¿Estás bien?— Miguel una vez superó lo abrumador que era estar siendo apretado por aquellas calientes paredes, se preocupó de su novio, —si quieres podemos parar. — Ofreció preocupado.  
—Estoy... bien— Hiro abrió un poco sus ojos, —solo, ve lento. — Miguel asintió y comenzó a salir.  
Hiro podía sentir cada centímetro de aquella extensión saliendo de su cuerpo para luego volver a invadirlo. Hasta ahora no podía definir si le gustaba o le incomodaba. De hecho no fue hasta que Miguel tocó un punto específico en su interior, que lo hizo sentir una explosión de placer, cuando decidió que aquello era sin duda algo muy placentero.  
—Hiro...Hiro... ah...— Miguel había ido aumentando poco a poco el ritmo hasta que la cadera de Hiro se elevó aumentando el contacto y haciéndolo llegar a aquel lugar donde el nipón perdía la razón.  
Ambos estaban tan enfrascados en aquel acto que siquiera median el volumen de sus voces. Solo estaban preocupados en sentir aún más todo aquello que era nuevo para ambos.  
Miguel aferró sus dedos en las piernas de Hiro con tanta fuerza que probablemente le dejaría marca. Mientras que el Hamada había comenzado a masturbarse al ritmo de las penetraciones.  
A ese ritmo ninguno iba a durar mucho más.  
—Te amo, — las palabras brotaron de los labios de Hiro de forma espontánea. Miguel sintió que le iba a estallar el corazón. Elevó a Hiro hasta dejarlo sentado sobre sus piernas y lo besó.  
—También te amo, — llevo una de sus manos hasta el miembro de Hiro para ayudarlo y con la otra lo atrapó en un abrazo, — te amo demasiado— volvió a besarlo mientras que Hiro tomaba la iniciativa de subir y bajar para continuar.  
El ritmo pasó de ser frenético a ser fuerte y marcado, el sonido húmedo y constante de la penetración rebotaba por las paredes de la habitación. El clímax de ambos estaba cerca, Miguel apretó más el abrazo sintiendo el contacto de la piel de sus torsos.  
Dos, uno... se sentía sumamente bien estar unidos. La cabeza de Hiro daba vueltas mientras sentía nuevamente ese cosquilleo eléctrico en su vientre y sucesivamente el orgasmo derramándose entre ambos cuerpos.  
—Ah...— apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Miguel mientras bajaba con fuerza y sentía al Rivera tensarse a causa del orgasmo.  
Se dejaron caer sobre la cama deshecha. Sin palabras, solo con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros.  
Ya mañana podrían hablar de todo lo que había pasado, por ahora solo querían dormir.


	14. Primera casa juntos

Una casa con jardín para poder tener un perro. Eso era lo que Miguel le había pedido. Y ahí estaban mirando una casa de tamaño considerable con un hermoso jardín lleno de verde y flores, y como olvidar al agente inmobiliario que se había encargado de armar un gran recorrido por distintas casas en venta.

— ¿Esto es lo que querías?— Hiro se quedó viendo a su novio el cual inspeccionaba la casa de arriba a abajo.

—No. — El moreno negó con la cabeza.

—Miguel, esta es la décima casa que vemos. — Hiro ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

—Pero tengo que elegir una que sea perfecta, — el moreno hizo un puchero que a Hiro se le hizo adorable, — ¿vamos a ver la siguiente?

—Está bien. — Para Hiro el buscar una casa era aún más complicado que lidiar consigo mismo, y eso era decir mucho.

El agente los guió hasta la siguiente casa. La vivienda estaba ubicada en un condominio cercano al barrio donde vivía tía Cass. Era una casa más bien normal, con una fachada tradicional en color durazno, un gran ventanal y un pequeño jardín delantero.

—Está se ve bien, — Miguel dio un primer vistazo.

—Has dicho lo mismo de cada casa que hemos visto. — El Rivera se adelantó, no tenía ganas de oír el regaño de su chino.

Por dentro la casa era de un piso, tenía un dormitorio enorme y dos más pequeños. La sala de estar estaba conectada con el comedor por una especie de arco en la pared y la cocina era una americana normal. En cuanto a los lavabos poseía uno conectado al dormitorio grande y uno en formato "visita" cerca de los dos dormitorios más pequeños.

—Hiro, — llamó a su novio, —creo que de verdad me gusta.

— ¿Hablas en serio?— A Hiro se le hizo pequeña, ¿dónde se supone que iba a meter sus cosas del laboratorio?, — es muy pequeña.

— ¿Para qué quieres algo más grande?

—Te olvidas de mi laboratorio. — dejó en evidencia lo "obvio".

—Pero me gusta... quizás podríamos hacer un segundo piso, o un subterráneo. Así tendrás mucho espacio para crear tus artilugios y destruir la ciudad.

—No lo sé.

—Quizás podrías transportar tu laboratorio a la universidad y hacer uno más pequeño en casa. — Miguel lo dijo de forma pensativa hablando más para sí mismo que para el Hamada.

—No es una mala idea. — Hiro avanzó y tomó las manos de Miguel entre las suyas, — ¿esto es lo que quieres?

—Si. — El moreno asintió.

—Entonces comprémosla. — Hiro lo dijo decidido. Durante todos esos años en los que había trabajado sin descanso había logrado recaudar una buena cantidad de dinero. Al fin y al cabo solo gastaba en lo justo y necesario, y la verdad ganaba más dinero del que un soltero amargado necesitaba.

—Te amo, — Miguel transformó el agarre de sus manos en un abrazo, —eres el mejor.

—Idiota.

Se quedaron un momento así contemplado el lugar donde iban a vivir de ahora en adelante. Miguel sonreía a más no poder y es que no podía estar más feliz. Sentía que la vida solo le deparaba cosas maravillosas de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Se quedarán con esta?— una voz femenina los interrumpió, el agente se había acercado a ellos tras oír su pequeña platica.

—Sí, — Hiro respondió sin romper el abrazo con su pareja, —quiero que el papeleo quede todo a nombre de Miguel Rivera.

— ¿Qué?— Miguel se separó del ameriasiatico de golpe, — ¿estás loco?

—No, solo quiero que te sientas seguro, además tú eras el que quería una casa con jardín para tener un perro, — recitó la petición de Miguel tratando de aguantarse la risa. —Así que aquí tienes lo que querías.

—Es demasiado. — Trato de negarse.

—Si no lo aceptas no puedo casarme contigo. — Hiro se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, o la aceptas, o no me caso. —Sentenció el mayor.

—Quiero un perro del refugio, uno que se parezca a Dante. — Soltó Miguel aceptando que no tenía más alternativa que ceder ante la petición del Hamada.

Los papeleos siempre son un hastío, pero al fin y al cabo son necesarios. Así que después de unas semanas de tramitar y firmar papeles al fin fueron los felices propietarios de la casa que el Rivera había elegido. Ahora venía la parte más movida: acomodar la casa a su gusto y la tan odiada mudanza.

La primera semana Miguel se pasaba después del trabajo (y si es que no tenía clases) a la casa para comenzar con la pintura, el cambio de papel mural y todos aquellos pequeños, grandes, detalles que conlleva una casa nueva. Hiro le había dicho mil veces que era más fácil contratar a alguien que hiciera el trabajo pero el moreno había insistido en que tenía más valor si ambos ponían todo de su parte para dejar la casa como ellos quisieran.

Y vaya que tenía razón.

Hiro no recordaba haber pasado tan buenos momentos desde aquella vez que trabajo con Tadashi y todos sus amigos fabricando los microbots que le dieron el pase a la universidad. El hacer las cosas por ti mismo siempre deja una sensación diferente.

— ¿Qué color va a tener la fachada?— Fred había llegado ese viernes por la noche para ayudar a sus amigos.

—Verde sería maravilloso— Wasabi también estaba ahí para ayudar.

—Tu todo lo quieres de color verde. — Gogo abrió la puerta dejando ver un par de bolsas con comida china y también a su amiga Honey acompañada del pequeño Dashi.

—Tío Miguel, tío Hiro— el niño no dudó en correr y colgarse del cuello de Miguel.

—Hola, no pensé que vendrían todos. — Hiro sonrió a sus viejos amigos.

—Gracias por venir, — Miguel sonrió amablemente mientras acariciaba el pelo de su "sobrino".

— ¿Qué queda por hacer?— Gogo había dejado las bolsas de comida sobre la encimera de la cocina y contemplaba el desastre que tenían en la casa, —Veo que falta todo— sonrió.

—Falta que lleguen algunos muebles y cambiar los papeles murales, — el Rivera sacó una lista de su bolsillo, —también tenemos que pintar fuera, pero todo lo que es piso está listo.

—Falta bastante. — Honey también contempló el desastre de cajas y bolsas que estaban distribuidas aleatoriamente por la casa.

—Van a necesitar mucha ayuda, — Fred puso su mejor sonrisa. —Primero comamos algo y luego vemos cómo vamos a arreglar este desastre.

Aquella noche cenaron todos juntos y Hiro se hizo una nota mental de no volver a dejar de lado a sus amigos. Porque por más tiempo que hubiese pasado ellos seguían ahí para él.

Con ayuda de todos lograron dejar la casa tal como Miguel y Hiro habían planeado. Y aunque no se mudarían hasta después de la boda era un alivio tener todo preparado.

La boda fue otro desastre aparte. Tía Cass se había puesto totalmente histérica cuando Hiro llegó diciéndole que se iba a casar con Miguel. El problema no era que se casaran, el problema era que se casaban en menos de tres meses.

— ¿Hiro?— tía Cass se había quedado de una pieza, — ¿estás demente?

—No.

— ¿Como pretendes organizar una boda en menos de tres meses?— para alguien normal tenía sentido llevar la organización de un evento tan importante con calma, pero para Hiro era una estupidez esperar más. Era solo una boda, un evento social, ¿qué podía salir mal? Claramente todo, pero bendito sea el cielo que tía Cass estaba ahí para que Hiro no estropeara el día más importante de la vida de Miguel.

Lugar, recepción, ropa, comida, postre, bebidas, entretenimiento, asistentes, mesas y temática eran las principales preocupaciones de una boda, ¿cómo organizar todo eso en menos de tres mese? Tía Cass tenía todo cubierto.

Decidieron que la boda sería una mezcla de tradiciones mexicanas y japonesas. Hiro utilizaría un montsuki en tonos blancos (al contrario del tradicional que suelen usar los varones) y Miguel llevaría un traje de mariachi burdeo. La comida, la música, la decoración y la ceremonia seguirán el mismo patrón de ser una mezcla equitativa de ambas culturas. Y finalmente los anillos los llevarían Coco y Dashi.

Definitivamente Cassandra Hamada se había lucido con la organización.

Hiro estaba sentado de forma poco correcta sobre una de las sillas el café mientras que su tía atendía los últimos clientes de ese día. Faltaba menos de un mes para el gran día y lo único que quedaba era que se midiera la ropa, porque tía Cass en su enorme y eufórico entusiasmo ya había enviado hasta las invitaciones.

— ¿Ya confirmo la familia de Miguel?— de pronto Hiro fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su tía.

— ¿Ah?

—Si ya confirmó la familia de Miguel—repitió.

—Sus padres y su abuela si, los demás aun no saben si podrán venir. Alguien tiene que quedarse atendiendo el negocio, —recordó con una sonrisa la cara de asombro de los padres de Miguel cuando los llamaron por skype para darles la noticia.

— ¿Ustedes enviaran los boletos?

—No, Miguel se los ofreció, pero se negaron, —Hiro se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cafetera, —dijeron que ellos mismos costearían su viaje y el de los que fuera necesario— el nipón sirvió dos tazas de café y volvió a la mesa.

— ¿Estas nervioso?— tía Cass tomó la taza que su sobrino le ofrecía.

—Sí, no quiero que nada salga mal.

—Todo irá bien, después de todo lo único que necesitan para que las cosas funcionen es amor y comprensión, —estiró su mano libre y acarició la mejilla de Hiro, —después de todo han llegado así de lejos.

—Sí, —Hiro sonrió. —Gracias por todo tía, las cosas hubieran sido un desastre sin ti.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querido sobrino. Ahora solo tienes que encargarte de hacer feliz a Miguel.

Terminaron de beber sus tazas de café mientras ajustaban los últimos detalles del gran día.

La familia del mexicano llegó un día antes y se quedaron en casa de tía Cass junto con Miguel. Finalmente los únicos que pudieron venir fueron los padres de Miguel, Coco, su abuela, Rosa y Abel. Los demás enviaron presentes para los novios y todas sus bendiciones a la distancia.

El gran día llegó y Hiro se sintió extraño, hace tanto tiempo que no dormía solo que al abrir los ojos pensó que todo había sido un sueño.

Pero no.

Hoy al fin cumpliría uno de los más grandes sueños de Miguel, que también había pasado a ser uno de los suyos: ser esposos y tener una familia. Estar juntos por siempre.

—Miguel...— el nipón se levantó tembloroso, los nervios lo habían convertido en alguna especie de gelatina, — ¡Vamos Hiro! ¡No te acobardes!

— ¿Estás hablando solo?— la voz de una mujer llegó desde la puerta de la habitación y logró que Hiro pegara un salto, —vine para asegurarme de que no escapes. — Gogo era la encargada de que Hiro llegara a la hora apropiada y con la ropa correcta a la boda.

—Buenos día Gogo, —saludo a su amiga, — ¿desayunaste?

—Aún no, —le sonrió al nipón.

—Vamos a desayunar, —para Hiro era una experiencia completamente nueva desayunar a solas con Gogo, llevaban años siendo amigos y era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de estar así con ella.

Era extraño.

— ¿Estas nervioso? — Tamago interrumpió los pensamientos del más joven.

—Un poco. — Hiro trataba de no pensar en lo que pasaría en unas horas más.

— ¿Un poco? — Sonrió, —pareces una jalea.

Hiro por primera vez noto que sus delgadas extremidades temblaban constantemente. Quizás si estaba un poco nervioso.

Desayunaron tranquilamente llenando el ambiente con charlas triviales sobre trabajo, la universidad y la vida en general. Hasta que llegó la hora para que el Hamada comenzará a prepararse.

La ropa de Hiro estaba perfectamente planchada y guardada dentro de su armario, hace solo dos días que la había ido a recoger de la tintorería. Era un montsuki, un traje de dos piezas tradicional en las bodas japonesas. Si bien solía ser de color negro y con el emblema familiar, el de Hiro era simple, sin emblema y en tonos blancos y grises.

Primero se dio una ducha, de esas largas que uno suele tomar cuando tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza. Y una vez se sintió preparado salió y comenzó a vestirse.

Menos mal que tía Cass le había explicado cómo iba el traje, porque de no ser así hubiese tardado una eternidad. El traje tenía por lo menos cinco o seis elementos que debían ir en un orden específico.

Una vez estuvo listo venía lo peor.

Su cabello.

Su pelo siempre había sido un desastre, pero hasta el día de hoy nunca había necesitado peinarlo “apropiadamente”.

— ¡Gogo! ¡Ayuda! — no tenía a quien mas recurrir.

— ¡Wow! ¡Te ve super raro! — se quedó mirando a Hiro, casi le parecía una persona seria.

—No bromees ahora, —hizo una mueca, —no se que hacer con mi cabello, —estiró las desordenadas matas de pelo mojado con desesperación.

—Creo que deberías amarrarlo, —camino hasta Hiro y tomo un cepillo. —Veamos, —cepillo con bastante poca delicadeza los cabellos oscuros de su amigo y los ató en una coleta baja. — ¿Te gusta?

—No se ve mal. — Era un peinado simple, pero era mejor que parecer una mopa.

Finalmente se calzó las sandalias de madera y estuvo listo.

Es gracioso como los nervios pueden manipular el tiempo porque todo lo que siguió ocurrió demasiado rápido a los ojos de Hiro.

El taxi que los estaba esperando los llevó directo al lugar que habían reservado para el gran evento. Hiro ni siquiera se fijo en la decoración, en si habían llegado los invitados, si es que acaso faltaba algo… lo único que sus ojos buscaban era a Miguel.

—Gogo, ¿dónde está Miguel?

—Aún no ha llegado, —vio que Hiro temblaba nuevamente, —deberías relajarte un poco.

—No puedo, —se dejó caer sobre una silla, — ¿y si no viene? ¿y si ya no quiere casarse conmigo? — se estaba poniendo histérico.

—Hiro, cálmate y respira. Miguel va a llegar en cualquier momento, —coloco su mano en el hombro del Hamada. — Además aún faltan cuarenta minutos. — Se supone que la boda se llevaría acabo al mediodía, luego tendrían una pequeña recepción que finalizaría en un almuerzo. Algo simple.

Hiro trato de calmarse. Miguel vendría, no sería capaz de dejarlo plantado.

Miguel por su parte estaba hecho un desastre, corría de un lado a otro recitando el ave maría mientras que mamá Elena lo seguía por toda la casa tratando de que se sentara.

— ¿Y si Hiro no va? — Miró a su abuela con pánico, — ¿y si escapo? Quizás lo presione tanto que huyó, —se llevó un dedo a la boca mordiendo la uña con frenesí.

—Mijo cálmate, el chino va a estar ahí. No te preocupes.

—Hijo, tranquilo— Enrique se había acercado a calmar a su muchacho, — es normal que estes nervioso.

Miguel miró a su familia y trato de sonreír, pero tenía las mejillas rígidas, así que solo asintió mientras que internamente seguía rezando a la virgencita para que todo saliera bien.

Mediodía. Los invitados ya estaban acomodados en sus sillas y la tía Cass estaba junto a Hiro esperando el momento de salir.

— ¿Estas listo? — Cassandra miró a su sobrino y trato de contener las lágrimas.

Hiro asintió y vio como se abría la puerta y comenzaba a sonar la música nupcial.

—Miguel…— de pie al fondo del camino Hiro divisó a Miguel con su traje de mariachi y una sonrisa que sabía que iba dedicada solo a él.

Un paso… dos pasos, quería llegar y besarlo.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al lado de Miguel donde sintió el peso de su brazo aligerarse y a su tía acomodarse a un lado.

Al fin había llegado el momento.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Miguel Rivera y Hiro Hamada, — el ministro miró a la pareja y continúo, — Hiro y Miguel ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad y sin que nadie los presione?

—Si, —ambos contestaron a la par.

— ¿Están dispuestos a ser fieles el uno al otro en el Matrimonio, durante toda la vida?

—Si, estamos dispuestos.

— ¿Se comprometen a amarse y guardarse mutua felicidad durante toda la vida?

—Si.

—Unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento. — ambos novios se voltearon y se cogieron de las manos con cariño.

—Yo, Miguel Rivera, te acepto a ti Hiro Hamada, como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. — Miguel apretó las pálidas manos de Hiro entre las suyas, estaba feliz.

El moreno tomó el anillo que Coco le extendió y lo colocó con delicadeza en el dedo anular de su novio.

—Yo, Hiro Hamada, te acepto a ti Miguel Rivera, como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. — Hiro sintió que sus ojos picaban un poco, no quería llorar delante de tantas personas, pero es que Miguel lo miraba de una forma tan cándida que no pudo evitar que sus emociones se desbordaran.

Hiro imitando lo que había hecho Miguel hace un momento tomó el anillo que Dashi le extendió y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su pareja.

Se quedaron tomados de las manos por unos segundos. Contemplando aquel circulo de oro en sus dedos que ahora indicaba que eran esposos.

—Por el poder que se me ha conferido, yo los declaro esposos. Pueden besarse.

Se besaron repetidas veces entre sonrisas y lágrimas sin soltarse en ningún momento de las manos.

Ahora eran oficialmente esposos.  


	15. Primer aniversario

Dentro de un par de días se cumpliría un año desde que Hiro y Miguel habían contraído matrimonio. Las cosas seguían siendo como siempre: Hiro trabajando en un laboratorio que le cedió la universidad, Miguel ya había grabado un disco pero finalmente se había dado cuenta que su verdadera vocación era: enseñar a los demás el poder de la música, así que contra toda predicción se volvió profesor de música en una universidad de San Fransokyo.

Honey y Dashi pasaban la mitad del año en Canadá mientras que la rubia terminaba su investigación. Gogo y Fred habían terminado emparejados, Wasabi estaba comenzando su emprendimiento para tener un laboratorio propio y tía Cass seguía atendiendo el Lucky Cat café.

Y como olvidar a "Dante Segundo", el perro que Miguel había escogido en el refugio. Una bestia de cabello oscuro que parecía ser mezcla de labrador con algún otro perro de origen desconocido y que por extrañas razones odiaba los zapatos de Hiro.

La vida era maravillosa para los Rivera Hamada.

— ¿Otra vez llegaras tarde? — Miguel miró a su esposo con tristeza. Llevaba una semana viniendo a comer y volviendo al laboratorio. No había descansado adecuadamente en días.

—Sí — soltó un bostezo y mordió una tostada —, aún nos queda un buen tramo para terminar.

—Uhum... —el Rivera hizo una mueca de desagrado. Al parecer Hiro no recordaba que estarían de aniversario en unos días.

— ¿Estas enojado?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? — Se acercó a Miguel tratando de rodearlo con sus brazos.

—No tengo ninguna cara — se torció evitando el abrazo de Hiro —. Tonto.

—Tratare de llegar a cenar. — Se rindió, tendría que escabullirse un momento para ir a casa a hacerle compañía al moreno.

Ambos terminaron de desayunar y salieron rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos.

Cuando dieron las siete de la tarde Miguel tomó sus cosas y salió de la universidad sin muchas ganas de llegar a su casa. Sabía que Hiro no estaría ahí para recibirlo y eso lo entristecía.

—Por lo menos estará Dante... — se dio ánimos a sí mismo y emprendió el camino hasta su hogar.

Y como lo suponía, la casa estaba silenciosa y oscura. El único sonido que lo alertó fue el de los ladridos de su mascota.

—Ya llegue Dante — el revoltoso animal se abalanzó sobre él llenándolo de lamidas —. También te extrañe. —Miguel le acarició la cabeza y caminó hasta llegar a la cocina, donde apenas entrar encendió las luces y notó algo inusual. Sobre la mesa había una pequeña cajita de regalo con una nota dentro.

"Veamonos en el Lucky Cat.

Hiro."

Miguel sonrió emocionado y corrió al segundo piso para ponerse algo más decente.

Hiro había pasado la última semana preparando todo para su aniversario. Sabía que tenía que compensar de alguna forma todo el tiempo que no había podido pasar con su esposo así que fue más meticuloso que nunca al momento de pensar en el que y el cómo de la situación.

—  Relájate — su tía lo había ayudado bastante prestándole al café y adecuándolo para su cita con Miguel —, todo va a salir bien. — le sonrió a su sobrino.

—Gracias tía. — Hiro la abrazo.

Miguel se miró por enésima vez al espejo. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una camisa color granate, el atuendo le sentaba bastante bien pero aun no se sentía lo "suficientemente guapo".

—  ¡Aaaaaaaah! — Se odio internamente — a este paso voy a llegar tarde — miro la hora y noto que ya iba tarde. A la mierda el cambio de ropa. Salio lo mas rápido que pudo.

Quería ver a Hiro.

El mitad japonés había terminado por quedarse sentado ya que entre los nervios y la ansiedad que el provocaba la situación no podía mantenerse en pie sin que sus piernas temblaran como jalea.

—Llevan tanto tiempo juntos y aún tiemblas.— Cassandra lo miraba enternecida.

—Miguel es muy importante para mí. —Hiro se sonrojo.

—Lo sé, y también sé que tú eres muy importante para él — la mujer se giró cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta —. Hablando del rey de roma.

—Hola tía Cass —Miguel venía agitado.

—Hola Miguel — Cass lo saludo con una sonrisa —. Los dejo, que pasen una linda noche.

—Nos vemos tía, gracias por todo.

—Que descanse.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tensos y sonrojados como si fueran un par de adolescentes.

—Emm...— Hiro trató de romper la tensión — ¿Nos sentamos?— apuntó a la única mesa que estaba preparada.  
—Claro — Miguel lo siguió y ambos tomaron asiento en aquella mesa redondeó que estaba decorada románticamente con velas y flores —. Gracias por todo esto Hiro.  
—Tenía que compensarlo de algún modo, por mi trabajo no hemos podido pasar tiempo juntos y se que eso no está bien — el nipón tomó aire y continuó—, por eso quería darte una sorpresa. Además en un par de días será nuestro primer aniversario. — tomó la mano de Miguel.  
—Lo recordaste. — Miguel apretó la mano de Hiro.  
—Claro que lo recordé, tonto. — Aquella noche Hiro estaba más meloso que de costumbre, la culpa en verdad hacía maravillas con su carácter.

Cenaron, rieron, se tomaron de las manos y se besaron como si no se hubiesen visto en años y ya cuando la velada estaba llegando a su fin Hiro supo que era el momento de entregarle su regalo.

— Miguel— el  nipón metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre —, aquí esta tu regalo. Feliz aniversario.

El Rivera tomó el sobre que su esposo le ofrecía y al abrirlo tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar un chillido. Era un par de pasajes a México para pasar juntos el día de muertos en la tierra natal del moreno.

  — Hiro... —  Miguel no sabía qué decir. No había visto a su familia desde que se casaron y ya los extrañaba mucho, así que sin duda no podía haber recibido mejor regalo que ese.

— Se que los extrañas. — Hiro se inclinó y lo beso — Es lo menos que podía hacer. 

— Gracias. 

Dejar el trabajo al día, pedir los permisos pertinentes, maletas y otras actividades del mismo tipo ocuparon sus días antes de viajar. Ambos no querían tener problemas mientras estaban fuera del país.

— ¿Te hicieron muchos problemas en la universidad? —   Hiro estaba preparando café en la cocina mientras Miguel acariciaba a Dante.

—  Si y no—  el moreno recibió la taza que su esposo le ofrecía —. Tengo mi programa de clases listo así que solo basto con que pusieran un suplente... además es solo una semana, ¿y tú?

— Sabes que tengo a Karmi, así que puedo permitirme unos días —  tomó asiento y deposito su tazón en la mesita que tenían en la cocina —, además terminamos todo los pendientes. Ellos pueden encargarse de lo demás. 

Ambos suspiraron.

— Solo nos falta ver quien cuidara de Dante. — el moreno apuntó al perro.

—No creo que tía Cass pueda cuidarlo, ¿quizás Fred?— Hiro barajó sus ideas, de todos sus amigos Fred era el que disponía de más tiempo libre — Porque dudo que quieras dejarlo solo con Baymax dando vueltas por la casa.  

—Olvídalo —  Miguel recordó aquella noche cuando habían dedico tener una salida romántica. Confiadamente habían dejado a Baymax a cargo de la casa y del perro, que en ese entonces era solo un cachorro. Y al final todo había resultado ser un desastre con varios objetos de la casa rotos, huellas de perro por lugares totalmente insólitos y un medio desinflado robot producto de las mordidas del cachorro. — .Tuviste que reparar a Baymax después de eso... —  ambos rieron.

  — Fue una pésima idea — Hiro suspiro —, ademas Baymax esta en el laboratorio. Es de mucha ayuda allí.

 —Tadashi estaría muy feliz — Miguel extendió su mano y tocó la mejilla de Hiro, —. Has llevado su sueño más allá de lo que él mismo había planeado.

— Gracias.

El día anterior a su viaje, ya con todo preparado solo les quedaba ir a dejar a Dante a la mansión de Fred. Y para su sorpresa estaban todos ahí para desearles un buen viaje y asegurarles que todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran lejos. Tenían unos amigos maravillosos.

El viaje a México fue tranquilo. Miguel estaba muy emocionado por ver a su familia y Hiro estaba feliz de ver a Miguel así.

En Santa Cecilia las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Mamá Elena seguía con excelente salud y una puntería envidiable. Coco estaba enorme y los padres de Miguel estaban pensando seriamente en si sería buena idea traer un Rivera más al mundo.

Rosita se había ennoviado con el chico de la verdulería y se veían la mar de felices. Toda la familia Rivera seguía trabajando duro en el negocio familiar.

—Mijo, bienvenidos. — Habían sido recibidos con un festín, como era de costumbre. A pesar de las fechas que corrían todos habían dejado de lado sus quehaceres para recibirlos.

Habían viajado a tiempo para pasar el día de muertos con la familia de Miguel.

Hiro siempre había admirado el respeto y la alegría con la que honraban a los muertos. Amaba las flores, los altares y el papel picado de diferentes colores. También le gustaba aquella festividad porque gracia ella y a las enseñanzas de Miguel podía sentir a Tadashi más cerca.

La preparación del altar fue hecha en familia, colocaron las fotos de todos sus difuntos, lo llenaron de flores, adornos y de la comida favorita de cada uno.

Y ya con todo listo se dispusieron a pasar aquella noche en familia.

—Hiro. —Miguel se acercó un poco más a su esposo y lo apartó del ruido.

—¿Hum?

—Ya tenemos una casa.

—Si.

—Ya tenemos un perro.

—Si. — Hiro no sabía a dónde iba la conversación.

—Quiero un hijo.

—  ¿Qué? —el nipón soltó el vaso que llevaba en la mano.

—  Que quiero que seamos padres. — Miguel se había impregnado del ambiente festivo y se notaba que había bebido un poco de más, así que Hiro supo que hablaba muy en serio.

—  ¿Ahora?

—A no pos si puedes hacer aparecer uno por harte de magia dale — Miguel soltó una carcajada. —. No ahora, pero pronto.

— La próxima vez que vengamos a México adoptaremos un niño. — Hiro siempre quería complacer en todo a Miguel para que fuera feliz, aunque esta vez también lo hacía por él. No le parecía una mala idea agrandar la familia.


	16. Primer Rivera-Hamada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, espero que aun existan lectores xD
> 
> Pido disculpas por todo lo que he tardado en actualizar, he estado muy copada con otras actividades y no había tenido tiempo de sentarme y escribir tranquilamente. En fin, espero que les guste.
> 
> Atte. Tía-Ryu

Casi tres años tuvieron que pasar para que ambos pudieran cumplir su sueño de ser padres.

El viaje no había sido problema, pero el papeleo si. La enorme muralla burocrática se posó delante de sus ojos y fue un inmenso dolor de cabeza. Aun comprobando que ambos tenían ingresos más que suficientes para darle lo necesario a su futuro hijo, siento propietarios de una casa y además de estar legalmente casados. A pesar de todo eso fueron rechazados varias veces. El sistema estaba siendo realmente injusto con ellos.

Hiro odio cada fallo, cada maldito fallo que no hacia mas que entristecer a su esposo. El rostro derrotado de Miguel era realmente doloroso de ver. No podía seguir viéndolo llorar, no quería sentir su corazón roto y su esperanza disminuyendo.

Por eso Hiro nunca bajó los brazos, siempre estaba ahí para que Miguel llorara en su hombro y para decirle que un no podían rendirse.

Y después de un largo tiempo de lucha al fin lo lograron.

David, un pequeño niño de dos años, tez canela y ojos color chocolate, como los de Miguel, fue el nuevo miembro de la familia Rivera-Hamada.

Recibir a un niño es toda una experiencia, comenzando por el traslado, continuando por el period de adaptación, el conocerse mutuamente, saber que le gusta y que no, el enseñarle las reglas de su nuevo hogar y por sobre todo darle a entender que junto a ellos nunca le faltaría una familia. David llegó a cambiar su mundo por completo, llegó para ser parte de todo ese amor que se profesaban.

Cada día desde que se reinstalaron en San Fransokyo con su hijo fue una aventura. Cada nuevo paso fue algo que definitivamente ninguno podría olvidar.

La primera navidad en familia fue una locura, todos querían darle regalos al nuevo Rivera Hamada y los flamantes nuevos padres perdieron la cabeza decorando la casa y comprando presentes.

El primer cumpleaños de David fue como contemplar una repetición de la navidad. Miguel buscaba controlar a un Hiro que quería que todo fuera perfecto. Adornos, comida, globos, regalos, invitados... la fiesta fue un alboroto total.

Su primer día de clases, cuando el pequeño Rivera Hamada temblaba asustado porque le aterraba el pensar que no sería capaz de hacer amistades y Miguel lo animó en la puerta del salón diciéndole que lo haría genial, que tendría muchos amiguitos, y el moreno tenía razón. David era un niño muy amable y risueño, así que no le costó nada hacerse de un par de amigos.

También tuvieron momentos difíciles. Desde antes de la llegada de David tanto Hiro como Miguel tenían más que claro que en algún momento aparecería alguien recriminando la situación familiar de su hijo.

_¿Por qué tienes dos papás?_

_¿Dónde está tu mamá?_

_No es sano para un niño ser criado así._

_Los homosexuales no deberían adoptar._

_El niño se volverá gay._

Muchas veces los otros niños le preguntaban cosas, pero a diferencia de los adultos ellos lo hacen sin maldad. Pero los mayores siempre tuercen las todo, diciendo frases como que "no está bien tener dos padres", que "es antinatural", que "David no sería feliz", que "No lo criarían de la forma correcta".

Esas palabras solo lograban confundir al niño y herir el corazón de Miguel. Hiro trato de ser fuerte. Apoyo a su esposo y cobijo a su hijo. El Hamada no iba a permitir que un puñado de frases dichas por extraños arruinar su felicidad.

En esa etapa tan oscura Cassandra fue un pilar fundamental.

Pero como todo en la vida tuvieron una de agraz y una de dulce. Una vez se Miguel se dio cuenta que no necesitaba nada más que el apoyo de su familia, todos esos comentarios cargados de veneno dejaron de importarle.

Cuando David cumplió cinco se dieron cuenta que tenía una veta artística oculta. No era músico, pero sí era un gran dibujante, así que Hiro y Miguel se encargaron de potenciar sus talentos y apoyarlo en todo.

Nada los hacía más felices que recibir un dibujo de su hijo. Miguel los colocaba en el refrigerador, mientras que Hiro se llevaba algunos a su laboratorio. Siempre que David le daba un dibujo el Hamada llegaba al trabajo sonriendo y mostrando a Karmi lo talentoso que era su pequeño.

Cuando cumplió trece fue la primera vez que David se metió en problemas. Todo comenzó por defender a una compañera de su salon. Miguel estaba dispuesto a ir a partirle a la madre al culpable del ojo morado de su hijo y claramente Hiro lo apoyaba mientras hecho una furia trataba de fabricar algún artilugio para darle una lección al que se había atrevido a tocar a su bebé.

Y nuevamente tía Cass tuvo que parar a ambos, mientras David había pasado de estar agobiado y adolorido a partirse de la risa por la conducta infantiles de sus padres.

Eran una familia feliz.

Tenían problemas como cualquiera, discuten de vez en cuando, se peleaban el amor de su hijo, comían helado los fines de semana. Eran felices.

*******

— Papá Miguel— David llamó al Rivera mientras se acomodaba de forma nerviosa su corbata.

—¿Qué pasó?

— Tengo miedo — el Rivera Hamada abandonó el intento de colocarse aquella tela alrededor del cuello —, no se si...

—Todo va a salir bien— Hiro había llegado y se había quedado apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras su esposo trataba de acomodar la desastrosa corbata de su hijo.

— Pero...

—Nada de peros, eres un Rivera Hamada— Hiro sonrió—. Tienes talento, creeme que todo saldrá perfecto.

— Listo — Miguel dio un paso al lado dejando espacio para que su hijo se mirará al espejo —. Ya deberías anudar tu corbata por ti mismo.

— Lo se — David dio un último vistazo al espejo y luego dirigió la vista a sus padres —. Gracias por todo, son los mejores — atrapó a Miguel en un abrazo y Hiro no dudo en unirse.

Aquella noche David tendría su primera muestra en una galería junto con algunos estudiantes de la facultad de artes en la que estudiaba. A pesar de ser un estudiante de segundo año sus profesores le habían dado la oportunidad de mostrar sus obras y sus padres no podían estar más orgullosos.

—Recuerda que te amamos mucho — Miguel no quería deshacer el abrazo, pero ya era hora de ir a la galería.

—Lo se, tambien los amo.

    *******

Hiro se quedó de pie observando uno de los cuadros que más le gustaba de la colección de David. Era una pintura de Miguel, un joven Rivera de unos trece años con una expresión apasionada. Aquel semblante que el Hamada tanto amaba, era la misma mueca que veía cuando Miguel le decía "Te amo", era la cara que ponía cuando tocaba alguna canción en su guitarra blanca.

—Tanto te gusta ese cuadro — Hiro automáticamente reconoció la voz de su esposo y extendió una mano para así poder entrelazar sus dedos.

— Me gusta mucho—  sonrió — .Oye, ¿crees que lo hicimos bien?

—¿Con David? — Miguel noto como Hiro asentia — No lo se, espero que si.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? — el Hamada volteo a mirar a su esposo — Tienes que saberlo, eres su padre.

— Mira quien lo dice—  ambos sonrieron.

Habían dado su mayor esfuerzo criando a ese niño, lo amaban con todo su corazón, le habían dado todas las herramientas para ser una buena persona, habían apoyado sus pasiones, le habían aconsejado cuando tenía problemas.

Lo habían dado todo.

Habían hecho las cosas bien. 


	17. Primer día de muchos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, finalmente llegamos a la recta final. Este es oficialmente el capítulo final de First Time. La verdad es que me pone sumamente triste acabar esta historia, le tengo mucho cariño, pero no quiero extenderla eternamente sin sentido haha.
> 
> Con First Time trate de hacer algo diferente a lo que siempre hago. Mi objetivo con esta histori fue recorrer de principio a fin la historia de amor entre Miguel y Hiro y ahora que doy el último repaso a todo me siento satisfecha. Puse mi corazón en cada capitulo, espero que lo hayan sentido así.
> 
> En fin. Disfruten del final.
> 
> Atte. Tía-Ryu

La vida es finita, por eso Miguel siempre procuro hacer todo lo que su corazón le dictara. El Rivera tuvo cosas buenas, malas y algunas que no se podrían catalogar como ninguna de las dos, pero no se podía quejar porque tenía al amor de su vida con él.

Más de cincuenta años de amor, eso fue lo que la vida le dio. Y estaba enormemente agradecido de tener la fuerza y la lucidez de poder tomar la mano de Hiro hasta el final.

Habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, se habían amado con locura, habían hecho el amor hasta el cansancio, habían criado un hijo. Todo lo habían hecho juntos, sin soltarse de las manos.

David, era un hombre maravilloso, lleno de tanta luz que se había encargado de criar a sus propios hijos con el mismo amor que a él le habían dado. El Rivera-Hamada les había dado a sus padres la bendición de dos hermosos nietos.

Con cada nueva arruga Miguel podía recordar a un Hiro más feliz que el día anterior. Cada vez que se tomaban de las manos el Rivera podía reconocer a la perfección cada surco, cada vena de aquellas extremidades desgastadas. La verdad es que siempre le habían gustado mucho las manos del Hamada, aquellas manos maltratadas por llevar a cabo sus sueños, por darle uso a aquellas herramientas en pos de sus talentos. 

—Te amo— Miguel apretó aquella mano blanquecina entre las suyas, por un momento contempló lo arrugadas y desgastadas que estaban sus extremidades también.  La ciencia y la música. Como dos cosas Tan opuestas podían tener un resultado similar sobre sus cuerpos. Era casi mágico.

—También te amo Miguel.  

La vida es finita. Por eso se demostraban día a día cuánto se amaban, para así cuando llegara el día no tener nada que lamentar, para que así el día que uno de los dos tuviese que partir lo pudiera hacer con una sonrisa.

Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo junto al Hamada. Toda una vida para ser exactos.

Y ahora... a pesar de todo lo que se habían prometido, el corazón del Rivera se sentía apretado, lleno de tristeza. No quería dejar ir a Hiro.

—No llores— la voz de Hiro llegó a los oídos el moreno nuevamente —, prometimos que ninguno iba a llorar— extendió una mano para alcanzar un de las lágrimas de su esposo.

—No quiero que te vayas— Miguel cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieron apresuradamente.

Se supone que cuando el día llegará tenían que despedirse con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer sin ti? — Miguel intentaba controlar sus lágrimas.

—Seguir viviendo hasta que llegue la hora de que nos volvamos a encontrar.

A Miguel le costaba asimilar que mañana ya no despertara al lado de Hiro, que ya no vería su cabello canoso, que ya no podría tomar sus manos mientras compartían una taza de té, ya no podría dedicarle canciones. Ya no habría más un "juntos para siempre".

La vida sin Hiro se oía realmente solitaria.

—Sonríe, nos prometimos que sonreiriamos al final  —  el Hamada esbozo una sonrisa mientras veía como su esposo entre lágrimas evocaba la sonrisa más bella que nunca había visto. Para Hiro en ese momento Miguel se vio más hermoso que nunca.

Cuando la persona que amas está a punto de partir el tiempo parece pasar de forma extraña. Es como si la vida te diera el espacio para excavar entre los recuerdos más profundos. Entre cada arruga, entre cada vivencia. Miguel podía recordarlo todo.

Recordaba las promesas que se habían hecho de niños en Santa Cecilia.

Recordaba el día que había vuelto a ver a Hiro después de años de no saber nada de él. Podía visualizar perfectamente el dolor en el semblante de su "amigo" el día que se habían reencontrado.

Podía recordar todo el esfuerzo, el tiempo lejos de su familia, el cúmulo de sentimientos.

El día de su boda. Lo hermoso que se veía su chinito con aquel traje.

Podía rememorar sus peleas, sus besos, sus abrazos. Todos sus aniversarios.

El día que adoptaron a David.

Todo, simplemente no podría olvidar nada por mas que quisiera. Lo bueno y lo malo era digno de recordarse, porque era parte de su vida juntos.

— Fuimos muy felices juntos, incluso ahora soy feliz—  Hiro no podía pedir nada más que la compañía de Miguel para ser feliz en ese momento.

El Rivera contempló como poco a poco el Hamada iba cerrando sus ojos y el agarre de sus manos se aflojaba. 

Ese día sería el primer día de muchos sin Hiro para Miguel. El Rivera aún tenía cosas que hacer antes de alcanzar a su esposo del otro lado. Mientras tanto, se tendría que conformar con recordar, rememorar cada momento para así cuando tuviese que alcanzar a Hiro lo pudiese hacer con una enorme sonrisa.

  La vida es finita, pero el amor es eterno.  

__________

_De verdad muchas gracias a todos por todo el tiempo que siguieron esta historia._

_Finalmente dejo este hermoso dibujo que me regaló la bella[lebasiarts](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lebasiarts). Gracias Leb, te quiero mucho._

       


	18. Carta de Hiro Hamada a Miguel Rivera.

Miguel, mejor dicho...

Mi querido esposo,

Siento que siempre estuve en deuda contigo, tanto en letras, como en promesas, en sonrisa, en besos y en amor. Creo que nunca pude alcanzar a pagarte aquí todo lo que hiciste y dejaste de hacer por mí.

Soy un idiota, pero agradezco que a pesar de todo te hayas quedado conmigo. Que a pesar de todo me hayas amado como me amaste.

Soy un idiota por casi dejar que la oportunidad de estar contigo se me escapara de las manos. Agradezco que tú hayas sido menos idiota y hayas dado todo porque esto funcionara. Creo que la gente piensa que soy un genio, pero el verdadero genio eres tú.

Gracias por no rendirte nunca.

Gracias por cuidar de mí.

Gracias por la bella familia que formamos juntos.

Creo que la edad me ha vuelto un viejo sensible, en parte es algo bueno porque así puedo decir todo lo que me queda pendiente.

Lamento muchas cosas, pero creo que son más las que agradezco.

Lamento que la vida no sea eterna, porque me gustaría estar para siempre contigo.

Lamento tener que irme antes que tú, pero así son las cosas.

Lamento no poder darte aún más besos de los que tú me diste a mí.

Lamento tener que esperar un par de años más para volver a ver tu sonrisa.

Agradezco que me hayas elegido.

Agradezco cada beso que me diste.

Agradezco cada pequeño detalle que tuviste conmigo.

Agradezco haber sido el chino que ocupó tu corazón.

Te amo infinitamente Miguel Rivera.

Nos vemos del otro lado.

Hiro Hamada.


	19. Agradecimientos

Creo que no tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecida que estoy con todos los que siguieron esta historia. De verdad que me llena el corazón ver que muchos disfrutaron de este viaje.

Gracias a los que se emocionaron, rieron, lloraron y disfrutaron del recorrido. Disfrute cada momento escribiéndola y como dije en el capítulo final puse mi corazón en esta historia.

Muchas de las cosas que pasaron Hiro y Miguel a lo largo de su vida las he vivido yo misma, el amor bueno y sano existe. Los compañeros de vida que te apoyan en los buenos y malos momentos son reales, puedo jurarlo porque la vida me dio a mi un compañero maravilloso. 

No se que mas decir, la verdad es que tengo un nudito en la garganta mientras escribo esto. Me gustaría que esta histori durará para siempre, pero no soy de extender las cosas si no es necesario. Estoy feliz con el resultado, pude crear un viaje de inicio a fin recorriendo la historia de amor de Hiro y Miguel.

En fin, gracias por cada hermoso comentario, por cada voto y por cada lectura. No saben lo feliz que me hicieron.

Espero seguir contribuyendo a este hermoso fandom. 

¡Gracias a todos!

Atte. Tía-Ryu


End file.
